


Hana

by BiMasterJedi, ObeyDontStray



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Work In Progress, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiMasterJedi/pseuds/BiMasterJedi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Shinsuke Nakamura X OC Female. Champioship and love are on the line as Shinsuke Nakamura and Missy Baxter meet for the first time. Sometimes love forms by happy accidents, and sometimes it is just fate.





	1. When we first met

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP put on paper for you all to read. I want to say that this was written recently and that I went through the Shinsuke tag and saw that an Imagine had this same scenario. I promise I did not see that Imagine until recently and this fic in no way shape or form is meant to be taken from that imagine. This stands alone from that imagine. Another disclaimer is that Shinsuke’s English is a little more broken in this than he actually speaks, we were not aware of this and hope this doesn’t come off as offensive to anyone. We hadn’t really heard him speak english much since he’s only recently been doing long promos and the Chronicle came out far after we started to write this. This will be fixed in later publishing. We are doing our research and doing our best to accurately portray Japanese culture when it is used. I am also a college student so updates will be slow until I have more free time.

Missy Baxter looked nervously as she got onto the bus. A new recruit from NXT Missy, or Miss Kiss as her Stage name felt out of place. Her eyes met with Bobby Roode’s and her walk to find a seat was marked by jeers from Sami Zane and Kevin Owens. She found a seat and sat down not knowing who was beside her. The bus started and soon Missy was asleep.

Shinsuke Nakamura glanced over the top of his novel at the sleeping girl beside him. He knew of her. He still visited Full Sail and saw her a few times during training. She swayed in her sleep with the rhythm of the bus. He didn't move, only smiled when she came to rest against his shoulder.

Missy was dreaming intensely, she made a little whimpering noise in her sleep and a soft snore. She was out cold.

Shin smiled to himself and went back to his book, settling down a bit further in his seat, moving her head closer to his chest.

Missy nuzzled against what she thought was the seat. She found what she didn't know was Shinsuke's arm and she wrapped her arms around it hugging it tight. She let out a contented sighed. “Mmmmmmm." She rubbed her face on Shinsuke.

Shin smiled broadly, his skin crinkling around his eyes. Sami Zayne leaned over the back of the seat in front of them. "Nakamura you playa!" He whispered. He pulled out his cellphone and pointed it towards them. Shin shot him a dirty look and covered the sleeping girl's face with his hand. "No picture!" He said lowly. "Let her sleep." He said deliberately in his thick accent.

Missy stirred a little and nuzzled further into Shinuske’s chest. She sighed in her sleep happily until the bus came to quite and abrupt halt and she went flying forwards and she hit her face off the seat in front of her. “Ow.” She whined.

Shinsuke made a sound of worry, his hands coming towards her face. "You okay?" He asked. "You hit head very hard."

Missy went quiet as she realized who she was looking at. Shinsuke Nakamura. She realized who she had been sleeping and cuddling on. “Uhh I...uummm I.” She stuttered.

Shin gave her a small smile. "Good morning."  
“Umm Konichiwah?” Missy said butchering the Japanese greeting. “I uh sorry for falling asleep on you

Shinsuke looked amused. "It okay. You are quiet reading buddy." He said, showing her his book.

“Oh I’m sorry you were trying to read.” She looked around at the bus. “I’m sorry.” She felt so out of place.

"It okay, hana." He said, swiftly transitioning from broken english to a single Japanese phrase. "I read, you sleep, you tired."

Missy smiled. “Thank you Nakumora San.” She nodded her head as if to bow. “I’m uh Missy Baxter or Miss Kiss.” She said sheepishly.

"Miss Missy." He said, laughing. "Missy chan sound better." He said, offering her his hand to shake.

"Yeah okay Missy Chan works." She giggled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Shinsuke, I'm something of a fan. It's kinda intimidating." She smiled.

"Chan since we are now close." He said, motioning to the distance between them with a grin. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Smackdown." He said in his slow, deliberate way of speaking.

“Oh cool!” Missy Smiled. He was adorable and sweet and his English was pretty darn good. “If I ever talk to fast let me know Nakumura Chan?” She said almost questionably. “Oh ow.” She said realizing her lip was split.

Shin nodded. "Listening easy. Speaking hard." He reached for her face. "Your lip. You okay?"

Missy was internally screaming. “Yeah I think so just a split lip, nothing too serious, Shayna Baslar broke my nose once.” She laughed.

He shook his head. "She nasty. Not good competitor." He offered her a tissue from his backpack.

“Yeah, I guess that’s why I’m here and she’s not.” Missy laughed. Missy noticed Sami Zane peaking from behind his seat. “Psst what’s his deal.” She asked.  
She took the tissue.

"He always pictures of people sleeping for instagram." He said, having trouble pronouncing the last word. "Go back to husband, Sami." Shinsuke grinned, motioning to Kevin Owens who sat next to Sami. Sami glared at him and turned around.  
Missy giggled uncontrollably at the last part of his statement. “Yeah go back to your boyfriend Sammy.” She giggled.

He pulled out his phone, launched his Instagram app. "We take picture?" He asked, opening the picture mode and turning the camera to them.

“Omg Yes Id love to!” She said excitedly. She leaned in and smiled broadly. She was Fangirling so hard.

Shin grinned broadly, giving her bunny ears with his fingers, as he snapped the picture.

She giggled again. “Thanks Nakumura chan, this was nice. I have to fight Ruby Riot tonight and I’m really scared.” She admitted.

"You will beat her." He said slowly before he patted his knee. "Use knee to face." He laughed. As he captioned his instagram photo in Japanese and posted it.

Missy smiled. “Okay King Of Strong style.” She giggled. “Maybe I’ll call it the Shinsuke Shin.” She opened up her phone. “Picture with me? For my insta?”

He nodded. "Shinsuke shin! Sounds good!" He moved in closer to her, putting the side of his face against her and grinning as he waited for her to take the picture.  
She took the picture smiling broadly and blushing wildly. “Thanks.” She blushed and quickly hid behind her phone. She got up to use the on board bathroom leaving Shinsuke open to conversation with his fellow members.

"She's cute." Sami said, peeping over the seat. "Maybe I'll ask her out." He added. "You better be glad I'm married or I'd sweep her off her feet." Kevin said. "Shin rolled his eyes. "She smart girl. She ignore you."

Missy washed her hands and then took a moment to fix her make up and bit and hair. She sprayed her Japanese cherry blossom perfume on. She came out of the bathroom and walked back to her seat next to Shinsuke. “Hello Kevin, and Sami.” She said quietly.

Kevin and Sami both smiled at her devilishly. "Hello." Sami said. "How are you enjoying Smackdown? Are they letting you on tv soon?"

She looked down at her feet. “Umm yeah actually this next episode. I’m uh fighting ruby riot.” She Said suddenly realizing how low cut her top was and how big her breasts were. “They’ve written me winning.” She Said before looking over to Shinsuke.

"I could help train you some, help you in the ring." Sami volunteered. Shinsuke reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the seat next to him. "She not need your help."

Missy blushed wildly, she found her voice. “Thanks but no thanks Sami. I’d rather not.” She was blushing heavily she was practically in Shinsuke’s lap.

"You ever need help, I help you. Strong style. Not lucha style."

Missy nodded. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Say tomorrow maybe?” She asked.  
"We train tomorrow? Sure! You kick my butt." He teased

“Ohh I don’t know about that, you’re too good.” She said shyly. “But thanks anyway. Domo Arigato.” She said to him. Tired again. She sleepily shut her eyes and tried to stay away from Shinsuke, but soon her sleepy body fell against his.

Shinsuke eased his arm behind her and pulled her against his chest, closing his eyes himself.


	2. Team Kisshasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are stirring! What a better way to get to know each other than wrestle each other! Shinsuke and Missy explore their styles and their budding friendship!

Hana: Team Kishasa

 

Shin saw here across catering sitting with Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair. When she got up to throw away her trash he approached her. "Hello." He smiled.

“Oh uh hi Shinsuke!” She smiled warmly. “How are you today?” She asked looking back at the girl she had befriended and they giggled.

He nodded. "I'm okay. I train today, you come with?" He asked.

“Oh my gosh yes!” She said excitedly. “I would love to. Lemme grab my purse real quick!” She ran back to the table. “Taken an interest in our new superstar Nakumura?” Charlotte asked as she got up to throw her things away.

Shin leaned against the wall, waiting for her. His hands in his pockets, one leg over the other.

Charlotte smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She walked back to sit with Becky. Missy ran over to Shinsuke and smiled broadly. She was like an excited puppy. “Okay I’m all set! Lead the way!”

She followed behind him eagerly. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. She started humming the first thing that popped up into her head, which just happened to be Shinsuke’s theme song.  
He grinned as he held open the door to the large arena. "Excited?" He asked. "I am just normal guy, I promise."

“Yes very excited!” She blushed when she realized what she was humming and stopped. “Whoa, this is real.” She said looking at things. “Wow.”

He climbed the aide of the ring, held the ropes open for her. "Very real." He grinned.  
She dropped her bag and she climbed in almost vibrating with excitement. She got on there an she shuffled away a bit waiting for his command. “Yeah.” She smiled.

He stood in the middle of the ring. "Wanna stretch? Warm up?" He asked, rolling his neck and flexing his shoulders.

“Oh yeah.” She said blushing as she took off her sweat shirt to reveal a form fitting tank top, she wore yoga pants too. She stretched up and then used the station to put her leg up and bent over her back and backside facing him.

Shin looked, but turned away to prop one foot on the turnbuckle to flex his legs, and then the other.

Missy finished up her stretching routine and then did a whole body shake, to get the flowing and the nerves balanced. “Okay I’m ready!” She said bouncing around like a boxer to accentuate her point.

Shinsuke stood in the middle of the ring and held his hands up. "Lock up." He said.  
Missy walked over to him, the competitive spark igniting and washing away the awkward girl. She locked hands with Shin and gave him a taste of her power.

"Very strong!" He said as he pushed her backwards and faked a kick to her middle. They started sparring.

Missy went for him and faked an elbow to the face she grabbed his hand and put him in a hold with his arms crossed and pressed to his side and pressed against her. She smiled breathing heavily.

Shin wiggled loose. He leaned back, put his hands at his hip and made a come to motion. "COME ON!"

Missy blushed fiercely. That was attractive. He was attractive, but not the time for that. She flipped her hair back and gave him a smiled and a wink before blowing him a kiss before springing off the canvas and we rapping her legs and thighs around his face and head dragging him down to the mat.

Let. shin lay on the mat laughing. "Very good! Surprised me!"

“I call it the kiss of death.” She smiled rolling over off of him. She laughed before laywing there, panting.

"Very cute. Crowd will love it, hana."

“Well the certainly love you.” She said. “You know how to play the crowd, and you’re like a fantastic athlete like wowza.” She rambled a bit. She was nervous, but only a little. She looked down at her hands and then back up to Shin when she thought she heard the door open. Hair fell in her face but no one had entered.

"It easy." He said as he lay on the mat. "Wrestling not so much but crowd easy.”

“Shall we go again or are you done for the day?” She asked looking to him and playing with her hair.

"Come on!" He grinned before he jumped back up to his feet."

Missy got back on her feet and did her signature pose. “No, come and get me Tiger.” She winked and blew him a kiss.

Shin raised an eyebrow at her and grinned before he dove at her with a faked punch.  
Time passed and missy finally got Shin pinned to the mat.

She panted hanging onto him. She counted to three and let him go collapsing beside and kinda on top of him. “Pinned yah, finally. You had me soooo many times.

‘"I let you win!" He grinned. "You are great though."

“Sure thing bud.” She laughed, and then bopped his nose. “And thanks.” She stood up, a woman came out to the ring and spoke to Missy, “umm Miss Baxter, Triple HHH would like to see you.” Missy went white. “Oh no.”

"Good luck!" He called. "It is good luck maybe."

Missy gulped and followed the woman to the manager’s office. She opened the door.  
“Uhh sir I’m here.” She walked in shyly.

"Ah Missy nice to see you." HHH said. "Great match with Ruby last night."

“Umm thank you sir.” She said shifting. “I’m very honored to be working for you.”

"It's nice to have you. The crowd showed a lot of interest in you when you were in NXT so we have an idea for you. How would you like to be in the second mixed tag challenge?"

“I would absolutely love to” she smiled broadly. “I’m always up for a challenge.” She said eagerly.

"Okay! You get to choose your male partner. But ask them on camera, viewers love that. Try to make it entertaining too." And with that he nodded and went back to his paperwork, dismissing her. "Have a good day."

Missy knew whom she was going to ask. She would ask Shinsuke. She knew that filming promos would happen today, since shin had just won the royal rumble. She went and got a whole bunch of Hershey’s kisses. She filled up a five-gallon bucket of kisses.

Shin smiled broadly at the camera. "Philly, I did it! I won!"

Missy was above shin enough to. It be noticed and she dropped a handful of Hershey’s kisses on top of him and the reporter. They fell to the floor.

Shin looked around bewildered. When the interviewer asked what was going on he shrugged, grabbed a chocolate and popped it in his mouth. "I don't know!"

Then Missy poured the five-gallon bucket full of kisses onto shin and the reporter as she giggled. “Shinsuke!” She called before jumping down. She has changed into a nicer outfit for this. Which includes high heel boots. She landed funny and fell forward onto Shinsuke’s chest.

Shin caught her, laughing. "What are you up to?" He asked slowly, a kiss caught in his wavy hair.

“Oh well, I was wondering if you’d like to be my Mixed Match partner.” She smiled. She took the kiss from his hair and unwrapped it. “Shinsuke and Miss Kiss. Accidental cuddle buddies to partners what do you say?” She asked.

He smile reached his eyes. "You're on!" He laughed. "You have to pose though!" He said crossing his wrists.

Missy smiled and crossed her wrists and posed with Shinsuke.

Shin walked off camera. "Very cute." He said. A silver kiss was stuck in his jacket.

“I thought you’d like it.” She smiled. “ I’m really glad you said yes. You’ve really helped me feel welcome.” She softly punched his shoulder.

He nodded. "Always welcome here. Strong competitor. I teach you strong style!"  
He took it and popped it in his mouth. "Chocolate sweet like you, hana." He smiled.

Missy blushed. “Thanks Shinsuke Chan.” She grabbed his arm and hugged him. “You’re pretty sweet too.” She smiled before walking away with him.


	3. The Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated. Shinsuke and Missy are getting close, closer than they both know they should. Tensions are high as a night with friends turns into a flirt fest and denial of their feelings.

Hana : The Vibe  
Missy smiled and made her way over to Shinsuke. "Hey Shin!" She said excitedly. She opened her arms to give him a hug. "How was your filmed promo today?" She asked him.

He hugged her close. "Promo go okay!" He said. "How are you today?"

Missy smiled up at him, she realized she was still clinging to him. "I'm doing okay! Excited for all of our days off tomorrow!" She moved hair from his face. "Hey do you like video games? Have you ever played Cards Against Humanity?"

"I like video games!" He said, arm still around her shoulder. "Never play that other game.

Missy could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to silence it. He was her friend and that was it, but it seemed her heart had different ideas. "Would you like to come to my place and play some video games? Maybe invite the group too? Or just us?" She asked feeling familiar butterflies, butterflies like when she had her first kiss kind of butterflies. She pushed them down.

"Yeah! We invite friends, sound like fun." He said with a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat, his smile gosh his smile was enough to light a up a room. "I'll text them then!" She texted the group chats. "Game night and drinks at my place! BYOB, but pizza will be provided! CAH and Video Games for all!" Missy looked over to Shinsuke. "I have a favor to ask. Could you come over before they get there and help me set up and stuff?" She asked him. "You don't have to." She stated. Missy thought of what Becky had said to her. She wasn't going to fall for him, but she was starting to show the signs, it scared her.

"Sure I help. Let me change out of gear." He said before he half arm hugged her and walked off to the locker room.

"See yah!" She smiled brightly at him and went to go change from gear too. She sighed and felt the pangs of love beginning to blossom.

Shin was looking forward to a little alone time with her. He was beginning to feel something. Something he wasn't sure he had really felt before.  
Missy got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She did her make up and fussed with her hair. She wanted to text Shin a picture of herself. So she did, she took a selfie and asked. "Do I look halfway decent?" She sent a laughing face.  
He sent her back a sticker of a broadly smiling face. "You look great! I'm waiting outside for you!"

Missy laughed and finished up her look. She hopped out the door and looked for him. "Alright lets get this party star..." She stopped mid sentence and saw him. He was wearing a leather jacket and she could feel the heat rising from her toes to her face. "Started."

He had his leather jacket on and a white t-shirt with dark jeans. "What the matter Hana?"

"Nothing." She said her face blazing with blush. "I Uh..just think I heard my knee pop or something." She lied and the quirked a half smile at him. "You wanna follow me in your car?" She asked him. "Or do you want to hitch a ride?"

"I follow you." He said, adjusting his jacket around his shoulders.

Shin and Missy left the building and she waited for him in her deep blue Chevy Traverse. Once h caught up with her they drove ot her complex. She got out of the car and headed for the door. "Almost lost you on the Highway!" She laughed. Missy tended to speed.

"You speed racer!" He smiled. "There's speed limit you know!"

“Yeah and I was going like five over." She laughed poking fun at him as she fumbled with her keys which were on an Eevee lanyard and had a collection cute little key chains. She opened the door and flipped the lights on. "Welcome to my humble abode." She said to him. Her home looking like a beautiful remake of a well off colonial home, blue and white pervading the space, with dark and simplistic furniture and brightly colored kitchen supplies.

"Nice place." He complemented, looking around.

"Thanks I worked on it really hard." She said as she set her purse down. She flicked the living room lights on and a 54 inch Tv was nestled in a dark wood entertainment center with a large bright blue suede couch. "And this is my living room." She said excitedly. Off to the side was a case filled with Missy's Achievements all the way from Her wrestling days in high school and her NXT titles.

He walked over to look at her titles. He needed a case like this at home, honestly. He felt proud of her, of her achievements.

Missy blushed. “Oh don't look at those." She said walking over to him. There was a picture of her in High school hoisting the belt in pigtails and braces. "I really shouldn't display them so prominently." She said feeling embarrassed.

 

 

 

"Good to know where you came from." He said. "You accomplish a lot."

“Thanks, by as impressive as you.” She said grabbing controllers and games.” You know I tried out for NJPW.”

"Yeah? You came to Japan?" He asked.

“Briefly.” She Said. “I didn’t make it I was in college.” She replied. “I got my shoulder separated by another girl.”

He grimaced. "Mmmm never fun injury."

“Yeah. But I made it through college and then the circuits until I tried out for WWE.” She smiled. “And I got into NXT just after you left.”

He turned to smile at her. "Lucky we needed up on the same bus and you fall asleep on me!"

Missy laughed. “Yeah lucky indeed!” She said. “Shin, help me move the coffee table?” She asked.

He moved her coffee table and looked around. "What else can I do?"

Missy looked at him. “Well we should move the couch a bit.” She thought out loud. Missy tried to push her couch. She fell forwards and laughed into the couch. “I’m special.”

He flounced down in the couch beside her and turned to look at her. "You are special. Special like..." He closed his eyes, thinking for an appropriate word. "Special, like unique."

Missy laughed. “Thanks you’re unique too.” She said rolling over half on top of him. She smiled up at him; the butterflies fluttering in her belly. Her heart was pounding as she placed her hand on Shinsuke’s chest.

He felt a strange warm feeling radiating in his chest. He smoothed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Your heart is beating like wild.” She commented getting closer to him. “Why is your heart beating so fast.?”

He smiled. ”The vibes." He replied.

Missy laughed. “Well what kinda vibes.” She said inching closer to him. Her own heart hammering in her chest. She moved his hand to her chest so he could feel her heart.

He flexed his fingers over her chest, the familiar touch thrilling him. "Good vibes. Exciting."

Missy almost held her breath. She was so happy to have him close. “Yeah, exciting.” She breathed. She got her face closer to his.

He breathed deep, trying to calm himself as she came closer.

Missy moved to kiss him. This was the first time the thought had crossed her mind. “Shinsuke.” She whispered moving his hand to her breast.

Shin was being pulled to her, like a magnet. Her breast was soft and firm under his hand. His breathing was shallow, their lips inches from each other when there was a knock on her door. "Fuck." He breathed with a chuckle.

Missy popped up and off the couch in a flash she fixed her self and fought off the heat rising to her cheeks. She felt like she was bowl of jello and not quite sure which was up. She ran to the door. “Hi Kev, Sami and Becky!” She smiled for them.  
Becky raised her eyebrow at Missy. “Hi shin.” She said knowingly. Missy smiled. “Okay let’s get this party started!” She Said.

Shin got to his feet and took off his jacket, moving the couch to wear Missy had wanted it.

“Okay so I’ve got lots of games and also Cards against humanity and pizza is coming what do we wanna do first?” She asked the group. Becky opted for video games.

Shin settled back into the couch, his arms spread across the back of it. Becky sat beside him under his arm and when he wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at Missy.

Missy rolled her eyes. She felt a a twist in her gut. Was she jealous? No she couldn’t be. She was though. She hopped on the couch and snuggled up against Shinsuke. “Well what do we want to play? I’ve got all kinds of games, I’ve got fighting games. Hell I’ve got 2k18!” She suggested. She looked at Becky and stuck her tongue out back at her.  
Becky snuggled in close Shin and he looked from one girl to the other then at Sami who was staring daggers at him.

Missy glared at Becky. “Shin wanna play 2k18 with me?” She asked him. “We could all play I have enough controllers!” She said excitedly.  
"Sure!" He replied.

Missy got up and grabbed hima controller. “Which one?” She asked holding out a dark blue and black one. “And kev and Sami is you wanna play you can join in. Maybe we could do a tournament?”

He reached for the black controller and the guys joined in. Becky leaned against Shin. "Alright, we all guys or girls?" She asked.

“Guys!” Missy said. She flipped through and chose Shinsuke. “Well I’m gonna be Shin.” She spoke making a face at Becky. 

Becky chose Stone Cold, Sami and Kevin chose each other, and Shin chose Finn Balor.

The match started and Missy got super into the game. She went right after Becky’s character. A sign and signal to her. “Ohhh Shit Kinshasa!” She said excitedly as she fought Becky.

Shin teamed up with the guys to start trying to throw people over the top rope.  
Missy got put in the corner by the AI controlling Roman who started to wail on Shinsuke.

"Missy you get me beat up!" Shinsuke said.

“I’m trying not to!” She laughed as she threw Roman over the rope. “There I beat him.” She said sticking her tongue out at Shinsuke. “Ha ha!” She cried out as she threw out Bobby Roode. She went back after Becky and punched Becky out of the ring. “Damn it Missy!” She said.

Shin was locked into combat with Sami.

Missy fought Kevin and threw him out. “Ha Gotcha Kevin!” She smiled. “You’re way too good at this game.” He teased.

Shinsuke managed to throw Sami out. It was down to he and Missy. He turned to her and smiled. "Come on!"

Missy got a dumbfounded look on her face and she turned beat red. “Yeah okay I’m so gonna beat you.” She challenged him.

They battled and eventually Missy tossed him out of the ring.

“Whooooo! I win!” She Said. “Beat cha!” She laughed hugging Shinsuke. She paused a moment their faces close.

He gave her a sly look and booped his forehead against hers before he turned away. "Lets go again!"

“Alright! You’re on!” She smiled at him and bopped his forehead, with her finger. Becky smiled and rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang. “That must be the pizza someone wanna sign for it.”

Shin leaned back against the couch, looking around the room expectantly.

“I’ll get it.” Becky said getting up. Key and sami opted to watch and drink beer. “Alright this time I’m going to beeee Roman!” She chose Roman.  
Shin picked himself. "I beat you this time!"

“Yeah we shall see!” She smiled and elbowed him. “I’m gonna beat yoooooouuu!” She smiled, Becky laughed “you two are adorable.”

"She going to be mad when I beat her!" Shin grinned. Kevin and Sami started drinking the beer they brought and eating pizza.

Missy smiled. “There is no way you’re gonna beat me!” She laughed as she Superman punched him. “Soo.” Becky said to the boys. “They’re an item soon I do believe.”

"Yeah I think so." Kevin said. "Is that why you were cozying up to him, Bexs?" Sami asked, his face and neck a little redder than usual.

“Yeah I’ve been noticing that missy like never stops talking about shin. What about on your end boys.” She asked. Back over at the gaming center shin had just Kinshasa’d Missy’s character.

"Shin's pretty quiet. Ya know? He's a pretty private guy."

Becky sighed. “Well they need to get together.” She said to them. “Shit! No there is no way I’m gonna let you beat.” Missy said to Shin.

"I going to beat you!" He smiled, their characters grappling.

Missy stuck out her tongue and concentrated. “Nooooo way.” She exclaimed trying to reverse.

He rolled her up for a pin and she couldn't kick out fast enough. "Yeaoh!" He said, holding his hands up in the air before he turned to her with a sly smile. "I beat you." He said slowly.

Missy looked shocked. “Damn it!” She said to him and looked at his sly smile. She playfully pushed him. “I do think you could actually beat me though.” She laughed. Becky smiled. “Fight fight fight!” She laughed.

Shin stood up and did his hand motions. "Come on!" He knew how she looked at him whenever he did it in the ring.

Missy bit her lip. Flustered in every sense of the word. “Well I Uh um eh hmph!” She Said to him. Becky laughed. “Ooohhh someone’s all worked up!” Becky teased.

Seeing how far he could push her he.stretched upwards, deliberately exposing part I his lower belly.

“I am not!” She protested angrily. “I’m not at all!” She peaked at his lower belly. “Yes you are!” Becky said. “Isn’t she Kev and Sami?”

"Be nice to her." Shin said crossing the room and pulling her to his side.

Missy blushed hard and moved out from under shin’s arm and stormed out of the apartment to her balcony. Muttering to herself.

Shin held his hands up at them. "Enough enough!" He walked out on the balcony with her. "Sorry Missy-chan."

“No it’s fine.” She said looking out at the stars. “I just needed some air.” She lied. She was only upset because the comments were hitting so close to home for her.

He leaned his back against the banister. "We tease them back. Sami like Becky, you know."

Missy smiled. “Huh now that’s a pairing I wouldn’t have noticed.” She laughed. “I’m all for it.” She smiled at him. She walked over and gave Shin a hug. “I just really did need some air.” She hugged him tight.

He hugged her tight and before he could stop himself he kissed the top of her head.

Missy froze in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. She was as stiff as a board unsure of what to do.

He just held her close. "You sure you okay? You are tense."  
“Ummm Yeah.” She said to him. “I’m..I’m fine.” She relaxed her body but her mind was racing. She could feel that warmth and that desire growing in her heart. It was trying to break free.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Loosen up hana. Relax!"

Missy looked up at him, her eyes shining. She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that she had never given him before. One that told him everything.

He ran his hand through her hair and brought it to rest on her shoulder.

She kept looking at him her heart almost bursting, she wanted to kiss him but she couldn’t. Instead she buried her face in his neck.

His hand was on her lower back, rubbing a soft slow circle there. He had this curious feeling like he was home. The closest he had come to that feeling since he left Japan.

For the first time since she was a child, missy felt safe. She felt safe and calm in his arms. She nuzzled his neck. “Don’t let go.” She whispered.

"I don't want to. Ever." He admitted.

She hugged him tight and let out a relieved sob.

"No cry hana!" He said, pulling back to look at her. He held her upper arms gently. "What wrong”

“For the first time in my life, I feel safe, and that I belong somewhere, for the first time in my life, I’m happy.” She said looking up at him.

He gave her a small smile. "I glad, hana. You belong right here. You safe with us."

She hugged him tight. I belong with you. She thought. “Yeah, just whatever you are whatever you end up being I’m happy that you’re in my life.”

He nodded. "I happy you in my life too. He said, brushing his hand through her hair.  
Missy nuzzled him and then started to laugh. Sami, kevin and BEcky were all eating chips and drinking watching them.

Shin made a face and held open his arms. "What you all looking at?" He taunted.

“It’s cuuuute.” Becky said. Missy laughed. “We’re just...were just friends.” She said the lie tasting bitter on her tongue.

He nodded. "She need comforting. Because you are mean!" He said. "You want someone to pick on? Sami like you Becky!"  
Becky blushed and missy laughed. “Ha not so funny now!” She laughed before they headed inside. Missy popped on a movie and sat on the couch. Kevin took an individuals section and missy made Sami and Becky sit together.  
Shin smiled at the two. "There! Now you couple!"

Missy laughed and sat down next to Shinsuke. The took up their normal bus ride cuddle positions. “See not so funny now.”

"Yeah! We pick on you little while! When you two get married?" "This is awkward." Kevin said, taking a swig of his beer.

“Then bring your wife next time.” Missy said. “Poor woman.” She fist bumped Shinsuke. “Listen y’all can leave if you like.”

Becky and Sami got up at the same time. They looked at each other than down at Shin and Missy. "I'll see you later Missy. Sorry." "Come on Bex, I'll go catch a cab with you." "Yeah, I'm going to. Later guys." Kevin added.

“By guys sorry this was disaster!” She said to them. “We can try again later, or never again.” She said to them.

Shin pouted a little. "Sorry Sami, shouldn't have told on you." Sami looked at. "Well you don't say it, but you like her."

Missy blushed. “And she likes you, but you two are stubborn.” Becky shook her head. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow for training. No hard feelings.” She Said Missy.

When the room was clear Shin sighed. "That went terrible."

“Yeah...I guess we won’t be having game nights anymore.” She Said. “I feel like a real shit heel.” She Said standing up and walking away from him into the kitchen.

"That was me, not you." He said. "I am a jerk.  
"  
“You’re by a jerk.” She said grabbing a piece of pizza. “I think tempers were hot tonight She said munching. “I’ll brb.” She Said as she went and put her pjs on. A pair short shorts and a tank top. “Okay I’m back.” Her hair was down and around her shoulders.

He tried not to look to hard at her as he ate his piece of pizza. "I should leave too."

Missy pouted. “Come on stay the night play some more games with me.” She munched. “Bff sleep over.” She suggested. 

"Yeah, make things worse." He said. "They really tease you if they find out I stayed."

“No one has to know.” She shrugged. “Our little secret.” She suggested.

He nodded. "Okay." He was halfway interested in the movie she had put in. "Watch movie with me?"

“Yeah.” She said sitting down and cuddling with him and it wasn’t long before she was passed out on his lap.


	4. Confusing In A Good Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening, the sparks are flying at the beach on a day off with friends. Missy and Shinsuke finally come to terms with how they feel but they aren't quite ready yet, but they know they feel some growing Chemistry.

Hana: Confusing In A Good Way  
Shinsuke called Missy early in the morning, seeing she hadn't responded to the message in the group chat about an outing to the beach. He wanted to make sure she'd go too.

Missy rolled over and grabbed her phone. “Hello Missy Baxter speaking.” She Said sleepily.

"Hello Sleepy head!" He said cheerily.

Missy laughed. “You make absolutely no sense.” She jokes. “So what’s up buttercup?” She rolled over and looked at the clock.

"You no see group chat? Beach adventure today!"  
“I was sleeping.” She laughed. “Oh Shit! That’s today! Fuck! I forgot to buy a swim suit!  
"I need one too. We stop at beach shop I know." He volunteered.

“Okay sounds like a plan. Meet you in the lobby? “ she said getting up and putting on clothes.

"Sure thing!"

It didn’t take long for missy to get dressed and head for the lobby. She was dressed in Bermuda shorts with a colorful tank top. Flip flops and aviator sunglasses. Her hair was in a ponytail. “Hey shin! “ she waved to him.

Shin had on Ray bands and a white Ultra Man tshirt with khaki cargo shorts and flip flops. "Missy-chan!" He called out.

Missy ran to Shinsuke. “I’m so excited! Should we take my car! It’s a Camaro!”  
He waggled his eyebrows. "Very nice! Let's go!"

Missy walked him out to the care. I was a bright Red and black with a convertible roof. "So since you know the shop why don't you drive?" She said tossing him the keys.

"It my favorite color!" He said with a broad grin. He slid inside the front seat and put the top down. "We need music." He said, plugging in his phone. Michael Jackson's 'Bad' started playing and he made a face at her, dancing around behind the wheel.

Missy snapped a picture and posted it to insta. The comments poured. 'Would you two date already?" was one of them. She then decoded to film him and sing along and dance too. "Smile Shin! Team Kisshsa is rolling out!"

He started the car and backed out of the parking lot. He pulled onto the highway and sang, dancing.

Missy threw her hands in the air and yelled. “Waaaahooooo!” She was excited. “I can’t wait to see where are we going?” She asked.

"Maverick surf shop." He said proudly.

“Sounds fancy!” She yelled over the wind and music. “When will we get there?” She asked.

"Almost there." He said, turning the music down. Soon they were at the shop.

Missy looked at the shop. “This is awesome!” She said getting out of the car. She waited for him to get out of the car.

He stepped out and held the door of the shop open for her.

“My king.” She giggled and bowed. Missy saw the men’s suits and ran over grabbed a hot pink pair of board shorts. “These, You should wear these!” She laughed.

"Nah too pink!" He said, flipping through outfits.

Missy guffawed. “I lied this is perfection.” Missy held up a metallic gold banana Hammock. “Perfect!” She laughed.

He took it from her and lay it over his crotch, pointing I in her direction. "Gold my color!"

Missy blushed profusely. She had noticed his body before, and she’s had thoughts about him. She turned bright red. “Yeah it certainly is!” She laughed.

"That's it, I buy this one." He turned towards the register. "Or should I try it on first?"

Missy bit her lip. “Try it on?” She suggested nonchalantly.

He walked into the fitting room, shutting the curtain behind him. He lay his t-shirt, shorts, and blue boxers over the curtain rod.

“Shit Shin I was kidding!” She laughed. Oh god she was not ready for this. She was probably gonna melt Into a puddle.  
He flung the curtain back, hands on his hips with the gold stretched low across his body, showing off the little bit of V he had.

Missy clammed up. “Well then it’s certainly a look.” She laighed. Her eyes roamed his body and lustful thoughts entered her mind. That’s piece of fabric was so little she thought she saw some pubic hair. She looked at his V she desperately wanted to kiss and lick it.

"Gold my color? This like what Finn wear. I wear to beach?" He saw her face; it was the exact reaction he was looking for. Now he was just messing with her.

“Uhhhhh....yeah it certainly is.” She crosses her legs. “I mean if you want.” She laughed and fiddled with her hair.

"Send picture to group chat, show Finn!" He said proudly. "Look I make wrestler pose." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a sultry look.

Missy took out her phone and took pictures and sent t to the chat. “There sent!” She said pretending to not be having an internal battle against instinct and heart.  
He wandered around the men's section in the speedo, the fabric showing off the roundness of his ass.

“Jesus fucking Christ that ass.” She mumbled. She found a pair of board shorts with a sunset and palm trees on them. “HERE!” She Said. “These would suit you better!” She then went to the women’s section and looked at conservative one pieces for herself.

He followed her and picked up a suit. It was a high waisted white two-piece with red cherries on it. "That one cute!"

“I dunno I’m too big for it.” She said sheepishly. He was still wearing that. “For god’s sake change your clothes!” She laughed.

"What I'm comfortable! And you would look great!" He held the suit up to her body and eyeballed it.

“Shin pleeeease! If I try this on will you change?” She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes!" He agreed. "We go change, then wear our suits to the beach." He smiled. "Or I keep this one?" He wiggled his hips and moonwalked.

“You’re a dork!” She laughed as she went and changed. She put the suit on and stood looking at herself. She poked her head out. “Shin I dunno!”

He was already in the board shorts, sitting back in one of the beach chairs waiting for her. "Let me see!"  
Missy slowly came out of the changing room. She stood up. The suit accentuating her curves, she looked like a plus size 1950’s bombshell.

Shin looked from her toes up, his gaze lingering on her thighs, her hips, then her breasts. Her curves were beautiful and the white suit brought out the blue in her eyes. "Hana you look beautiful."

“Oh you think so!” She said excitedly as she twirled around. She took her hair out as she did so two could play this game. She posed liked a model. “I don’t know I’m kinda chubby.” Her hair tie fell on the floor and she bent over to pick it up.

Shin bit his lip, watching the curve of her ass as she bent down. He visibly squirmed in his chair.

Missy stood up and flipped her hair back. She stretched and her chest was on display along with her thighs. 'I like this suit." She said.

Shin could barely breathe. He was thinking about he straddling his waist, throwing her hair back as she rode him. He was so caught up in list he barely heard her.

“Hey space boy." She waved her hand at him. "Thanks for picking this out." She took his hand. "Lets go! Did you pay? I need to pay."

He snagged the tag off her swimsuit. "I pick out, I pay." He looked down at the board shorts. "You sure gold not better?" He asked, laughing. He gathered up his clothes he has worn in, slipping on his shirt.

“Board shorts are more you." She said squeezing his hand. "Thank you Shin, this has ben really nice so far." She gathered her clothes and walked away her hips swinging.  
He bit his lip and followed, paying for the suits before he headed to the car.

Missy got in and she pulled out her phone. “You know where this secluded beach is?” She asked him tossing her hair.

He nodded, putting his ray bans back on so she wouldn't catch him staring. "Yeah I do. What Finn say about my picture?  
"  
“Oh!” She pulled up the phone. “He said you dared him didn’t you, never dare Nakamura he just doesn’t care lol.” Missy laughed.

Shin nodded. "Life too short to not do things." He said. "Even if I not in best shape...when I ever going to run around in gold speedo?"

Missy blushed. “I dunno I thought you looked pretty good in that speedo. Certainly fit your sparkling personality.” She said trying to cover her tracks. She had always thought Shinsuke was attractive but she thought of him as a friend first and now, that feeling of wanting more was bubbling to the surface at an alarming rate.  
He smiled at her. 

"Yeah?" He pulled out onto the highway. Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the beach, Prince playing.

“Yeah, You’ve always had such a great personality.” She said to him. Hiding her inner conflict. “Wow this place is beautiful!” She stated getting out of the car.

He nodded. "I surf here sometimes, nice place."

“Come on.” She reaches for his hand. “Let’s go have Some fun!” She spoke excitedly.

Shinsuke let her lead him to the beach. He greeted everyone. "Hey!" "No Speedo Shin?" Becky called out. "It was pretty sexy!" She grinned, eyeing Missy.

Missy let go of Shin’s hand. “I think it matched his sparkling personality!” Missy said bumping into Shinsuke. “You know he’s so sweet.” She smiled.

"You're looking pretty fine there, Missy." Kevin said, winking at her. "I pick out outfit, isn't she cute? Like pin up girl!" Little more than cute, he thought.

Missy punched him in the shoulder playfully but a little too hard. “Thanks for picking it out. I haven’t felt this good in a while.” Missy blushed. “Oh Kevin you hound dog.” Becky smiled. “Hey missy come help me with something.”

Becky led Missy to the car to help her carry the cooler of drinks. "Girl, your eyeballs are basically hanging out of your skull."

Missy blushed. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said taking an end. “Shinsuke and I are friends.”

"Yeah, and you're pretty much all over him, aren't you? I saw that picture and I died, I know you were dying. He is fine! Get him girl!"

“I dunno Becky.” She replied meekly to her friend. “I don’t know if he likes me back.

"Shinsuke seriously, if you don't ask her out I will!" Sami said. "She's a fox!" Kevin added.

Missy looked to Becky. “I honestly don’t know if he likes me back. It was easy with Hideo and Finn and Shinsuke is just. I don’t know. Shinsuke can do better than me.”

"Honey, have you not seen the way he looks at you? He's been eyeballing you for a while now!" Becky said incredulously.   
“Has he? When did you notice? Was it just today?” She said blushing she looked over at Shinsuke.

"Honey, he's been making moony eyes at you forever. Look at him!" Shin has his shades on but as she watched he turned his face to the pair.

Sami looked at shin. “Come on dude. Seriously she’s got it bad for you!” Sami spoke.  
Missy sighed. “Yeah forever. Has he ever said anything about me when we’re my hanging out?”

"Shin's pretty quiet when it comes to personal things but there's no denying how he looks at you." She said.

Shin stole another glance at Missy. "Think so?" He asked. "Shinsuke, she wants to smash." Kevin laughed.

Missy looked at Shinsuke. She bit her lip. “God I don’t know if I can do it again, but I really feel for him. Like I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Sami laughed. “Shinsuke bro, she keeps looking at you, you two always hang out, and just notice how much she touches you. She’s into you.”

"Enough talking! Go get him!" Becky said as she sat the cooler down. "Go talk to him!" Shin watched her from behind his shades. When they sat the cooler down he stood and walked over. He looked at Missy before he went in the cooler to get a beer.

Missy blushed. “So you surf here often?” She asked him. She opened the cooler and grabbed a hard mikes. “Well not often as in like Fuck okay I can’t English apparently.” She laughed.

He grinned. "It okay, sometimes I can't English too." He smiled. "I surf here when I'm here. Twice a week."

Missy nodded. “I’ve always been interested in surfing.” She touched his arm. “You’ll have to teach me sometimes!” She smiled at him. “Oh by the way I saw one of your old wrestling outfits absolutely wonderful.” She laughed.

"Which one?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, I teach you sometime."

“That little red number when you were probably like,18.” She laughed. “Of course I’ve had some questionable outfits.” She smiled. She looks to Becky. “How am I doing?” She mouthed.

Becky smiled shook her head no. Shin smiled at her. "I in better shape then." He teased as he took a drink.  
Missy looked at Shinsuke. “I dunno I think you’re in great shape now. I honestly don’t see the difference.” She told him. “Only thing that changed is your hair, it looks nicer longer. “ she said moving some of it out of his face. “It suits you.” Her hand came to rest on his chest.

He gave her a smile and covered her hand with his own.

Missy peaked at Becky as if to say better? Missy blushed and sipped her drink. He traced his chest. The boys were hitting each other. She traced a shape on his chest. “You’ve Always been impressive. Don’t sell yourself short.”

He grinned at her. "You too Missy-chan." He looked around. "Why everyone on land? Let's go swim!"

“Race you!” Missy said as she tagged Shinsuke and ran for the water. “You won’t catch me!”

Shin dashed after her, Becky, Finn, and Sami following behind. Kevin stayed on the beach drinking.

Missy dove into the water and stay submerged for a while and came up flipping her hair back like a mermaid.

Shin glided under the water and surfaced, his wet hair in his face.

Missy looked at him. He looked beautiful. “Well then looks like I beat you!” She joked to him smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah, ya did!" A splash of water caught him across the back of the head. 

"Hey you two! There are other people here ya know!" Becky jeered.

“Oh gee I didn’t notice.” She splashed Becky and got shin in the process.

He shook the water from his face and together he and Becky splashed Missy. Finn swam to Missy's side and started helping her.

Missy was giggling and smiling as she and Finn splashed them. Missy moved closer and closer until she tripped over and rock and fell onto Shinsuke knocking them both down.

Shin pushed her up out of the water first, coughing and sputtering as he came up.

“Shit Shin I’m sorry.” She said moving hair from his dad and touching him all over.   
“Are you okay?” She wipes water from his face.

He chuckled. "I'm okay! Just water!"

“Oh okay.” She turned bright red and realized how she was touching him. “Becky a word.” She said grabbing her friend.

"What?" Becky said, an amused edge to her voice.

“Heeeeelp.” She said Becky. “He thinks I’m an idiot. And what is so funny?” She asked.

"You are the least smooth character I have ever met!" She chuckled. "And I swear if he can't see you'd into him, he's dense!"

“How can I be smooth?” She asked. “I dunno this was so easy before being with him and now I just wanna kiss him!” She said nervously.

"Well then kiss him! Find a way to get alone with him and go for it! You'll know if he wants it. His body will tell you."

“I feel like a teenager. I’ve kissed men before but he’s different I feel like I’ve forgotten everything. How will I know? What should his body do?” She asked a nervous wreck.

"You know! You make eye contact and if he holds it, move in reeeeal slow. You know how this works! Its just Shinsuke!"

Missy laughed. “Yeah.” She looked to Shinsuke. Missy started a game of splashing. After she started to get everyone she got to Shinsuke. She splashed him hard. “Gotcha!” She giggled. “Bet you can’t get me!” She winked at him and dove under the water.

He followed behind her, surfacing by a rock.

Missy laughed and ran from him along the rock. “Come ooooon!” She did his little pose to tease him.

He followed her, reaching out to tag her.

Missy moved to the side of the rock away from him. “Hey where’d you go?”

He peeped around the rock. "Hey!"

Missy smiled. “There you are!” She giggled.

He swam be him her, putting her between him and the rock. He smiled at her. "Why you hide from me?"  
Missy turned around and looked at him. “ Cause we’re playing a game.” She told to him.

"Hide and seek?" he asked. 

“I guess.” She said moving a piece of seaweed off him. She touched his chest. “I think we’re playing a different game though. One that’s a little more dangerous. “ She spoke deliberately, drawing shapes on his chest. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes gazing up into his beautiful brown ones. 

He looked down at her hand on his chest and back up to her face.

There was a spark there. She could feel the tension and the heat building. She leaned up and brought her face closer. “A game that we’re playing with our hearts.” She said her lips inches from his.

He moved closer, his lips brushing hers chastely.

“You want it.” She breathed after his brushed hers. She kissed him sweetly.

"I want to try." He said, pushing her gently against the rock. He gave her another kiss.  
“I want to try too.” She kissed him again. 

He intensified the kiss, his hand on her hip.

Missy kissed him back giving the kiss more umph. She wrapped a leg around his waist.

He slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as the waves ripples around their chests.

Missy moaned into the kiss lightly. The tension getting unbearable.

"Hey what are you two-" they broke the kiss suddenly to look at Finn, who was sporting a wide grin. "Oh ho!"

Missy blushed. She looked at Shinsuke half hoping to go back to kissing.

Shin winked at Finn. "Exploring!" Finn grinned broadly. "I'm so telling everyone."

Missy moved away from Shinsuke and kinda just wanted to hide. She started to move from the two men.

He reached for her hand and grasped it. "Finn!" Shin said, making a zipping motion across his lips. "Go play with others." Finn was still grinning ear to ear. "Alright, alright. Secret safe for now."

Missy looked up at Shinsuke. “Well that was fun, guess we will never do that again.” She laughed nervously.

He moved so his back was against the rock this time and he pulled her close, giving her another sweet kiss.

Missy kissed him back, sweetly. She stopped. “Shin, what does this mean?” She asked timidly. She put her hands on his chest.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I like it."

“I like it too.” She started to kiss him sweetly.

He pulled back. "This is confusing." He replied with a small smile.

“In a good way?” She asked him. “I hope in a good way.”

He nodded. "In a good way."


	5. Tsukiatte kudasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire is burning hot on this fancy arcade get together. Sushi and Sake lead to sweet touches and near misses. Will the Drink and fun liberate the two love birds from their confines? Will they finally get together? Or will their feelings remain caged in their hearts?

Hana: Tsukiatte kudasai

 

Missy yawned and headed for the bus. She got on and her eyes searched for her possibly more than just friend and partner Shinsuke. She was looking for him and spotted him more towards the middle of the bus. She waved and walked towards him. “Shin!” She said excitedly.

He pulled a white earbud out of his ear. "Heyo!" He said excitedly. "Sit, sit!" He said, patting the seat beside him. He had his phone in one hand; he had been playing Candy Crush.

Missy excitedly went and sat next to Shinsuke. “I was looking for you these trips are so much easier with a friend.” She bumped him lightly. “Ahh candy crush, my fav game is bejeweled!” She said to him as she put her things away.

"I play that too." He said. "I have lots of games." He nodded his head along to his music, his high ponytail swinging behind him.

She sat down next to him. “Whatcha listening to Shin! It looks like fun!” She asked taking out her I pad. She had dressed up today to look pretty for shin. She wanted him to thinks she was pretty, she wanted that magic from the beach again.

He offered her the ear bud from his left ear. He was listening to some electronic Japanese pop music. His head bobbed from side to side as one hand danced across his knee, the other playing Candy Crush. He hardly ever sat still. His eyes saw here, she was beautiful, just like she had been at the beach. 

Missy took the ear bud and listened with him, she finally didn’t listen to this music but she liked it a lot with him. She smiled when she saw his dancing hand. He was always moving and she thought it was cute. She started to dance along with him. while she played bejeweled on her iPad.

Shin knocked her shoulder lightly with his as he swayed side to side. He sang along lowly in Japanese.

Missy smiled and knocked him back with her shoulder. “You’ll have to teach me some Japanese sometime.” She smiled at him. As she tried to say teach me please teacher her butchered it awfully saying instead sleep with me teacher.

Shinsuke snorted, his nose crinkling as he laughed. "No! No! Like this!" He said, saying the correct phrase. "No say other one. Could get you in trouble." He grinned.

“Oooohhh.” She repeated the correct phrase back. “What did I say?” She asked.

Shin bit his bottom lip, his cheeks turning a bit red. "Nothing."

“Are you sure? Did I say something offensive?” She asked him again. “I’m sorry if I did.” She Said sheepishly. “Hey why don’t you play me your favorite song!”

Shin smiled and leaned in close to her ear. "You ask me to sleep with you." He grinned as he picked up his phone, flipping through songs. He flipped to one called Heaven. "I like this right now." He said as the song began. 'Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven' followed by some catchy dance beats.

Missy turned the brightest shade of red when he told her what she had said. Not that her subconscious had been thinking that it still embarrassed her. Missy looked at Shinsuke blushing.

His hand danced towards hers. "It okay! Simple mistake." He smiled. "It okay hana."

Missy watched his hand as she grooved to the beat. She made her hand dance towards his and she let out a sweet and innocent giggle. “Thank you Shin.” She replied relieved.

A new song came on and Shin crossed his legs, his feet tapping as he swayed his head side to side. 'Where's my samurai? I've been searching for a man all across Japan. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong but still a little shy. Yes I need, I need my samurai.” 

Missy was now blushing heavily. To hide this she grabbed onto Shinsuke’s arm and buried her face in his chest. Her mind was screaming for her to tell him. But she would be quiet. She thought she heard the annoying voice of AJ styles headed her way.

Shin patted her hair. "It okay! Just slip up!" He said.

“Oh I’m not upset just, my brain stopped working.” She giggled. “You’re a lot like that samurai in the song.”

"Yeah? I samurai? Are you butterfly?" He asked, referring to the song. Aj sat in the seat across from her. "Hello!" He said cheerily. "I see you joined the mixed tag match. I wish you would have given me a shot, I'm the champ. The champ that runs the camp!"  
“Yes you are samurai and I’m the butterfly.” She smiled at shinsuke’s. “Oh hi AJ.” She said rolling her eyes. “I prefer someone whose ego isn’t bigger than this bus.”

"Well I mean when you got the swagger to back it up." He grinned.  
“Eew.” She replied to AJ. “You and Sami are gross.” She said to him. She turned back to shinsuke. “But yeah you’re a samurai and I’m. Butterfly.”

"You know Shinsuke doesn't win eeeevery match, right? I've beat him. More than a few times. Shinsuke patted his knee. "My knee, your face."

“Exactly his knee your face AJ.” She said to him. “So please stop trying to flirt with me.” She replied exasperatedly.

"Shinsuke is weird. When you want a normal guy, come find me. I'll show you what a southern gentleman is like." He winked before he got up. Shin rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks but I’d rather get an STD go on a date with you.” She snapped at him. “Which judging by your so called gentlemanly manner you’ve had plenty.”  
“Of STDS that is.”

Aj scrunched up his face. "Obviously I was looking at the wrong girl. You're rude." Shin laughed.

“I’m only rude because I’m not like the rest of the whores you’ve screwed with and I actually have a brain.” She shot at him again.

Aj lifted his eyebrows. "Well then. Sorry I bothered to show you any attention."

“Apology accepted.” She Said Suddenly losing her confidence.

"Got your hands full Shinsuke. She might chew you up next." He said before he left.

Missy shrunk away from AJ. She sniffled a little. “Thanks Shin.”

"He okay guy, but married. He should not be flirting."

“All the single ones keep coming after me and I’m like please leave me alone yah know.” She said to him. “But not you I like hanging out with you.”

"You are single?" He asked in his slow, methodical way of speaking with his heavy accent.

Missy squeeed on the inside. His way of talking was so endearing. “Yes I’m single.” She smiled. “Only ever been in two relationships but most men get scared when they find out who I am.” She told shyly looking to Shinsuke. She knew he felt the same way about her that she did him, which was well not in love, but she definitly felt something stronger.  
"You good person." He said slowly. "You deserve good person."

“Thanks Shinsuke.” She blushed and almost choked on her thought, the question spilled out of her before she could stop it. “So are you single?” She asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Yes. But I have my eye on someone else." He said, opening his eye wide with his fingers and grinning at her.

She laughed, not getting the joke was meant for her. “She’s a lucky girl.” She said to him almost disappointed.

Sami leaned over the seat in front of them. "Hey, we're here early. There's this really big arcade and Kevin and I are going, do you want to go with us?" He asked her.

“Ooh Uhh Yeah! I love arcades!” She said excitedly. “Shin you wanna come with us!” She said excitedly. “I bet you’re awesome at video games!”

Shin made a undecided face. "Okay At video games. I come only if sushi afterwards."

“Ooh yeah we can totes get sushi later you’ll have to teach me how to eat it and such.” She said not realizing that it sounded slightly dirty.

"I teach you Gakusei. Eating easy." He chuckled. "Now we play video games!"

“Yahooo!” She said excitedly. She grabbed her purse. “Come on Shin lets go!” She grabbed his hand.

Shin followed her off the bus, trailing behind Kevin and Sami. Sami was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "C'mon let's go! I'm gonna win something cool in the arcade!"

“Okay Sami just you try!” Missy smiled, she looked back to Shinsuke. “You okay shin?”

Shin nodded, giving her a broad smile. "Tag team? Win something cool?" He asked as they entered the arcade. The neon and flashing lights danced across their faces. Sami dragged Kevin off to a two person Jurassic Park game.

“Yeah! Tag team!” She beamed. “ There go the mister and misses.” She pointed at Sami and Kevin. “I bet we could win a stuffed animal or something.” She laughed. He looked really handsome. She liked how the lights played on his face.

Shin let his hair down and pulled it up into a bun and walked over to Kevin and Sami.   
"We get more tickets than you! We beat you!" He said.   
"You two can't beat us! She probably sucks at video games." Kevin said. "We get big stuffed animal." Shinsuke said. Sami patted his shoulder. "I bet I can beat you at ddr." 

"Ddr?" Shinsuke said, slowly spelling out the letters.

“Dance dance revolution it’s a dancing game.” She said to shinsuke. “You follow the steps on the screen and that’s how you play.” She smiled at him. Damn with his hair down he was really cute. She had to up her game. She pulled her hair up. She pulled her shirt down and rremoved her leather jacket to show off her body and her beauty to shinsuke. “You’d be great I think!”

 

"Ah Dance Dance Revolution!" He said with great difficulty then he said it in Japanese. "I do good." He said. He spotted the flashing machine playing loud music and grabbed Missy's hand, leading her to the back to the machine.

“Ooh where are we going. Shin.” She said following the excited man. He was adorable and it made her heart flutter.

He stepped between the rails of the DDR machine and stood on the arrow pads. "The butterfly song!" He said excitedly. "I do well on this." He pressed the button and the song blared. He started by stepping on the pads with the growing rhythm.

Missy stood and watched him. He was adorable, she watched him move. She kinda looked at him with a half smile and moony eyes. He had her attention.

He moved, a tangle of fluidly moving limbs. His hair fell from the bun as he danced to the song about the samurai and the butterfly.

Missy leaned against the rail and watched him. He really was the Samurai and she was the butterfly. She felt so strongly about Shinsuke. Stronger than any man or woman for that matter. “Go Shinsuke go!” She jumped up and down.

He finished the song with a spin, a grin on his face. He scored a 90%. "Gah low score!"

She remained speechless with the spin and grin. She snapped out of it. “That’s a low score!” She said in disbelief. “You got the highest score on the machine.” She Said pointing to the screen.

"i do better at home." He said. "I not samurai of this machine." He laughed. "Sami may beat me." Sami heard his name and wandered over with Kevin. "You're on!" He glanced at Shin's score. "Oh yeah, I can beat that!"  
“That’s literally the highest score ever on this machine I highly doubt it” She said to shin. “Oh can beat Sami, just you did in the match.” She stuck her tongue out at Sami playfully  
.  
"Americans not good at Japanese games!" Shin said. "You pick song!" Sami picked a different one and they both waited for the song to begin. Kevin clapped Sami on the shoulder. "You got him!"

“You can do it Shin!” She said happily. “I believe in you!” She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Shin danced with spins and steps, his arms moving in the fluid motions he normally did. Sami danced with kicking, scuffing movements. At the end of the song Shinsuke posed at the screen, arms outstretched. Shinsuke's 90% to Sami's 70%. "Yeaoh!" Shinsuke cheered.

“Yay Shin! Omg look at you! Oh my gosh!” Missy was so excited for Shin. “I told you Sami!” She ran up and hugged Shinsuke.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Now we win you giant teddy bear!" 

"Rematch, Shin!" Sami said. 

"No!" Shin laughed, sticking his tongue out at him over her head.

“Yeah suck it up loser!” She smiled at Sami. “Oh Shin we don’t have to.” She laughed. “I mean I bet I can kick your butt in the ticket games!” She smiled at him. She liked the feeling of him hugging her.

He gathered up the tickets he had won and shoved them in the front pocket of his hoodie. "We win giant Pikachu. Whether you take it or I keep it." He smiled. "Pikachu huge at home." He took her hand and led her to some of the other games.

Missy really liked having Shin hold her hand. She liked this feeling of being his. She was sure the rumor mill was flying about her and Shinsuke. “I looooove Pikachu! I grew up playing Pokémon!” She squealed. “Look Jurassic Park ticket game!” She said happily.

"You kill dinosaur with me?" He asked. They heard a commotion at the front of the arcade. Kids were entering the once empty arcade and they were recognizing Kevin and Sami.

Shin pulled her into the darkened booth of the Jurassic Park game. He slid their ticket card twice and grasped his gun. "Die dinosaur die!" He grinned.  
“Hell yes!” She Said happily. She was almost taken aback from Shins force in pulling her. She grabbed the gun and laughed when he said died dinosaur die. She laughed happily. “Hopefully we won’t get caught!” She giggled.

"We will. Maybe they will wait till after game!" He smiled as they began playing the game. As they played, children and young people began crowding around the cubical. They were all whispering among each other, eyes trained on Shinsuke.

“Hopefully!” Missy was intensely into the game catching the eyes of some young men and some little kids. “Come on Shin! We almost got him.

"Let's go!" Shin said, holding his gun with both hands and playing intensely.

Missy let out a slight scream as the spiders jumped on the screen. She hated spiders. “Eeeeeek I hate spiders!”

"I keep you safe!" Shin said, swinging his gun to her side to shoot at the spiders on the screen. A spider jumped on his side, biting the last bit of his life. "Keep going!" He said, rooting her on. "Kill the dinosaurs!"

“I got this I’ll save us!” She Said going on to win the game completely. “Hell yeah!” She looked and Shinsuke as the machine spit it out tickets. “I did it! Oh my god!”

Shin smiled and high fived her. "You save us!" He gathered their tickets and stuffed them into his pockets. He produced two sharpies from his pocket and gave her one. "Sign autographs. Make kids day." He smiled. He stepped out of the game and kids swarmed him, smiling and laughing and calling his name.

Missy smiled and she watched him. She didn’t think anyone would be into her when suddenly a group of young girls came up to her. “MISS KISS!” They yelled. Missy too the sharpie or and signed the girls autographs and answered questions. “Miss Kiss are you and Shinsuke Nakamura a couple?” One asked. Missy blushed. “Welll I uhhh well we’re friends for right now.” She said to the girl looking over at shinsuke. Her heart skipped a beat.

Shin stood with a line of young girls and boys and they all crossed their wrists after him. "Ready?" He asked. When they all cheered he began shaking his hands and they all joined in. "Yeaoh!" They all cheered around him. Sami and Kevin snapped pictures of him and then the girls and a few boys gathering around Missy.

Missy's heart swelled when she saw shin with the kids. It was really sweet and so was he and she could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks and that little knot in her belly of butterflies. She noticed the boys and smiled. "Alright who wants the kiss of death?" She asked and the kids jumped up and down. She did her little spin, wink, pose and blew a kiss. The kids went wild. She leaned down to signed the t shirt of a little boy who was more than excited. She posed for a picture with him and with his parents permission she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

Shin reached for her hand and lifted it in the air. "Next women champ!" He said and the kids around them cheered.

Missy blushed and looked at all of them. "I certainly hope so!" She smiled, and then shot them her tag line. "Because I'm Unbreakable!" The kids yelled again.

Shin shot her a smile. "Be good! Have fun!" He said gesturing at the arcade. Shin showed her the inside of his hoodie pocket. "You think we have enough for Pikachu?"

Shins smile was to die for. “I think so let’s go trade them in for a receipt!” She said excitedly.

"Pika pika!" He said as he walked to the arcade counter. He pointed up at the one he wanted. Pikachu holding an apple. "Pikachu!" He said in his thick accent before he dumped the tickets they had won all over the counter. The attendant handed the stuffed animal over to him and he kissed the top of its head before handing it over to Missy.

“Awwww Shin that’s so sweet of you!” She said truly touched by the gesture. She giggled at him making the Pikachu noise. “Thanks Shinsuke, this was really fun.” She Hugged the giant stuffed toy. “Now I might be able to sleep well tonight in my hotel room, I always sleep best on the bus with you.” She Stated.

He gave her a shy smile, his hair falling in his face. "You ready for food?" He asked as he held up his phone. "Japanese place around corner. Sami and Kevin approached the counter.

Missy smiled shyly back at Shin. His smile was really cute and she couldn’t help but feel her heart leap from her chest. “Yeah sure.” She said reaching out to our shins hair behind his ears

"Holy shit you got the pikachu!" Sami said, he and Kevin each with giant rainbow colored slinkies. "We got two prizes so we each had one.”

"Pika for the pika girl." Shin declared.

“Awww Shin.” She said turning bright red. “I have no idea what that means but it sounds cute, just like Hana.” She said to Shin. “Cool slinkies you two!”

 

 

"You no know pikachu girl song?" He asked. "I show you. We go eat. You come with?" He asked Kevin and Sami. The two men looked at each other. 

"What's for dinner?" Kevin asked. 

"Sushi!" Shin replied. 

"Nah, I want pizza." Kevin said. "Maybe we let the two loooove birds have dinner together!" Sami jeered.

"No I don't know the pikachu girl song." She said to shin and she laughed a little at his broken english. She laughed at the boys until the love birds comment. 'I....I don't know what you're talkjng about." She blushed heavily.

Shin winked at her. "We no want your company anyway! We go eat." Sami and Kevin looked at each other. 

"We'll see it on TMZ tomorrow anyway!" Kevin said. 

"Maybe he's show you his smooth style." Sami said.

Missy just about died. "Okay you two jokesters haha." she laughed nervously, and hugged the stuffed toy tight. "Yeah we can go eat now." She said to Shin.

Kevin didn't get his joke. "Ya know...smooth style...king of strong style? Smooth operator?" Sam explained. 

"Personally I would have gone with king of sexy style." Kevin said. "Sounds better. I'm sure Missy agrees."

“Okaaaaay that’s enough of that.” Missy said beet red. “Let’s go eat shin I’m starving.” Her tummy growled to add to the point.

Shin walked quietly beside her, his hands swaying and dancing at his sides. He pulled out his phone and looked up a song on his phone, passed her his ear buds. It was the Pika Girl song.

Missy smiled. “Ahh so I’m a pika girl.” She said jamming along with him. She looked at hi, and s,I led and then stuck her tongue out playfully.  
Him and smiled.

He pointed at the pikachu then to her. "Pika and pika girl!" He held the door open at the Japanese place for her, gesturing her in.

Missy laughed. “You’re too much.” She said as they entered the Japanese place, which was fun by actual Japanese people. She had no idea what to do. “Errm.”

"I got this." He smiled. The servers all fawned over him, having been a huge star in Japan. He spoke to them in Japanese and the showed the pair to a private room where they sat by themselves.

“Ohhh fancy!” She said looking around. They were surrounded by a fish tank with all kids of Japanese fish swimming around. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"You eat sushi?" He asked

“Mmmm not really I’m kinda scared of it.” She admitted looking at him. “Never tried it before.”

He browsed the menu. "We order this, get everything." He said, pointing at a platter of a little bit of everything.

Missy nodded. "Okay I trust you." You she said to Shin. She looked into his onyx eyes, they were warm and inviting like chocolate.

A server entered and he ordered in Japanese. When she left he walked around the table to the fish tank to watch the fish swim. "You think they fish for sushi here?" He asked, waiting to see if she got his joke.

Missy was drinking water and she snorted when she heard Shinsuke’s joke. It came out of her nose and she laughed really hard. “Oh my god shin.” She laughed and laughed.

He turned to face her, his grin reaching his eyes. "I like your laugh." He said, moving to sit next to her.

“Aww thanks.” She looked at him her heart beating wildly. “And I like your smile.”

He picked up the chopsticks from the table, broke them apart, and showed her how to hold them. "You eat like this?" He asked, mimicking how to pick up food with them. "You eat with chopsticks?"

Missy looked at his hands. “mm okay.” She made the hand and chopstick motion. “I eat with chopsticks every now and then it’s hard.” She said and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkling.

He reached across her and took her hands, shaping her hands around the sticks to hold them better. "Like this hana."  
Missy's breath caught when he touched her hand. For someone so strong he was so gentle and tender. "Ohh okay I see." She said softly. "Hana, I still dont know what that means." She said to him.

He gave her a small smile. "You no google?" He teased.

"Oh Well, I don't really trust google translate cause its often times wrong, so I figured I'd ask a language speaker." She said messing with the chop sticks the fell out of her hand. 'Oh shoot!"

"Hana is flower." He said in his thick accent. He took his chop sticks and snapped them at her playfully.

"Oh, that's really sweet." She said to Shin trying to pick up the chop sticks. 

‘damn it, can you help me again?" She asked shinsuke. He was really cute and he couldn't help but feel butterflies when he told her it meant flower.

"You are cute like flower and smell like cherry blossoms." He said as he reached for the chop sticks and her hands, bringing him closer to her.

"Ohh Shinsuke thats...." She had no words as he got closer. The blood was rushing through her ears and she trembled a little bit. Being so close to him was scary but invigorating.

He turned his face to look at her. He was close enough to smell her sweet perfume and he tucked his hair behind his ear. "Next Japan tour I take you to see cherry blossom." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I would like that very much, I've always wanted to see them." She said moving in a little closer to his face. Her blue eyes meeting his warm brown ones.

The door clicked open, the server slipping inside with their food and a bottle of sake. Shin gave her a polite smile as he cleared his throat and distanced himself enough to let the server place their food down.

Missy cleared her throat and looked away from him mentally beating herself up. She looked at the plate slightly scared by it and tried really hard not to blush at what had just happened.

Shin bowed to the server and looked to Missy. "You know how to hold chop sticks now hana? You ready to eat sushi?"

"Yeah I think I got it now." She smiled at shin. "I just don't know which one to choose." She went for one that looked less intimidating than the others.

He poured them both sake before combing his hair aside and tucking it behind his ear. He fell into pointing out the different sushi and trying his best to explain what each one was.

"Oh yeah I think I'll like the lobster one." She said taking that and biting into it. She hated the seaweed. She screwed up her face in displeasure.

"What wrong?" He laughed, taking a piece and biting into it.

She finished eating the piece of sushi. "The seaweed tastes like super fishy." She laughed. She downed the Saké. "Oh lord that’s strong."

Shin pointed out pieces with little to no seaweed, taking sips of his sake. "Drink slow." He said. "No loose your head."

Missy smiled. "Okay I'll go slow." Dinner was way too much fun and Missy had had a little too much Saké. She giggled when Shinsuke made a joke.

Shin smiled at her. "Drunk!" He laughed. "You laugh lots."

"But you're funny Shin." She said smiling broadly at him. "You're funny and super cute." She said moving her hair from her face. She stumbled. "The walk will help me sober up.” She laughed as she hugged her Pikachu.

"You are cute!" He said as he struggled to shrug out of his hoodie, the hoodie lifting up his shirt to show off his belly as he pulled it off.

Missy couldn't help but eye him. She let out a long low whistle. "Thanks buddy." She giggled.

Shin grinned at her as he appeared out from under the hoodie. "I see you!" He laughed, waggling a finger at her. "We have to go. Sober up before au-to-graphs." He sounded out.

Missy giggled uncontrollably and sat down on the pavement outside the restaurant."Shiiiiiin." She groaned as she held her sides and laughed.

 

He reached out to take her hand. "Come on." He said gently. "You no go to signing. I tell them you sick. Should not have had sake."

“Noooo I'll be fiiiiiiiiine!" She said taking his hand. "I just need a brisk walk to sober me up!' She said giggling. She took a step forward and then went flying forwards into Shinsuke. "Oops sorry."

"Hey!" He laughed. Her face close to his. "Easy Hana."  
"Sorry Sensei!' She laughed back at him, but then she got quiet. She looked into his dark brown eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "You have such pretty eyes Shinsuke." She said to him.

He smiled at her, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he held her and the giant Pikachu. "You are cure pika girl." He leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers.

Missy nearly fainted at the feeling of his lips brushing hers. She was almost hesitant, before she returned the kiss and kissed him harder.

Shin wrapped his arms around her, holding her and the Pikachu close. "We can no stay here. Cameras." He said, gesturing around. "Rumors."

Missy pulled away. "Yeah we should go, but that kiss was really nice." She said to him stroking his face.

"Very nice." He smiled before he offered her his arm. "We go?"

'Shinsuke, do you like like me? Like go on dates ad stuff?" She asked taking his arm and walking.

He reached down to take her hand. "Tsukiatte kudasai?" He asked and huffed. "Will you-" he was struggling to make his sentence in English.

"uhhh hang on." She said to him she took out her phone and put the translator on. "Here speak into it." She smiled at him.

"Tsukiatte kudasai?" He said into the phone and it translated, the phone reading 'will you date me'. Shin nodded excitedly and pointed at her phone. "Will you date me?" He said, sounding out the words slowly.

Missy let out an excited yelp. "Oh my god! Yes! Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled and put the pikachu down and gave shin a passionate kiss.

He ran his hand through the hair at the side of her head as they kissed. "Thank you hana." He smiled."We go, hana." He said, motioning with his head. "Au-to-graphs." He reached in his pocket for gum and passed her a piece. "No drunk, Missy-chan."

Missy took the gum graciously. "Thanks dear." She giggled kissing his cheek. 'Let's go sign autographs." She said taking his hand as they walked away.

Becky made faces at Missy. "Nice pikachu!" He laughed. "He your new boyfriend?" She asked with amusement in her Irish accent.

“Well, you'll be happy to know Becky Lynch. Shinsuke is my boyfriend now!" She said clinging to Shinsuke and beaming.

"ah is that right?" Becky laughed. "You locked down smackdown's most eligible bachelor? You go girl!" She said, lightly punching Missy's arm. "Yay Shin!"

"Thanks." Missy smiled. "Shin won the Pikachu for me and then took me for sushi, it was nice." She smiled and then leaned in to kiss Shinsuke.

Shin smiled at her. "Hana, I must go." He said, pointing at his table with several of the men, away from her and the rest of the women. He kissed the top of her head."Bye!"

"Bye.” She called waving to him and blowing him a kiss as he walked away. She turned to the girls and let out an excited shriek.

Shinsuke caught AJ looking in her direction. "She is taken." He said slowly and with a smile. He passed Kevin and Sami. "I win her over."

"Becky you would not believe it just oh my god he was so adorable, I am so glad that I fell asleep on him that one time." She said smiling. "I don't know how long it will last but damn." She smiled.

"There is something about him, makes him magnetic." Becky said. "That's why the crowd loves him so much."

"Yeah..." She looked over to Shinsuke. "He certainly is magnetic."

He caught her eye and waved. Xavier Woods walked by Shinsuke, showed him his phone. Their kiss was already being tweeted about. A fan had snapped a photo. Shin shrugged. "She is hot!" He laughed.

Missy waved back to shin. She checked her phone and saw their kiss is on the internet. She ran over to the table where he was and lay a long and passionate kiss on him.

She caught him off guard and he nearly pulled her over the table. "Care-ful hana!" He smiled as a good bit of the crowd and other superstars awwed them.

"Im sorry I just needed one last kiss before I go." She nuzzled his face. "Thanks for everything." She said sweetly.

He smiled at her, brushed her hair aside and kissed her sweetly. "Be alone soon." He said.  
Missy was sore from her match with Natalya and she winced getting on the bus. She just wanted to sit down. She found an empty seat and plopped down there waiting for Shin to show up. He had won his match, she had not.

Shin walked along with Tye Dillinger, telling him a story as they walked to the bus.

Missy was a little downtrodden from losing and she was in pain, but she smiled when she saw shin.

He climbed on the bus behind Tye. "Konichiwa Hana." He greeted, taking the seat beside her.

"Konichiwa Koibito." She smiled at him. A bruise on her jaw. "I'm really glad to see you.' She said to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed the bruise on her jaw gently. "Sorry you loose match." He said. "Good match."

'Yeah I really thought I had her." She said to Shin. "Can I get a kiss?" She asked him batting her eyelashes at him.

One corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. "Yes!" He leaned down to kiss her, letting her take the lead.

'That damn smile of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day." She teased giving him a sweet kiss, and then deepening it, into an intense make out type kiss.

Several people wolf whistled around them and Shin pulled away, grinning fiercely.  
Missy blushed. “Alright everyone calm down.” She said jokingly. She nuzzled Shinsuke. “Thanks koibito. I really needed that. I’m feeling really sad or uh Kanashi.”  
She said looking up at him.

He leaned back against the bus window and motioned for her to sit between his legs and lean against his chest. "What is wrong, Hana?"

“I’m just bummed about my match, I can’t be women’s champ if they keep writing me like this .” She moved to lay between his legs. Her Japanese cherry blossom perfume was on today just for him. “I should of beat Her.” She Said glumly. “But hey you were amazing, and people are really running with this whole us thing.” She stroked his chest.

"You did your best." He said slowly, running his hand through her hair. "You get better. I still train you."

“I mean if they want me to be champ then why are they writing me losing the next four matches.” She asked. “And thanks my love.” She nuzzled against his chest.  
"You work hard, they change minds." He said, laying his chin on top of her head. He showed her a post of them kissing proclaiming them kawaii.

She smiled. “We most certainly are.” She nuzzled against him. “Your pikachu kept me company on the hotel, I wish it was you instead though.” She states.

"She means she'd like to peek-at-chu Shin." Tye teased.

Missy snorted. “Yup totally what I meant.” She laughed as she curled up against shin.

Shin got her to stand so he could stretch out across the seats with her laying chest to chest, her leg thrown over his.

Missy smiled and gave him a soft kiss then, a strong one kinda sinking into the making out again.

Shin sighed against her, letting her guide the kiss again as he gently reciprocated. He moved her hand to his chest where he could hold it.

Missy was happy he was reciprocating she deepened it and made the kiss more intense. She sighed into the kiss, letting him take over.

He licked and nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She granted it almost surprised at his sudden intensity. “Mmmm.” She moaned softly.

His lips danced across hers, his tongue caressing.

Missy was a really enjoying this. She rubbed his chest a hand going under his shirt to touch his pecs. She kissed him hard.

He rolled her over fully on top of him, the bus silent with nearly everyone sleeping. His hand travelled up the ridge of her backbone beneath her shirt as they kissed.

She shudders at his touch and she melted into him. She’d let it go on a little longer. She eventually broke the kiss and caught her breath.

He leaned up to kiss her forehead, looking out of the dark windows. "We sleep now Hana." He said.

“Agreed Koibito.” She said settling in against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and settled in for sleep.


	6. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A PHYSICAL ASSAULT IF THIS IS UPSETTING TO YOU OR MAY TRIGGER A PAST EVENT IN YOUR MIND I ADVISE YOU EITHER SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR SCROLL ABOUT HALF WAY TO THE SECTION WHERE THE ASAULT IS NOT WRITTEN! PLEASE STAY SAFE AND PROTECT YOUR MENTAL HEALTH!

Hana: The Attack

 

Missy gave Shinsuke a kiss before she grabbed her Gym bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She told him. “Have fun with your friends at the beach.” She told him.

"I will! See you tomorrow!" He said giving her another quick kiss before parting ways.

Missy was walking to her car when she say someone lurking in the shadows. She didn’t see them again so she didn’t let it bother her. As she was walking and looking for her keys they fell on the ground and she bent over to pick them up. Next thing she new someone had thrown her to the group and was pawing at her clothes. “Heeeeeeelp!” She screeched as she kicked and fought. The man tore at her shirt and tried to claw at her jeans. She kicked him in the face and tried to crawl away. “SOME ONE HELP.” She grabbed her phone and dialed 911. The man was catching up to her when the hulking figure of Braun Strowman came dashing from the darkness.

"Hey! Hey! Leave her alone!!" Braun boomed, running towards the scene. The man turned and ran away. Braun dashed past Missy and tackled the man to the ground. "Missy you calling the cops?" he called back as he pinned the struggling man to the ground.

Missy dialed 911 and the cops were on their way. Missy sank to the ground and sat there in shock her shirt torn and scratches on her body. She curled up into a ball and she picked up the phone and called Shinsuke.

Shin picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi!" He said cheerily.

The police sirens sounded in the background. “Baby I need you.” She said quietly. Men shouted in the background.

"Missy! What happen! Where are you?"

“At the center, a man, a man came after me, he tried to take my clothes off. He was wearing my merch.” She responded quietly, the sirens grew louder and the police officer came out talk to her.

"I be right there!" Shin heard the sirens and was soon in the parking lot. Braun had his arm around Missy's back protectively as both of them talked to police.

Missy’s shirt was torn and hanging off her shoulder. Her breast in her bra exposed. Her jeans were askew and her hair a mess she had a skinned knee and wounds on her palms and elbow. Her eyes were wild and she was shaking.

Shin ran to her and peeled off his shirt, giving it to her and when she put it on he pulled her close. He looked up to Braun. 

"Right place, right time. I caught him, Shinsuke." Shin nodded and reached out a hand to shake. "Thank you so much Braun."

Missy cling to Shinsuke like a scared child. She was shaking and too weak to move or stand as she started to stumble.

He held her close and kissed her forehead. Braun ran his hand across her shoulder. "He's gone now little one. Your Shin is here, it's over." "Thanks again Braun." Shin said.

Missy clung to Shinsuke. The officer came over to talk to missy and Shinsuke. Missy was quiet. She wanted to disappear.

"You have to answer his questions Hana. Then when we leave, okay?"

“I don’t want to.” She told him. The officer smiled. “I know you’re scared but it will be a moment or two.” Missy nodded. She recounted the events to the officer saying how the man had told her that she was his not that damned Japs.

Shin frowned and hugged her tighter.

That was all the officer said he had all he needed and that the man was going to jail for a while and that a restraining on him would be a good idea. Missy nodded.

"You do first thing in morning, Missy-chan." He encouraged. They made she she had all the info on the man she needed.

Missy nodded, she wanted to go home. She wanted to hide. “I want to go home.” She Said aloud.

Shin nodded. "I take you home." He grabbed her fallen luggage and took her to his rental. "Just let me text group, let them know what happen."

Missy nodded. “Okay.” She shivered. She was holding back the dam in her mind and heart. She touched the breast that had been exposed. “Here you need your shirt.”

"Mm mm keep it till I get you home." He replied, typing on his phone. "Everyone say if you need them, text. But I got you." He turned the ignition. "Now, where you live?"

“Umm well near the beach.” She Said. “here I’ll hook up my gps to the car.” She said typing in her address and letting the gps guide him. “You know you’ve been to my place before.” She teased lightly.

"I know. Been a while." He smiled.  
Missy smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She stared out the window before a tear slid down her face. She curled up and held back a sob.

Soon they were parked outside of her place. "Okay Missy-chan, we here." He said lightly.  
Missy nodded but stay curled up in a ball. “Okay.” She replied eventually.

He reached out gently and touched her shoulder. "Tell me what you need Hana?"  
Missy flinched. “I need to go inside.” She said quietly. “I need you.”

He nodded and grabbed their gear bags. "I stay with you hana." He rounded the car to open the door for her and stood close.

Missy clung to him and when they made it inside she closed the door and locked it behind her. She closed all the curtains and flipped on her lights. “There.” She said looking around. She grabbed a glass. “I have dark chocolate almond milk you want some?” She asked.

"Sound good!" He said as he dug through his bag, looking for a shirt.

“Here.” She took his off and handed it to him. She stood in the kitchen in the light and he could see what had happened to her. She tried to pull her ripped shirt up.

He walked to her. "Oh hana." He pulled her close and held her, kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry!"

“It’s okay I’m alright he was deranged he wasn’t trying to do sexual things to me.” She Said before she stopped speaking and the damn broke. She fell to the floor and started to sob loudly almost to the point of screaming.

He followed her down and he held her tight as she sobbed, holding her close to his chest as he leaned against the counter.

She balled up her fists and pressed her face to his chest. She was straight up scream crying now as she shook. She eeked out words barely, she sounded like a scared child. “I was so scared.”

"I know hana. I'm so sorry hana."

Tears fell heavily as she sobbed before she started coughing and gasping.

"Hey hey. Breathe hana, breathe. In and out. Nice and deep." He coached.

Missy coughed and gasped as she looked at him with wild eyes and a tear stained face. She touched his face.

"It's okay hana, I here for you now."

She needed to breathe but she wasn’t. She could all she could do was gasp and gulp for air. Her eyes pleaded to him. Help me.

He brought her chest to chest. "Breathe with me. In." He said as he breathed in deeply. "And out." He said, exhaling.

Missy nodded and followed his breathing soon She was leveled out and stable once more. She was feeling better, she was feeling safer.

He held her close, her body wrapped around his as they breathed together. His lips brushed her cheek. "Okay now hana?"

Missy nodded. She nuzzled him though. “Don’t let go.” She Said to him softly. “Stay with me. I only feel safe in your arms.”

"I right here." He said, rubbing her back in small circles.

Missy nodded. “Okay I’m very hungry.” She stated. She stood up and poured the milk. “Here it’s tasty.” She smiled weakly.

He accepted the glass and drank. "It is very good."

Missy had a Casio keyboard in her living room. She fooled around on it. She was cooking an Americanized curry. The cooking was a hobby of hers too.

Shin walked over and looked over the keyboard, flipping it on. Plink, plink, plink.  
Missy stopped and looked at him. “What are you doing?” She asked watching him. It wasn’t in an accusatory way.

Plink. Plink. Plink. A few more plinks turned into a melody he played with one hand.

Missy put her spatula down and looked at him. She walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. “That’s really pretty.”

He turned and with two hands began adding onto the melody.

“I didn’t know you knew how to play.” She said perched on the arm of the couch. She watched him her eyes following his fingers. Her shirt still hanging off her.

"I learn a little growing up. Not much before I quit and started wrestling."  
Missy nodded. She looked down at her hands. “Ow.” She said looking at the abrasions on her palm.

"Hey hey, no pick." He said, moving to her. He took her hands in his, looking over the abrasions.

“I wasn’t.” She stated. “I was just looking.” She looked up at Shinsuke. She leaned forward and caught him in a kiss.

He took her face in his hand as they kissed.

She kissed him a little while longer before she stopped. “I need to change, keep an eye on the food for me?” She asked.

It took a minute for him to open his eyes again, to miss her touch. "Sure." He said, opening his eyes.

Missy got up and changed into comfortable clothes. A tank top and comfortable shorts. The food was done and missy served it. They both ate and missy set the pots and pans to soak. She was shaking.

Shin noticed. "Hey, you okay? What can I do?"

She turned and looked at him. “Hold me.” She Said as she moved and to press herself against him. She looked up and kissed him again.

He kissed her before he moved back into the couch and moved her to sit sideways in his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her shoulders.

She kissed him again and stopped. She nuzzled his face. She hung onto him so tight it seemed she was trying to become him. “Talk to me. Tell me I’m okay, that I’m safe.” She asked.

 

He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. You are safe now. Safe with me."

She nodded as her lip quivered. “Keep talking to me.” She Said as she nuzzled him. “Your voice makes me feel alright.”

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry that happen to you, Hana. "

 

“I’ll be okay, but thank you.” She said hugging him.

He held her tightly. "It all okay now. You safe."  
Missy stopped shaking. She finally felt safe. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you darling.” She Said before she kissed him once more. “Hey, wanna play some video games?” She asked.

He nodded. "Okay, video games!"

“I just recently got a Nintendo switch. You ever play Mario kart?” She asked as she got up to set things up.

"Yes! Mario Kart!" He said excitedly.

The game started up and missy tossed him a control. She sat next to him. “I am going to beat you!” She told him.

 

He flexed his fingers. "Oh no, I beat you!" He smiled. He picked Mario and one of the motorcycles.  
Missy picked out yoshi and a motorbike. “Nope!” She Said before the game started.

"Yeah-huh!" He smiled.  
“Nuh uh!” She Said as she passed him,

He shot a shell at her and she fell behind. He chuckled. "Aha!"

'You're so mean!" She pouted. SHe said as she hit he button to make her go faster.

He turned into a bullet bill and dashed past.

"You're soooo meeean!" She bumped him with her shoulder. She sent a blue shell after him.

"Noo!" He said lowly as he was thrown off track.

"Hahah!" SHe stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm gonna wiiiiiin." she teased.

She managed to beat him. "Damn!"

"haha." She said as she leaned over to kiss him. 'Give me a kiss!' She told him.

He smiled at her and kissed her, his hand cupping her face.

Missy kissed him and the game was about to start for round two. She went to pull her head away but Shin had her caught.

 

Shin kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek.

"Shinsuke I know what you're doing! You're trying to distract me!" She said as she tried to turn to look at the screen.

"I just like to kiss you." He grinned before he kiss her again. The race began counting down.

 

MIssy nodded. "Okay then." She eyed him. The countdown began. "I'm so gonna beat you again." She prepared to start the game.

 

He moved his face in front of her suddenly, kissing her before the countdown finished. As soon as the count finished he quickly turned to hit the gas on his controller.

Missy missed it all and was left in the dust. "Ah! You are a meanie head! You did that in purpose! You using our love!" She laughed,

Shin sped past her and into first place, laughing as he did so.

'So mean!" She pouted as she got a bullet bill. 'Ha! Ha!"

He managed to pass her and bumped her with his shoulder.  
Missy giggled. "you're a meany butt!" She laughed as they played. She sent a shell after him.

He got the shell but immediately got a star and raced first into the finish.  
Missy pouted. "You cheated!" SHe laughed as she smacked his arm. "That was fun though."

He turned to wink at her. "I win!"

Missy laughed. "Okay there!" She kissed him  
.  
She laughed. "Are you having a stroke?" She laughed.

"What? This my face!" He said, making faces at her.

“It’s a special face.” She giggled before she leaned into him and pushed him down on the couch laying on top of him.

He smiled at her, folding his arms under his head.

She bopped his nose and gave him a sweet kiss. She lay against him. “If I’m squishing you let me know.” She Said kissing his cheek.

"Everything just fine." He smiled, turning to kiss her again.

Missy giggled. She giggled when his fingertips brushed her side. "Teehee!"  
"Hm we ticklish?" Shin teased, fingers teasing her side.

Missy giggled. “Yes now stoooop!” She squirmed.

"Make me!" He teased, moving to tickle her under her arm.  
Missy squealed. “Nooooo nooooo!” She giggled and smiled.

"Make me stop!" He laughed, digging into her sides.

Missy laughed and squirmed before she kissed him strongly.

He hummed against her mouth. "Mmm that's what I wanted."

Missy kissed him again and again. “Thank you for everything I just have one request. Stay the night.”

He reached up to stroke her hair. "Of course."

She kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around him. “ I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her. He wanted to tell her something, but he felt like it was too soon.

Missy could see he wanted to say something. She thought she knew what it was. “Save those words for when we know for sure.” She kissed him.

He nodded. "Yeah, little too soon."

“But I think we can safely say that we really really really like like each other.” She laughed echoing the sentiments of a child.

He nodded. "I think so." He kissed her again.


	7. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly minted couple and Missy explore their creative side, but Shinsuke wants to explore in a different medium and so does Missy.

Hana: Masterpiece

Shinsuke had a paintbrush in his mouth, the handle between his lips. He hummed around it as he brushed a stray drop of paint away from a dried section.

Missy had her own piece she was trying very hard to paint some roses. By the ocean. She swore loudly when she messed up. “Fuck.”

He looked over at her, paintbrush still in his mouth. "What wrong?" He asked around it.

“Nothing I screwed up it’s fine.” She said looking at the blob of bright pink.

"Need help fixing?" He asked, taking the paintbrush out of his mouth.

“Umm well.” She glanced at it. “Yes.” She replied. “I can’t art."

"Yes you can." He said, walking behind her and reaching around her shoulder to fix the mistake.

“Can you show me?” She asked. “Tell me what to do and then let me try?” She asked. “Move my hand for me if I don’t get it.”

"Sure!" He replied. "You need smaller brush." He said, tossing the one she was using into the glass of water. He gave her a rounded one and dipped it into the color. "Long, smooth strokes okay?"

“Mmmm okay like this?” She asked doing not quite what he had said. “Mmmm.” She said looking at the flower.

He took her hand gently, grasping the end of the brush. "Like thiiiiis." He said, making a fluid line with her hand.

Missy was quiet. She looked at him her eyes shimmering. “Okay.” She said softly. Her heart hammering and her stomach churning. She felt so small in his touch.

He took the brush from her. "This, you can fix like this." He said as he made a motion with the brush. He was too wrapped up in the process to notice her watching him.

Missy gazed at him. She was so in love she could barely stand it. She stopped her hand and leaned up and kissed him sweetly.  
He smiled at her when they pulled away. "What that for?"

"I dunno I just wanted to kiss you." She told him. "I happen to have feelings for you." She laughed. "The kind that make me wanna kiss you."  
He let out a soft laugh and kissed her again. "I have feelings for you too."

Missy dipped her finger in pink paint and swiped it on his cheek. She giggled out of the kiss.

"You leave your mark on me." He teased, dipping his fingers into the red paint he had been using and painting a streak down the bridge of her nose.

Missy crossed her eyes to look at it and smiled making a face at him.

He grinned and kissed her. "You silly!"

Missy kissed him back. "the world is too serious, brevity is needed." She said as she stuck her fingers in blue paint and smeared it on his chest. She stepped away and giggled.

 

Shin rolled his eyes. "I glad I shirtless!" He teased.

Missy smiled. "I’m glad you're shirtless too." She said as she smeared more paint. "Why did you roll your eyes at me!"

"You always go for my chest." He laughed. "You know my secret."

"oh no I just like your chest." she told him. "but i like a lot of things about you."

He took green pain and smeared it along her jaw. "I like lots of thing about you too."

Missy giggled at the paint. "Oh yeah like what?" She asked him. "I like your arms." She smeared red paint on his arms and the curves of his biceps.

"I like your lips." He said, giving her another kiss.

Missy kissed him back. "I like your smile." She nuzzled him.

"I like kissing your forehead." He said, kissing I be for he streaked it with yellow paint.

Missy giggled when he did this.she took pink and drew a heart on his cheek too. Then grinning evilly she flicked a paint filled brush on him.

"No fair!" He said, flicking paint at her in return.

"EEEE!" She yelped flicking paint at him and running around his apartment. She giggled at him. She liked playing the catch me if you can game Missy giggled. "I like holding you hands." She smeared purple paint on them.  
He leaned forward to kiss her intensely.

Missy kissed him back with the same intensity. “Mmm.” She mumbled.

Shin pulled his chair closer to hers and sat, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Missy melted into the kiss.  
We no get paint all over my apartment Missy-chan!" He called as he chased her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto the leather sofa.

Missy giggled. “Eeee !” She squealed when he pulled her down. She struggled against him. “Let me gooooo!” She laughed.

 

"No No no!" He smiled, peppering her face with kisses.

Missy giggled and stilled in his arms letting him have his way with her. “Fine.” She Said kissing his lips.

He lay down between her legs, his weight braced on his elbows as he hummed and smiled into the kiss.  
Missy was okay with this. She kissed him back slowly and tenderly. She liked him a lot. She hummed happily her hands rubbed his chest.

"My hana so sweet." He said, giving her small sweet kisses.

Missy gave him back small sweet ones too. She bit at his bottom lip but then thought better of it. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It okay." He said before he kissed her back, more intensely before rain started sputtering against the windows.

Missy returned the intense kisses. She moved her body against his. "Mmmmm. Shinsuke."

One hand ran down her side as they kissed.  
Missy moaned. She moved her body on his. Her hand moved down his side and started to rub his crotch.

His hand slid beneath her shirt to run across her belly then tease the waistband of her denim shorts.  
"Shinsuke.” She breathed. Her hand dove into his short an boxers and she took a ahold of his cock. She started to stroke as she intensified the kisses.

He gasped against her mouth, hardening on her hand as she stroked. "Ah, Missy!"

"Mmmmm Shinsuke." She said as stroked him. His cock growing stiff. She liked that feeling, she liked the way he sounded when he gasped. She had yet to hear his pleasured cries and she was eager.

He moaned and moved to lay beside her on the couch. His hand slid beneath her panties, clever fingers searching for her wetness.

“Mmmm baby.” She moaned. She wiggled out of her shorts with one hand. Missy stroked him harder. “Oh wow.” She looked down at his crotch.

"Hmm?" He enquired as he found the little hub of nerves between her legs. He gathered some of her wetness and began stroking it.

“You’re a grower.” She breathed she went to be smart but he found her clit. “Ohhhhhh!”She moaned.

"Mmm that the spot?" He teased before he kissed her.

“Mmmmmm!” She moaned and took her hand off his cock. She pulled her shorts down and allowing him to see her sex for the first time. It was surrounded my blondish brown hair and it’s pink full lips were blooming.

 

He smiled at her. "What a beautiful flower, Missy." He said as he moved down her body.

Missy blushed. “I’m sorry it’s fuzzy.” She breathed slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Let me know I make love to a woman." He replied. He lay a kiss on her sex before he parted her lips and began licking the sensitive flesh before he made his way to her clit.

Missy groaned. “Ohhh ohhhh!” She squirmed under him. She had had other men before. And women. But so far none of them had gotten her this sensitive so quick.

He gave her a wide grin from between her legs, watching her reaction before he licked her with a broad stroke I his tongue again.

“Ohhhhh!” She cried out. Her sex fluttering briefly. She spread her legs wider.

He ran his hands along her thighs, running his thumb up the seam of her. He was taking his time teasing her.

Missy’s Head was foggy with lust. Clear thick arousal coating her entrance. “Mmmmmm!” She breathed and she played with a nipple.

He went back to licking and sucking her clit lightly into his mouth.

Missy squirmed under him. “Ohhh shinsuke! Oh my god!” He was good, really good. She was feeling the coil in her belly begin to tighten. “Ohhhhh god!” She bit her lip.

He prodded gently with a finger to sink into her. He began moving it in and out of her slowly before he added another.

Missy gasped. “Shinsuke!” She managed as all breath left her body. “Oh shit!” She ran her hand through her hair. She tugged on his. Her walls tightened around his fingers.

He turned his fingers upwards and starting stroking upwards, feeling for that spot.

“AHHHHHH!” She called out. “Ahhh god! Oh god!” He had found her spot. “Mmmm mmmmmm!” She claws at the couch behind tight lips. It was his first time hearing her in the throws of passion.

He went back to tasting her as he stroked with his fingers, feeling proud of himself.

Her sex tightened once more. “Oh oooooh ohhhhhhh!” She called out. “Ooohhhhhh Shinsuke.” She tossed her head. Her sex now just pulsing with pleasure. The coil getting tighter. “Ohhh ohhh!” She whimpered. Her sex squeezed even tighter. She was close.

"Come for me hana." He coaxed, fingers moving in and out of her.  
Missy gripped at his hair and let out a scream as she came hard. Her walls squeezing his fingers and fluttering around them. Her thighs squeezed his head and tugged on his hair. He panted and moaned.

He grinned up at her. "Ah, my girl!"

Missy was still coming. She panted as the squeezing became less frequent. “Oh my god Shinsuke that was...that was.” She looked down at her sex as liquid puddled onto his leather couch.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "I do good job?"

“Yeah.” She breathed. “Are you ready to go all the way?” She asked him sitting up.

"Just...how Americans say it? Fool around?" He grinned. "Now not special enough."

Missy nodded. “Yeah just fooling around.” She Said as she eyed his tented shorts. She put her hands in his thigh. “At least let me repay you.” She spoke getting up. “Sit normally.” She Said to him.

He moved to take his shorts off and sat, his arm across the back of the couch.  
Missy ogled the size of his cock. “Ohh Shinsuke!” She said taking it in her hand. “Look at that cock.” She cooed.

 

He smiled. "Call it ochinchin. Cock too dirty a word for my beautiful flower."

Missy nodded. “Your Ochinchin is wow.” She said before she licked up the sides of him.

Shin shivered and hummed his approval.

She licked him more and then put just his tip in and sucked that while she dragged light touches over his shaft.

Shin lay his head back and moaned, enjoying her movements.

Missy had never heard his sound before and was eager for more. She took him in her mouth and began to suck. Her hand cupping his balls.

"Ah! Ahhh!" He sighed, his hand making its way to her hair.

Missy continued to suck. Her tongue running over his tip and her finger found her target. His crease on his sack. She was waiting for his cries as she stroked that sensitive crease.

He let out a cry, his hand tightening in her hair. "Ahh Missy!"

Missy hummed against his cock. She could feel his balls tighten. She ducked him harder and massaged his balls.

Shinsuke started squirming, his hands in her hair and gripping the throw pillow. "Missy! Missy! I'm-" He tried to warn her before he came.

Missy was almost surprised when she felt his cock pulse and her mouth full with his seed. He had shot six massive times into her mouth.

Shin's body was relaxed against the couch as he panted. "Ah, hana!"

Missy took her mouth of his cock. Some of his cum dribbling from her mouth and down her chin and onto a breast. She swallowed and looks up at him. The cum glistening on her.

He cleaned her mouth with his thumb and sighed, a slow smile spreading across his face.  
She smiled. “Was that good?” She asked watching his face.

He nodded with a smile. "Mmm too good!"

Missy quirked her head and stood up and bent over her ample ass in his face. “What do you mean too good?” She asked nervously.

He sat up and kissed her ass cheek. "A compli-ment. You very good at that!"

Missy smiled and laughed when he kissed her ass. “Why thank you.” She shimmied her shorts on. “I know what a man wants.” She went and swished put her mouth and then came to sit next to him. “That was fun.” She kissed him.

"Mmhmm." He replied. "Get to know each other little better." He smiled.

“That’s the idea.” She Said kissing his cheek. “Mmmm you gonna go brag now.” She teased him. She nuzzled him.

"Gentleman never kiss and tell."

Missy giggled. The rain had picked up and a loud crash of thunder ripped through the air. Missy jumped and screamed.

Shin pulled her into the couch with him. He struggled to climb back in his shorts before he pulled her close.

Missy shivered. “Sorry about that.” She apologized. “I really don’t like thunderstorms.” She told him. Lightning flashed and the thunder cracked and she buried her face in his chest. “Shinsuke can I stay the night.”

He pet her hair and held her close. "Of course hana."

“I know it’s a childish thing to be scared of but they were never this bad in Vermont.” She told him. “Hey you wanna order pizza and watch something stupid or you can show me your favorite movie.” She asked as she shivered. A louder crash and she practically jumped in his lap.

He pulled her into his lap. "I cook and we watch Howl's Moving Castle."

“Okay.” She told him. Missy was nuzzled up against him and she looked awfully precious. “What are you going to make?” She asked.

He picked his phone up and snapped a picture and posted it to Instagram. He captioned it 'My Hana so cute! Scared of thunderstorm!"

Missy laughed. “Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell but thunderstorms are okay?” She giggled and kissed his cheek. Everyone already knew she was scared of them.

"Mmhmm!" He smiled. "I have frozen pizza. Let me go set oven, then we cuddle." He said before he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Missy nodded. “Okay.” She turned on his tv and flipped through the channels. She wrapped herself in blanket. She waited for him to comeback. He set the movie and she cuddled up against him content to be In his arms.


	8. Sicksuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and Shinsuke are still so young as a couple. Romantic plans get derailed when the King of Strong Style gets KO'd by a little virus. Missy rushes to the Aid of her man. Being sick is no fun and everyone needs a little TLC.

Hana: Sicksuke  
Missy was outside Shinsuke’s apartment When she called him. They were supposed to go out today. He hadn’t answered any of her calls. She was worried.

"Moshi moshi." He said quietly, followed by a series of rough sounding coughs.

“Oh no! Are you sick?” She asked. “I’ve called you four times and sent a dozen texts are you alright?”

"Sorry, just woke up." He said, his voice scratchy. "Sorry Missy-chan, sick today." He said, followed by more coughs.

“Oh no! So I may or may not be outside your apartment...because I was worried, but why I don’t I come in and take care of you?” She asked.

"No Missy-chan I no want to get you sick!"

“I had the flu shot!” She said as she looked around his door. “You keep a spare key around here?” There was a loud crash.

He appeared at the door, shirtless and wrapped in his comforter. "You okay Missy-chan?!"  
“Yeah! Remember? I was gonna come to your place and cook?” She picked up the can of chicken stock. “I was gonna make something different but since you’re sick...chicken soup?” She presented him with a raw chicken.

"Oh chicken soup, good!" He smiled weakly. "Come in Missy-chan." He said, opening the door for her.

Missy hurried in and set things down running laps around him. She dragged him to his bed. “You have a thermometer? Have you been drinking lots of fluids?” She asked.

"Just woke up, no fluids. No buy thermometer yet."

Missy nodded. “Do you like orange juice? Or tea? How’s your stomach?” She asked him. She felt his forehead. “Hmm you are warm.”

"Tea." He said. "Tea will help sore through. Stomach feel bad." He groaned.

“Two birds with one stone do you have ginger tea?” She asked. She moved hair from his face and leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Yes in cabinet over stove." He said, rolling onto his side and curling up under the blanket.

Missy nodded. “Extra blankets?” She asked as she searched his room. “And I’ll get you tea right away.” She kissed the side of his face.

"Blankets under bed." He said as he curled up tighter.

Missy pulled out the blankets. She gave him another one and tucked him in. She moved hair from his face. “You want the trash bucket?” She stroked his face and looked at him lovingly.

He nodded. "May be sick."

Missy brought him the bucket. She then made him tea and brought him toast. “Here have some tea.” She day in front of him. “It will settle your stomach.” She stroked his hair. “You have a favorite tv show or movie you want on?”

He made a pouty face. "You will make fun of me."

“No I won’t honey.” She kissed his cheek. “I can’t make fun of a sick man.” She soothed.

"I always watch Ultra Man when sick." He said, hiding his face in the blanket.

Missy smiled. “I don’t know what that is, but I’ll put it on for you baby.”

"Kids show." He said, pointing at a picture on his bedroom wall of him hugging a man in a suit. "My hero when little boy."

Missy smiled. “Awwww so sweet!” She found the tv show and popped in the DVD. “Let me know if you want anything and really let me know if you puke.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

"Okay." He mumbled, scrubbing his face against his pillow. "I be okay Missy-chan."  
Missy stroked his hair. “Can you tell me any other symptoms before I go?” She asked him.

He coughed. "Owww!" He moaned. "Everything hurt! And I cold and hot, hot and cold."

Missy nodded. “Okay sweetie. Sounds like the flu. Let me know if anything changes.” She kissed him and headed out the door. Soon she was in the store.

Missy had been gone about ten minutes when Shinsuke rolled to the side of the bed, grabbed the trashcan and violently hurled.

Missy was busy looking up remedies for stomach problems and stuff to make him chicken soup. She was gonna marry ramen and chicken soup. She was walking through the store. A woman stopped her and asked her about shinsuke.

Shin FaceTimed her and pushed his hair out of his face as he waited for her to pick up.

Missy picked up. “Moshi moshi! How’s my sick little boy?” She asked him.

"I just puked, Missy-chan."

Missy made a sad face. “Oh shinsuke sweetie!” She cooed at him. “Did you even drink your tea?” She asked him.

"A little." He said, laying back in bed. "It came back up."

“Mmm Okay. Anything new?” She asked, putting things in the cart.

"Nothing new." He replied.

“I’m worried about you honey.” She said blowing him a kiss. “I promise I’ll be home...I mean back to your place soon.” She told him. She blushed.

He nodded. "I be right he-" His eyes grew wide and he waved before he hung up on her. He lay over the side of the bed again and puked.  
Missy knew he must have puked. She went and hurriedly made it to the check out. She smiled when she noticed the plushie ultra man and grabbed it. Soon she was back at Shinsuke’s. “Shin sweetie I have a surprise for you!”

He was still puking, hanging off the side of the bed with his face in the trash can.

Missy rushed to his side. “Oh honey no!” She said as she dropped the bags and she hopped on the bed and rubbed his back. The plastic bag with the plushie ultra man had fallen in front of him.

He reached out towards it. "Ultra seven!" He said pitifully before he vomited again. He moaned.

Missy bit her lip. She rubbed his back. “Deep breathes.” She said opening a bottle of water. “Rinse.” She said to him.

He did as he was told and rolled back into bed. His skin was slick with sweat and he shivered, rolling back into the blanket.

Missy picked up the plushie. “Look honey.” She held it up to him. “I brought you a cuddle buddy.” She said. She took the thermometer out. “Come here sweetie.” She opened her arms to him.

He nodded and came to her. "I grown man, Missy-chan!" He complained as he took the plushie and hugged it close.

Missy laughed and held him. “Alright Fine I’ll just take it back then, see if I do anything nice for you again.” She teased and went to take the plushie.

He curled up close around it. "No, he can stay." A new episode started on tv and he quietly sang the theme song.

Missy smiled and stroked his hair. “Holy shit this is basically power rangers.” She laughed.

"Power Rangers but better!" He smiled.

Missy kissed his cheek. “You poor thing. Try some tea or will it make you sick?”

He shook his head. "I can't."

Missy nodded. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna start the process of making the soup.” She hugged him tight.

"Okay Missy-chan." He said weakly before he nuzzled her face.

Missy smiled. “You’re so sweet.” She nuzzled him back and got up. “Darling please take your temperature.” She said handing it to him as she brought him a glass of warm ginger ale.

He did have a fever. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

Missy kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry sweetie it doesn’t look too bad. Have some blankets.” She wrapped him in them.

He cuddled into the blankets and closed his eyes.

Missy rubbed his back and smiled as she watched him curled up with the ultra seven plushie.

Shinsuke fell into a heavy sleep.

Missy left him and cleaned his place and made the food. She started to clean his room.

Shin made a pitiful noise and rolled over onto his back, snoring softly.

Missy smiled. “Hello cutie.” She said as she cleaned up the puke.

"Sorry hana." He said lowly. He was sweaty again.

Missy shook her head. “Don’t be sorry sweetie.” She told him as she finished with the puke. “Are you breaking your fever?” She asked feeling his forehead.

"Maybe." He replied.

Missy kissed his forehead. “Try the ginger ale.” She handed it to him.

He took small sips and laid back down.

“How’s that fairing with your tummy.” She asked him. She hopped in bed and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed his belly.

"I...I uh, okay for now." He turned so his shoulder was against her chest.

Missy looked at him. “What’s wrong?” She asked him.

"Be right back!" He said, jumping from bed and running to the bathroom.

Missy looks at him. “Oh sweetie!” She went to follow him.

"No follow!" He replied, shutting the door behind him. "Sorry!"

Missy nodded. “Okay sweetie. Let me know if you need anything.” She said going back to the kitchen.

He emerged sometime later and crawled back into bed.

Missy wandered back in and gagged. “Oh Jesus shin!” She coughed.

"I sorry! I really sick!" He pouted.

Missy laughed. “I know sugar plum.” She leaned over and kissed him. She sprayed the air freshener. “There all better.” Missy smiled. “So how’s the tum tum?” She asked.

"I want to die." He replied.

Missy couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay okay. What can I do?” She asked him. She touched his cheek so tenderly. The love was evident in her eyes.

"Let me die?" He chuckled.

“Nooooooooo!” Missy said as she cradled him. “I liiiiike you.” She started to kiss him all over his face and neck.

"Mm Missy-chan. I feel so bad." He mumbled.

Missy frowned. “Come here darling.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Tell me all about it. How can I help?” She kissed his neck and face.”

He leaned against her and sighed.

Missy nuzzled him. She stroked his hair. “It’s all gonna be alright soon.” She kissed him. She took the ultra seven toy and bumped his nose with it. “I know you’re a grown man but being sick sucks.”

"Yes." He replied. "I healthy! Why I sick?"

Missy looked at him confused. “Wait so you’re just perfectly fine now?” She was so confused.

"No. I I'm good shape, I take care of self. Why I get so sick?"

“Ohhh.” Missy laughed. “Sometimes things just happen honey bunch.” She kissed him. “Have you visited small kids recently?” She asked him.

He nodded. "Cousins."

“There’s your culprit.” Missy said. “Sorry I didn’t get to meet them.” She stroked his hair.

"Then you be sick too, Hana." He teased.

Missy laughed. “I’ll be fine! I wanna meet your family one day!” She teased.

He nodded. "One day."

“One day.” She kissed him.


	9. Mixed Tag Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a fight they can win! Shinsuke and Missy put their skills to the test in a Mixed Tag match, but the match goes awry and Missy gets a concussion. Its up to Shinsuke to take care of her.

Mixed Match 

Shin looked to Missy in the gorilla area. "You do entrance with me? Got to dance."

"Oh, course my Samurai." She said to him. "Give me a kiss before we go baby." She smiled at him.

Shin leaned down and gave her a kiss, his hand cupping the side of her face. His song hit, and he grabbed her hand, walking through the curtain with her. He started his dance.

Missy followed him out and she started to do the dance with him. “annd here we have Shinsuke Nakumura and Missy Baxter or Miss Kiss, funnily enough the two are dating now so it really is a couple’s match!"

Shin reached for her hand and spun her around before he danced his way down the ramp and pulled her into the corner by the ring steps. He motioned for her to cross her wrists with him and he shook his arms.

Missy let out a laugh and crossed her wrist and shook her hands with him. "Kinshaaaaasaaaaaaaah!" She yelled and then winked at Shin and blew him a kiss. They entered the ring. The music stopped, and she went to play the crowd. 'Watch out for the kiss of death because I'm!" The crowd yelled "UNBREAKABLE!"

Shin grabbed the top rope and bent laid backwards, collapsing against the floor dramatically as the crowd went wild.

Missy took this opportunity to walk over to him and put her foot on his chest. She looked and felt sexy in her iridescent blue and black corset with fish nets and leather boot with a slight heel. She had long sleeves and leather shorts with it. She blew a kiss to everyone.

Shin smiled at her and sat up, kissing her knee before he stood up.

Missy titled his chin up and gave him a passionate kiss before she heard the entrance music of Aj Styles. She rolled her eyes. "I hate the fact that we got paired against them.' She said to Shinsuke.

"We will beat them." He said confidently. "You can beat Charlotte." He said, struggling to say her name.

Missy smiled. 'It’s so cute when you struggle with english words." She kissed his cheek. "and you'll be AJ just like you will at Wrestlemania." Aj made his way to the ring and Charlotte came up close behind. "Ew" Missy said.

"I'll be you tonight Shinsuke!" Aj said loudly and pointed at the WrestleMania sign. "And I'll beat you then too!" Shin smiled and stood back in corner.

Missy rolled her eyes and stood on the ring post. She kissed the top of Shinsuke's head and placed her hands on his shoulders. She eyed Charlotte. "You got him baby."

 

Shinsuke nodded, turned and stood on the bottom turnbuckle. He took her face in his hand and gave her a big kiss. When he stepped down and tuned around Aj was leering. "He's all hype sweetheart! Get yourself a real man! An American!"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Look at Mr. Ego. Your time is up Billy Ray wanna be. Shinsuke is gonna kick your ass. Just like I’m take you down Miss Flair." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You're nothing without your Japanese Sugar daddy sweetheart." 

Shin laughed. "I am Daddy?" He asked pointing at himself. "Thank you!" He grinned.

Missy Blushed wildly. " Well Miss Flair you aren't anything special." Missy said from her position. "You're just a carbon copy of your father just with boobs instead of a brain." Missy smirked. "As for you Mister Styles, better watch out cause the King Of Strong Style is about to crush that achy breaky heart of yours!" She hopped down and stood next to Shinsuke.

The bell rung and Shin patted her shoulder as he squared up to fight Aj. The men fought hard, a flurry of punches and kicks and flips.

Missy stood at the side of the ring watching Shin and AJ fight. "Come on Shin you can do it!" She encouraged. 'tap me in whenever you need to my Samurai." She called to him.  
Shin got a Pele kick from Aj and Shin stumbled backwards and reached to tag Missy

Missy got his hand and jumped in she wasted no time going after charlotte drop kicking her to the ground. "Hiiyaaaah!"

Shin stood at the side, stomping and getting the crowd behind Missy.

Missy smiled and took in the crowd. Missy and Charlotte exchanged kicks and punches. Missy tried to pin her but Charlotte broke free and then kicked missy in the back of the head knocking her down in front of AJ. She was seeing stars.

Shin called her name, jumping up and down on the ringside. "Hana! Hana!"

Missy got up and struggled to get to Shinsuke. 'Shinsuke! Shinsuke!" She called out for him. Charlotte came up behind her and curb stopped Missy. "uuuuuuhhhh."  
"Hana!" He called. "My butterfly!" He reached out for her, straining over the ropes as far as he could.

Missy made it to Shinsuke and tapped him. She rolled off the canvas panting. "Go get him baby." She said to him.

Aj sneered at Missy. "You'll never be champ like us!" Shin climbed in and stood in the corner. He leaned back, hands at his hips. "C'monnnn!"

Missy glared at AJ. "You wish Country Boy." She hissed at him and she stood by the ropes. "Come on my Samurai!" She called out o Shinsuke. 'Beat this sorry sucker!" She called.

Shin managed to get Aj down and danced in the in the corner, setting him up for the kinsasha. He nailed Aj right in the face and dove in for a pin. Charlotte tried to jump in to break up the pin.

Missy jumped up and over the ropes and got her thighs around Charlotte and took her down. "OH and the Kiss of death for Charlotte flair Miss Kiss coming to the aide of her man!" the announcer's called. Missy Squeezed Charlotte's head she yelled.   
"THAAAAATS RIIIIIIGHT!"

Shin got the pin and rolled off of Aj, panting. The announcer declared them the winners and Shin cheered. "Yeaoh!"

Missy jumped up off Charlotte and she ran over Shinsuke. "We did it! You did it!" She launched herself at him and went for a hug. "I’m so happy my Samurai!"

He kissed the top of her head, unsteady on his feet after the damage Aj had done. He was panting hard, Aj had put up one hell of a fight.

"Take it easy baby." She said holding his face in her hands. "let’s get you checked out at the medical center sweetie pie." She said cleaning the little bit of blood from his face. She heard AJ growling as got up. "Stay away from him!" She yelled.

Shin kicked Aj down and gave him a second Kinshasa for his troubles.

“Come on honey let’s go.” She said to Shinsuke. She went to leave the ring with shin when she went flying down onto the mat hard. AJ had grabbed her ankle. “Let go of me!” Charlotte joined Aj and dragged her out of the ring and tossed her into the steps.

Shinsuke dove into action, kicking Aj in the face. Charlotte let go as he approached and backed up. Shin crouched down and reached for Missy. "Are you hurt?"  
“I’m okay I think.” She said to him as she went to get up. She stumbled and touched her head. “Oh ow okay that’s a cut.” She had a little blood in her hair. “Are you okay Shin?” She asked as they walked away.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her up the ramp. "I okay. We get you seen."

“I’ll be alright you were stumbling around.” She said as they went medical center. “PleAse look at him he was hurt pretty bad.” She said to him.

"She bleeding!" He said, pointing to her before he moved to look at her head. "I just tired."

“Shinsuke, you were hurt pretty bad.” She protested. “Come on sweetie let them look at you.” She said to him. “Please I’ll be fine.” She said as the doctors on site checked her over. “You’ve got a little cut and probably some sore muscles. You probably shouldn’t be by yourself tonight, just to make sure you don’t have concussion symptoms.”

"I stay with you." He said slowly. "I okay." But he sat still and let them heck him over. A large bruise started turning colors on his chest.

“Thanks Shinsuke.” The cameras were filming them. “Do you wanna come out my place or should we go to your apartment?” She went to sit up, but she was dizzy.  
"I take care of you." He said, taking her hand. "You no be alone tonight.”

“Maybe you can teach me Japanese sometime.” She spoke. 

"I can try." He said. "Easier for me to speak English." He said slowly, deliberately speaking the words. "I try. English hard. Japanese more hard."

“The how about I help you with English.” She said to him. “We can teach each other.” She moved hair from his face. ”Your accent is really cute though.” She leaned to kiss him. “Ohh head rush.” She said woozily.

He smiled at her as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. "Upstairs." He said pointing up. "You climb okay?"

“Yeah I can climb up.” She said to him. “Wow Shin you live by the beach I love the ocean.” She turned to go look at the sea.

"I surf." He said. "Love the beach." He climbed out of the car and rounded it to help her out.

“Can we go look at the beach pleeeease!”

He took her hand and lead her around the building to the beach. "This is my beach!" He said proudly. "The ocean is my home."

Missy stumbled a bit feeling woozy. “Oh wow I’m a little dizzy.” She Said before she plopped down in the sand.

Shin sat down beside and pulled her against his chest. "Sunset beautiful like you." He said looking out at the sky.

“Shin.” She swooned. “You’re quite the smooth talker.” She unzipped his jacket and placed her hand on his bruise. “Does it hurt?” She asked.

"I be okay." He said. "Better with you here."

“Aww Shin.” She looked up at him and touched his face. She brushed his hair aside. “Your hair is so nice.” She said Stroking his hair.

He nuzzled into her touch before he moved in to kiss her.

Missy kissed him back. She kissed him warmly and then slowly made it more passionate.

Shin leaned into her. He had a slow, methodical way of kissing. Like he had all the time in the world.  
“Mmmm shin.” She breathed before leaning into his kiss. She squeezed her legs together, before kissing him deeper.

He pulled back and grinned broadly at her, his eyes crinkling.

She fell forward. “Mmmm koibito why did you stop.” She asked him pouting.

"I like to smile at you." He said. "You make me happy."

“I like to smile at you too.” She said. “But I like kissing you more.” She giggled and gave him a kiss. 

 

It was dark, and the tide was coming because next thing missy new a wave crashed over the couple.

Shin pulled her head above water and he laughed. "We go swimming?" He asked.

She coughed and sputtered. “ I’d say yes but I don’t have a bathing suit though.” She stated and then giggled. “Unless you wanna see me naked.” She teased.

 

"Clothes already wet!" He teased. "But naked okay!" He pulled his wet t-shirt off and tossed it aside.

Missy blushed when he took his shirt off. Missy hoped that seeing her naked would make shin feel something. She took off her shirt and shimmied off her pants. Leaving her in a matching set of black lace bra and panties. “There bikini.” She stated. She went to touch the water and shrieked. “I SWEAR I JUST FELT A SHARK.”

Shin chuckled. "They are out there." He said. "Come inside. We have good time." He grinned.

“Okay.”she said putting on her wet clothes. “Okay now I’m cold.” She rubbed up against him. “We will have lots of fun, maybe you can show me some Japanese movies.” She said to him, she leaned in and kissed him again. She giggled as they walked to his place. “Shin you have sea weed on your face.” She laughed.

He made a funny face at her before he brushed it away. "We watch anime, order pizza?" He asked as he followed her up the stairs and lead her to his door, opening it and ushering her inside.

Missy giggled at his face.” You’re a dork.” She said to him and smiled warmly. “Mmm pizza and anime! Oh, you know I looooove the one called once piece!” She said excitedly. She did not realize she had sea weed in her hair. “What kind of pizza you want?”

He shrugged. "Anything you like! I like One Piece!" He reached up and picked the sea weed from her hair. "We shower first? Get sand off?"

“Ohh let’s get cheese and yeah. Let’s get this sand off.” She agreed as she waited for Shinsuke to open the door. “I’m excited to uh finally spend the night with you.” She said awkwardly.

He let her inside. "Shoes off at door. He said, kicking his own shoes off. "I find you shirt to sleep in."

“Or maybe we could just skip the clothes and head to bed.” She suggested. “You know.” 

“Some other time Hana, still not special enough yet.” He kissed her. “Sometime soon though, I no know how long I can wait.”


	10. Love, Sex and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is in the air, an early morning swim proves to be quite the catalyst in Missy and Shinsuke's relationship. Will they go all the way? Or is the time not quite right?

Shinsuke leaned close to Missy, who laid sleeping heavily in bed next to him. "Hana. Wake up."

“Mmmmmm noooo!” She whined as she rolled over.

"Hana wake up. Something very important!"

Missy shook her head. “Nooo it’s almost like five am.” She said sleepily. She looked like hell.

"Missy-chan I want to show you something. I want to show you magic."

Missy blinked. “Damn that’s cute.” She said to him. “Okay I want to see magic.” She nuzzled him.

He nuzzled and kissed her. "Put on your swim suit."

“Mmm I don’t have a suit. Remember?” She kissed him back.

"Oh, duh!" He laughed. "Then come on, swim in that!"

“What my bra and panties or your shirt and shorts?” She asked.

"Shirt and shorts." He said. "Early morning swim."

Missy nodded and stood up. “I look like shit.” She told him. “Let me look nice at least?"

"You got five minutes." He said looking at his watch. "Hurry hurry we have date."

Missy hurried and did her make up and brushed her hair and teeth. “Okay I’m here.” She looked to him. “Where are we going so early!” She asked yawning.

"To the ocean. Why you wear makeup to go get wet?" He teased. "Come on, outside." He smiled.

“Cause I look like shit without a face on!” She told him as she followed him. She was like a sleepy child.

He turned and took her face in his hand. He looked at her and kissed her. "You always look beautiful to me."

Missy stood their stunned. “Oh god.” She blinked. “Damn it I...I...”

"Hmm?" He smiled. "What?"

“Mmm Nothing.” She told him. “Just That was really sweet.”

He reached for her hand. "Come on, we have to hurry!" He lead her to the beach and took his surf board and pushed it out into the water. "Come on Hana!" He said wading out into the water.

Missy followed. “Aaaah so cold!” She yelped.

"It will be worth it!" He called over his shoulder. When he got out to chest level he held the board. "Come lay on the board Hana. I take you out."

Missy nodded and got on. She paddled to help him. The waves were small and soothing. The soft sound of gulls just waking filled the air.

She turned and looked at him. His back visible under the waves. She gazed at him watching his muscles work. And how his hair floated and glimmered in the water.

He paddled out until he could reach the bottom with his toes just barely. "Okay Hana. Let me sit behind you." When she moved and straddled the board he hopped up behind her.

Missy smiled and giggled as the board rocked. “Careful! Don’t throw me in the drink!” She giggled as leaned back.

He kissed her shoulder and slid his arms around her waist. It was still dark out but the sky was lightening. "Magic soon." He said.

Missy sighed and shivered. “I don’t know you’re already magic.” She said her heart pounding.

He chuckled lowly. "No no. The ocean, she is magic. If you look at right time, she show you her finest." The sun began rising over the gentle waves.

Missy snuggled closer to him. Her eyes trained on the horizon as the sun began to send out little jets of light. The sky turning soft pinks and blues and purples.

The sun began rising slowly, a big ball of orange and yellow rising. He held her sides and lay his chin on her shoulder as the waves rocked them gently.

Missy held onto him the sky coming alive. She was in awe as the waves rocked them. “Oh wow.” She watched the sky. “Oh look! The ocean is reflecting the colors of the sky!” She said excitedly.

Nearby the water broke when a dolphin jumped from the water. "See that?" He asked.

Missy gasped. “A dolphin! Oh shin!” She said excitedly leaning forward to see if she could see the sea creature again. “Oh come back little friend!” She was so excited.

Another one jumped near the board.

Missy squealed happily. “Oh look at it! Oh shin!” She leaned down to watch as it swam by again. Missy leaned a little too far and the board shimmied.

"Ah ah Missy-chan." He said, righting her. The sun rose in it's full glory over them, warming their bodies.

“But it looks so friendly.” Missy said to him. She sat up and looked around. “Oh wow!” She reached out her hands in to the sunlight. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"See, magic." He said, looking at her. "So much beauty for my beauty."

Missy blushed. “Oh I dunno I’m not that pretty.” She told him.

 

He brushed her hair from over her shoylder and kissed her neck then the side of her face. "Not pretty. Beautiful."

Missy nudged him with her head. The motion too much tossing them both into the water.

Shinsuke came up laughing, reaching for her. A body brushed against his leg and a dolphin circled him.

Missy gasped. “Shin! It’s! Oh my god!” It was like a scene from a movie. A handsome prince and nature around him. She treaded water frightened but excited. “It’s like it knows you!”

"They sort of do, I surf here all the time." The dolphin rubbed against his chest in a passing swim and Shin ran his hand across it's side.

Missy looked At him with moony eyes. “Oh wow!” She watched. The look on her face was one of amazement and much more. She couldn’t believe he was real. With his honey kissed skin, and silky black hair. Eyes warm like a fresh baked cookie and a heart of gold. She swam over to him gently, so not to scare their friend.

The dolphin rubbed across his chest again before it swam away, joining it's friend. They chattered and swam away. "See? Magic." He smiled broadly.

“Uh Huh.” She said to him nodding as she placed her hand in his chest. She saw why he liked it here. It was like returning to the place you came from. Some primal part of her was born here millions of years ago and now as she was cradled by the salt water and the sun beaming down on her she felt like she was safe. Like she had returned to the home of her ancestors somehow. She leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you.” She spoke softly almost afraid of the words that had left her lips.

He smiled broadly at her, his face crinkling around his eyes where his smile reached. A broad, honest smile. "I love you too."

“Do you?” She asked him as she floated. “I mean like love love cause I...I uh sometimes I think about what my name would sound like with yours.” She confesses.

He smiled at her. "Love love. Dai suki dai yo."

“What’s that!” She asked him as she swam around.

"Basically I love you." He said.

“Is it a special way to say it?” She asked him as she moved to kiss him. She was feeling things, desires. She wanted him. She wanted him in all the ways. To feel his body on hers.

He winked at her. "Yes, special japanese way." He replied.

Missy kissed him passionately. Heat behind the kiss, desire, love and everything she could convey in a kiss.

He smiled against her lips and held her tight in the water.

“Mmmm Shin.” She moaned against his lips. “Maybe we should go inside.” She kissed him again.

"We should." He said.

Missy dove under the water and swam away from him popping up. “Come on slow poke!”

Soon they were back at the apartment and he was cleaning the sand off of his board before he brought it inside.

Missy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey there.” She kissed at his salt covered skin, his body warmed by the sun. He smelled of surf and sea.

"Hey." He said, leaning back in her embrace.

Missy rubbed his chest. “Thanks for the magic this morning. It was life changing.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ve never felt so alive.”  
He smiled at her. "I lucky the dolphins met us."

“Yeah we are. It was so cool!” She kissed his cheek.

"No we take showers, so sandy! You want to go first?" He asked.

Missy nodded. “Yes please I have sand e-ver-y where.” She laughed before she walked to his bedroom and as she walked she stripped. Hoping to get him thinking of her in a certain way.

He watched her as she walked away. He laid down a towel and sat on the edge of his bed as she walked into the bathroom. "Towels by shower in cabinet." He said.

“Thank you!” She blew him a kiss. She turned the shower on and played some music. Ciara’s love and sex and magic started to play. “Touch is so magic to me the strangest thing can happen.” She danced. She hadn’t closed the door hard enough so she could be seen.

Shin moved to peek around the door and smirked as he watched her.

“I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic.” She swung her hips as she danced. She pulled her hair down and it fell over her shoulders before she moved to bathe.

Shin bit his lip as he watched her. He made up his mind..it had been a pretty magical morning.

Missy danced in the shower and sang she got out and the steam rolled out of the shower. Her body back on view. She swayed to the song that played next. Bruno Mars’ That’s What I Like.

Shinsuke smiled to himself. Oh yeah, that's what he liked. She's so beautiful with her long blonde hair and curves to die for. He had already tasted her once, but he was eager for more. He stood and walked to the doorway, leaning into it to watch her.

“Strawberry champagne on ice! Sparkling diamonds all white.” She sang. “Sex by the fire at night.” She turned and saw him. “Oh hello.” She smiled at him.

He gave her a sly smile. "Hello Hana." He stepped into the bathroom and put his hands on her hips.

“Welll what’s that all about?” She asked him as she dried off.

"I see what I like." He said, moving in for a kiss.

Missy hummed. “Do you now?” She replied kissing him back. She was naked against him. Letting herself fall into him.

 

"Yes I like what I see." He said, kissing her.

“Mmmm.” She said before she went after his lips with hungry kisses.

He kissed her with fevor, his hands moving around to lay on her back.

Missy was eagerly kissing him. She hopped up on the counter. Her hands found sand. “Mmmmmm!”

"How Americans say? Hold that thought?" He smiled. "I sandy."

Missy giggled. “Okay sand man go bathe!” She said hopping off the counter.

He kissed her one last time and slipped out of his swim trunks, headed for the shower.

Missy lay on the bed trying to pose like a model.

Shinsuke returned after his shower. His wet hair hung over his shoulders and water drops clung to his skin.

Missy sat up in bed. “Well what a work of art!” She spoke. “Certainly a masterpiece.” She got up and walked over to him eyeing a water droplet that was trailing down his belly.

He smiled and shrugged. "I not that good looking Hana." He chuckled.

“I think you’re too hard on yourself.” She said tracing his chest and body. Her finger moving down his body and to the to the place above his limp cock.

He bit his lip and nuzzled her face. "Special time, Hana?"

Missy traced his cock. “I...I think so.” She replied. “Wakey wakey little shin.” She teased.

"Hm you have to work for that." He teased, walking her back towards his bed.

“Yeah?” She gazed at him with mischief in her eyes. “What can I do?” She asked before she felt the bed behind her knees.

He pushed her back into the bed and moved over her. "Make sounds for me." He said, moving to kiss her neck.

“Mmmmm!” She breathed.”what kinds of sounds?” She asked him.

"Whatever you feel, Hana." He said as his kisses moved to her chest, and then to her breasts. His mouth covered one nipple and his tongue sucked and licked while he flicked the other.

“Ohhhh!” She gasped as he did this. The feeling of his mouth on her breast sent hot tingles down her body and to her sex. “Mmmm! Yes! Yeeeees!”

He looked up at her as he licked her nipple with a flat tongue.

Missy gasped. “Oh Shinsuke!” Her sex was getting warmer. She bit her lip and her eye lids fluttered.

 

He kissed his way down her body and sat between her legs. He began petting her, his hands running over the inside of her thights, across her hips and above her sex.

Missy shivered and looked down at him. She knew what was coming next. “Oh Shinsuke.” She sighed.

He lay down between her legs, his hardness against the bed. He sucked her lips into his mouth, nibbling gently before he moved up to kiss her clit.

Missy moaned. “Ooooh! Ohhhh!” She took his hair in her hand. “Mmm Shinsuke!”

 

He began licking and sucking her clit with a finger gently probing for access.

“Mmmmmmmm.” She breathed loudly. “There we go, a little lower.” She moaned as his finger probed.

He smiled when his finger slid into her wetness. He gently added a second.

Missy moaned. “Aaaaahhhh! Mmmmmmm!” She squirmed as he slipped the second in.

He moved his fingers in and out as he licked at her clit.

Missy sighed and moaned. He worked her so well. “Oh shin! Ohhh!” She cried out.

He sucked and licked at her clit, his dark eyes looking up at her.

Missy gasped. “Oh shin! You’re an animal.” She panted.

He grinned up at her. "What kind of animal am I, Hana? Maybe snake?" He asked, sticking his tongue out before he leaned down to rapidly lick her clit, his fingers moving in and out of her.

Missy called out and moaned. “That’s it ohhhh ohhh ohhh!” She moaned feeling exctasy fill her. Her body feeling light as air.

 

Shin gave her everything he had, his face covered in her fluids. He turned his hand palm up and curled his fingers, stroking the top of her sex.

Missy moaned and squirmed his long fingers perfect to find her spot. She called out as she geared up for her orgasm. “Oh god! Oh shin! Oh oh oh!”

"Come for me Hana." He said, stroking that spot he found.

Missy gripped his hair and sheets and she came hard. Her sex fluttering as she came. “Oh Shin! shin! shin!”

"Mmm my good girl!" He cooed. He left her and walked to the nearby sliding door leading to the balcony. He opened it and the sound and smell of the ocean filled the room.

Missy took a deep breathe and sighed. “That was amazing shin.” She rolled over and looked at him. Moonlight bouncing off his skin. “Damn you’re handsome.” She said as she looked at him. Her eyes wandered him and she found his hardness.

"See something you like?" He smiled broadly.

“Well you of course but uhh.” She smirked. “You seem to be quite excited.”

"Mmmhmm." He agreed. "What should I do about it Hana?"

“How about you come here?” She asked him. “You might get a surprise!” She popped her lips.

Shin smirked at her and strutted back towards the bed.

“Look at you and your...cocky little strut.” She said taking his hips and kissing around his dick.

He sighed and threw his head back, his hair falling from around his shoulders. "Sexy snake have to feel cocky."

Missy smiled. “Yes he does.” She picked up his shaft and then spent time sucking at his tip.

He laced his hand in Missy's moonlight hair. "Ah yes Missy-chan."

Missy hummed and teased him by taking a little bit of him in her mouth.

"Mmmm Hana no." He nearly begged. "Please!"

Missy slide him into her mouth as far as she could and she started to suck.

He sighed and gripped her hair ever so lightly.

Missy moved to work him, she started at a nice slow pace and slowly built up speed. She reached behind his ball sack and stroked that special spot.

His breath caught in his throat and he groaned.

Missy moved faster on him and she played with his sack feeling it tighten. She found his crease and stroked it.

"Ahh shhh stop!" He begged. "Stop or this all over!"

Missy stopped and she removed her mouth from him. “Well I must have been doing good!” She sat back.

"Too well." He smirked. He gently pushed her back and covered her body with his own.

Missy traced his body with her fingers as she felt all the muscles beneath his skin. She spread her legs. “Mmmmm.” She kissed him reverently.

He kissed her neck and shoulder, still tasting the salt on her sun warmed skin.

Missy gasped as she felt his kisses. She left on hand on his back and another on his shoulder. She rubbed her sex up against his.

“Shin.” She said between kisses she placed in his body. She started making a love bite on his neck.

"Marking your territory, Hana?" He teased as his hand traveled her side, the other bracing his weight. "Careful, have to be on tv!"

“Mmm.” She shivered. “I want the whole world to know you’re mine.” She teased back before she stopped giving him the love bite and gave him soft sweet kisses instead. “Shin I’m ready.” She told him.

"Hold on, have to find condom." He said, moving away.

“I’m on birth control.” She told him. “You don’t have to wear a rubber if you don’t want to.” Her birth control was good but no method is 100% she knew that but she wanted to feel him.

"Your decision, Hana." He said, looking at her.

“Come here.” She told him. “I need you.” Her eyes lustful.

He crawled back across the bed to her and kneeled between her legs. He kissed across her breasts.

Missy messed with his hair. “Mmm Shin.” She loves her sex closer. “I’m ready for you.” She whispered against the side of his face before she kissed him there. “I’m ready for you. I need you. I want you shinsuke.”

He kissed her hard and readied himself. He ran his hardness across her clit.

Missy moaned. “Ohhh Shin Good god! Please.” She gazed at him. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you.”

He slid into her gently, rocking her hips.

“Oh god oh!” She held onto him as he moved. The sound of the ocean filling her ears.

He rolled his back gently, moving in and out of her.

Missy gasped. There was a mirror at the end of the bed and she peaked around him to watch his back as muscles work. They ripples under the skin. “Mmmm.” She moaned.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his hand caressing the side of her face.

“Yeah I just.” She smiled. “I couldn’t help but look at your body as you fuck me.” She told him.

He grinned wickedly as he began rolling into her again.

Missy looked out to him and pressed her forehead to his and held onto the sides of his face. “Ohh Shin!” She gasped as he moved. “Yes yes yes.” Her body hummed with an electric feeling. A feeling that she had been meant to be with him. Everything felt right with him.

He breathed in the smell of her and nuzzled the side of her face as he moved. He rocked into her smoothly like the ocean waves that had carried them through the water.

Missy held onto him. She moaned in his ear. He filled her up right. “Oh shinsuke!” She gasped. She moaned lightly. “Aaahh ahhh!”

Shinsuke panted against her ear as he moved.

Missy was really getting into it. “Mmm yes shin! Hard long strokes please!” She told him.

He followed her instruction, giving her what she wanted. "Like this Hana?"

Missy groaned. “Oh my god!” She yelled out. She lifted her legs and that really made her feel good and coincidently gave shin access for him to see how she took his sex.

Shin looked down and watched him move in here. "Shit." He muttered.

Missy moaned. “Ohh Shin!” She looked up at him. “Everything okay?” She asked having heard him.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "You feel so good Hana!"

Missy smiled and moved her hips in a way to aide him feeling good. “Oh shin’ ohhhhhh yes!”

He stopped and kissed her hard. "Time for somethibg else Hana." He moved to sit. "Come here Missy-chan." He motioned for her to sit in his lap. "Come face me."

“This is different.” She said as she moved. She sat on his lap and held onto him. “What’s this.”

"Lotus flower." He said as he arranged their legs and scooted her lower body closer to his. "Okay lift a little." When shr did he lined up and shd sunk down onto his length.

Missy moaned and her body shook. Her sex fluttered around him and tightened. “Oh!” She bit her lip.

"This okay Hana?" He asked.

Missy nodded. “More than okay.” She said as she waited for further instruction.

He began moving again, thrusting up into her.

Missy gasped. “Oh my god!” This felt unlike anything she had ever felt before. “Ohhh!” She tilted his head up and kissed him. “Oh shin!” She felt like her whole body was tingling with electricity and pleasure.

With his free hand he stroked her face, the other bracing his weight. "We have connections." He said. "More than one." He added as his hand rested on her hip and he panted.

Missy moaned. “Yes shin!” She groaned again. Missy cried out as her sex tightened. She felt so connected to him. So deeply apart of him now. She breathed heavily the warm euphoric feeling spreading throughout her. She felt her eyes begin to water.

Shin kissed the underside of her jaw, his hand in the middle of her back as he thrusted.

Missy was feeling it. “Oh god oh!” Tears streamed down her face from the pleasure, from the deep connection she felt to the man she loved. “Aahhhhh!” She cried out.

Shin bit his lip so hard it bled as he came, filling her with his seed. "Ah! Missy!" He panted.

Missy came shortly after her body shaking from pleasure and she was crying. “Ohhh ohhhh!” Tears flowed freely.

 

Shin wiped away her tears and kissed her before he laid back on his back, taking her with him. "Oh Hana." He panted.

“Oh shin.” She panted heavily as she lay with him. “I’m sorry I just I never felt so connected before.” She told him.

"Worth the wait?" He asked, moving her hand to his chest and covering it with his own.

She nodded. “You’re worth everything to me.” She told him as she felt his heart beat under her hand. “I’m so in love with you.”

He raised her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. "I in love with you too Missy."

“When you said we were connected more than one what did you mean?” She asked.

"In that position we were sex connected. By eye contact, heart to heart. More connected."

She nodded. “That makes sense.” She said as she held onto him tight. “I felt like we were one person.” She told him.

"Sex done right." He teased.

Missy rolled her eyes. “Now don’t go getting a big head buster!” She slapped at him lightly before she kissed him.

The sky grew overcast outside and the air cooled their heated bodies as they breathes in the smell of the sea and sex. "First time special enough?" He asked.

Missy nodded. “You always seem to have a flare for the dramatic.” She teased him before she kissed him again. “But it certainly means our lives aren’t boring.”

"I figure dolphins at sunrise in ocean was a good special time." He smiled. "I was ready for you. Koi no yokan."

Missy blinked. “Koi no yokan?” She asked him as she kissed at his forehead.

"Love at second sight. First I meet you, I knew I would fall for you."

Missy blinked. “So when you saw me you knew you were gonna fall in love with me?” She asked.

He nodded. "I no believe in love at first sight. But I believe in love at second sight. I knew if I kept seeing you, I woukd love you." He said, caressing her face.

Missy gazed at him. “That’s....that’s the sweetest thing I have ever heard.” She kissed him. “I love you.”

"I love you too Hana." He smiled.


	11. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and Shinsuke are headed to Japan for the WWE shows. Here the two share experiences they could only dream off. Missy learns about Shinsuke's homeland and his home. All of this has her falling for him more and thinking about things in the far off future.

Hana: Japan

 

He took her hand and kissed it. "You shower with me? We get dressed and go?"

"Sure Koibito." She said as she finished her tea. "Mm I already like it here." She said to him. "The tea is amazing."

He took her hand and lead her to the shower.

Missy took her pjs off and stepped into the shower. "Oh god how does work?" She asked looking at it. "It's weird."

He chuckled and stepped behind her, reaching around to cut the shower on. He kissed her shoulder.

Missy laughed heartily and started to sing. "Im your butterfly, green black and blue and the colors of the sky." She reacehed to wash her hair. Missy wiggled against Shinsuke.

He nuzzled against the side of her neck before he started washing as well.

Missy danced in the shower and she washed in her Japanese Cherry blossom body wash and smiled warmly. 'I can't wait to get to know your world my love."

"I show you cherry blossoms." He said. "We go to river near Haha house."

"I would love to! Oh Shinsuke!" She hugged him tightly in the shower  
.  
Shin walked naked into their hotel room and started dressing. Grey pants, black shirt, black converse, black leather jacket, and a black fedora. He sat, waiting for Missy to get out of the shower.

Missy got out and got dressed. She pulled on black skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots. A leather jacket and a pink tank top with flowers on it. She did her make up to match and put her hair up in a bun and wore cherry blossom earring and a Necklace.

"You very pretty today." He said.

'Thanks sweetie. I wanna look perfect for you Haha." She said to him. She leaned down and kissed him.

He kissed her and when he sat back, his hair fell in his face. "You wear kimono to impress her." He teased with a smile. "But you look sexy."

“I’m glad you think I look good.” She Said to him. “I mean I could buy and Kimono and wear it or get done up in traditional dress to see her!” Missy said frantically. “I want her to like me!”

"I joke!" He smiled. "Haha already like you. She think you pretty. Even if you american." He grinned. "Haha like you very much."

Missy laughed. "No woman will ever be good enough for her little boy." She said to him. "You mean so much to me I want her to like me." She took his hand and gave him a kiss. "So I look good?" She asked.

"Beautiful!" He said, sounding out each syllable. "Very stylish!"

'Thanks babe you look." She bit her lip looking over him. "you look Unf." She smiled at him. "So handsome."  
He smiled broadly. "Arigato, hana!"

She suddenly got really excited. 'Come on lets go! I've never been outside the US I am so excited! I wanna do everyhting we can! I wanna eat the food see the sights!" She grabbed her purse and shinsuke's hand. "I wanna do everything a natives do. I wanna know about your world!"

He smiled to himself and reached for his phone, taking a picture of their clasped hands as she lead him to the elevator. Then he tucked his phone away and pushed her against the wall of the elevator, kissing her hotly.

"Mmm!' She said as she kissed him back. "Mmmmm!" She put her hands in his hair, her leg wrapping around his waist. They were on that I can't keep my hands off you stage.

Missy kissed him harder and then moved his jacket she started to kiss on his neck. She nipped at his neck and left a few love bites on him, and then kissed him more. Leaving her bright pink lipstick marks on him.

He found her lips again and kissed her hard again, his tongue seeking access to her mouth.  
Missy let him have what he wanted and parted her lips for him. 'Mmmm." She moaned into the kiss.

He deepened the kiss, tasting and caressing her mouth with his tongue. His hands were all over, under her jacket, holding her thigh and then the door dinged.

"mmmm damn." She moaned looking at him. "You've certainly gotten more handsy." She giggled.

He grinned, picking up his hat and holding the door for her. "Some Japanese men take time."

"Yes well it certainly has been a learning curve for me, but I like it, its nice to know what other people are like." She giggled. "Oh Shinsuke Precocious Pink looks great on you." She took out a make up wipe and cleaned his face

"Pink my color?" He chuckled. "You paint me any color."

"Ohhh Shinsuke!" She cooed at him. "Look at you getting kinda dirty. You know maybe one day I'll actually paint you." She smiled at him. "Where too sexy thing?"

"I am canvas." He grinned. "To market we go!" He said taking her hand and leading her out the street. He stopped at a stand and bought them a bubble tea to share.

"Ohh that looks good." She said taking the tea from him. "What flavor? What is it?" She went to take a sip.

"Green tea." He said.

Missy took a sip and she felt weird round balls in her mouth and she made a face and she swallowed the liquid, and stuck her tongue out adn the balls rolled of her tongue. "What..the..fuck." She said.

"Bubbles! Tap-tapi..." He struggled.

"Tapioca?" She said to him. "Ohh like pudding!" She said taking another drink. "Omg this is delicious!" She said drinking again.

He nodded, stealing the drink back for a sip before giving it back.

'I like this already." She said walking around. 'OH look sinsuke!" She tok his hand and ran over to a stall selling beautiful parasols and jewelry. "Oh They're so pretty!"

"You want something pretty?" He asked, pointing at a cherry blossom parasol. "Cherry blossom for my hana?"

"Oh Shin you don't have to." She said to him. "Oh its so pretty." She touched the paper. She picked it up and opened it and posed for him. Trying to imitate a super model.

"Beautiful!" He said before he paid for it. "Let's go see Haha, she close."

Missy nodded. "I want to meet your mother in person Does she know we are coming?" She said to him. She paid for the Parisol. She leaned over adn kissed him. "I wanna see where my Shin grew up!"

"She want us to spend night." He said, smiling. "But I tell her we have hotel." He took her hand and lead her to a river, a stone footpath leading across it.

'Oh maybe we could stay one night with her." Missy said as they walked across the stone path. Missy looked all around. "Its so pretty here!" She said to him as she looked.

"I play here when little." He said. "When you want to stay?"

'Whenever you want to sweetie." She said to him. "Awww I can just imagine little Shinsuke playing here. Ohhh maybe our kids will play here if we make it that far." She kissed him. "I bet you were an adorable baby."

He shrugged. "Haha say I was cute. We stay tonight? You sleep in some of my clothes."

"That works honey!" She kissed him. "Alright you ready for me to meet your mother?" She asked.

He nodded, pointed at the little traditional house on a small hill. "Home!" He aaid, taking her hand and leading her up the hill.  
"Oh Shinsuke its beautiful!" She said to him and she teared up a little bit.

He knocked at the door, his hands clasped behind his back until the door opened. "Haha!" 

"Shin!" She said excitedly. "Missy-san!"

"Aiko San!" Missy bowed to Aiko. "Uhhh Konichiwa O ai dekite, sore wa sutekina harō." She said to his mother.  
Aiko bowed to her and in very broken english said "Nice to meet you!"

She ushered the couple in and Shin motioned for her to kick off her shoes like he did his.

Missy smiled. "Your mother is so pretty Shinsuke." She said as she took her shoes off. " Such a lovely home."

Shin translated to his mother what she said and held a conversation with her. "Haha say we must eat dinner with her. She say we spend the night."

"Oh tell her I'd be very honored to do so." Missy smiled and looked around. She found picture of baby Shinsuke. "Awwww Shin was this you! Oh you were the cutest baby! Awwww!"

He smiled. "That me. I seven." He pointed at another photo. His young mother with a very serious looking older man. "My father." He said.

"Oh Shinsuke, you kinda look like him, but you definitely look like your mom." She held onto his arm. "He's so much older than her. I mean I know how much than me you are but still" She said.

"Father much older. Die when I was very young." He said. "Very serious man."

"I'm sorry honey that couldn't have been easy." She kissed his cheek.

"I was very little." He said. "Don't know him." He pointed at a picture of an elderly couple. "Jiji and Baba. Grandfather and Grandmother."

"Aww they look like such a nice couple. I hope we can grow old together." She said to him. She then noticed a picture of Shinsuke as a newborn baby. "Oh Shinsuke. You were the tiniest and cutest baby!" She squealed.

He smiled as Haha walked up behind them. "obbochama!" She smiled at Shin.

"Oh hello Mrs. Nakumura, your home is beautiful and your son is handsome. " She smiled and then giggled.

Shin lifted an eyebrow at his mother. "She still call me obbochama. It mean little lord." He relayed to his mother what Missy had said and she replied. "She say thank you very much." She spoke to him again. "She say dinner ready."

"Awww you are a little lord!" Missy squealed. "Ohh you're so cute." She laughed. 'ohh food." She said as they headed for the dinner table.

Shin rolled his eyes. "They call me king, now." He said as his mother pinched his cheek. He took Missy's jacket and set it aside with his own and his hat. He took a seat on the floor next to the table. He motioned for her to sit facing him. 

"Shinsuke!" His mother gasped.

Missy sat down across from him. "Oh yes you are the King, you're my King!" She smiled. Her heart stopped when she heard his mother's gasp.

He looked at his mother with wide eyes and she rattled off several sentences in Japanese. Shin's expression changed to one of surprise and he jumped up to head to the kitchen. Haha gave Missy a sly smile.

'I uh oh whats going on?" She asked so confused. She sat looking at his mother having the sneaking suspicion that something she was wrong. "Hi." She said to Aiko.

Aiko smiled with amusement on her face. Shin returned with a wet towel and she yanked him down by the shirt to wash his neck. The lipstick came away but the hickeys did not. Aiko turned to Missy and shook her head, amusement in her eyes as she spoke to Shinsuke. He sat, folding his legs as he spoke back to her.

"Ohhhh god You had ooohhh no." SHe said to SHinsuke. "Oh god she must think Im a harlet!" She said blushing hard.

"Haha say you like me so much, when I marry you and give her grandbaby?" He said, a half smile on his face. "She say she remember being in love with father."

"Awww, well I do Like you, and uh well, tell her maybe one day, but no t for a while." She leaned over the table and gave shinsuke a Kiss. "I really do hope that one day we will make it that far." She said.

He translated to his mother and she gave Missy a knowing smile before she said something to him. He gasped. "Haha!" She began laughing. "Haha say be gentle with her obbochama!" Shin fumed and picked up his chopsticks, beginning to eat.

Missy blushed at his mother's look and went to pick up her chop sticks. She still struggled with them and they went flying. "Shit! I mean Opps I mean ahh Im such a Baka!"

Shin shook his head at her, walked behind her and reached around to show her again how to hold her chopsticks. "You get this soon."

Missy blushed as he sat behind her. "baby I think you need to help my hands." She said mimmicing his hand position. "I think I got it." She said as she smiled. She turned and kissed his cheek.

Dinner passed quickly with them talking, Shinsuke translating between the two women. Shin stood and bowed to his mother. "We go to sleep now, Missy-chan." He said. His mother grabbed him and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

'Oh but Shinsuke! I'm having so much fun and the moon is out and it's so romantic." Missy pouted.

Shin's mother looked to him and spoke to him. He scrunched up his face and made a brushing away motion at her. She smiled and offered Missy a hug.

Missy smiled and hugged her tight. "I am so honored to have met you." She said to her. "Babe what did she say?" Missy asked. "Oh will she even let us sleep inthe same bed?"

Shin relayed Missy's message to his mother. He frowned at his mother again and she laughed, gesturing towards the guest room.

He took Missy's hand and lead her into the next room. "She say we take guest room and feel free to make baby." He said, shaking his head.

"She say before I get too old for baby."

Missy guffawed. "Your mother is a card!" SHe giggled harder. "Oh my gosh I like her I like her alot." She smiled at Shinsuke. "Does she like me Shin?" She asked. Before she moved to look out the window.

He opened the window to a cherry blossom tree outside. "This was my room." He said. "She like you! She call you pretty american girl and tell me to marry you."

"Oh Shinsuke! Is that a real Cherry Blossom tree!" She leaned out the window to look closer. "Oh It so nice, oh this was your room? and really Im glad,." She giggled. "She certainly expects us to move faster, we've only been together for oh wow four months now." She said to Shinsuke. Wow Wrestlmania will be eight months." She looked around. "Ummm where's the bed?"

"Real tree!" He agreed. He pointed at the cot on the floor. "Bed." He said as he rummaged in a trunk for clothing his mother stored for him. He passed her a T-shirt and stripped down to his boxers.

Missy stood in the window and the moonlight drenched her ans she removed her clothes and went to change into his.

"My beautiful Hana." He said. "Come, I hold you."

He said as he moved into the cot.

Missy smiled at him and slipped on the t-shirt and kept her undies on. She slid into the cot next to Shinsuke. She nuzzled against his chest.

"My Hana." He said, wrapping his arms around her before he drifted off to sleep.

Missy gave him a soft kiss and mumbled. "My Koibito."

Shin awoke in the morning and slid out from under Missy, standing g to stretch. He opened the window, letting fresh air in.

Missy rolled over and took over Shinsuke's spot. She sniffed in her sleep the scent of Cherry Blossoms filling the room. "mm SHinsuke come back to bed."

He stood near the bed. "Sun up, I up." He always woke up around Dawn, always leaving Missy to sleep in.

"Mmmm come cuddle then." She said sleepily. "Come enjoy your girlfriend for a while." She said sitting up looking super sleepy. "Or notI think I here Haha." She said to him.

"Haha don't care." He smiled as he got down on his hands and knees, getting ready to do push-ups. "She tell me make baby already."

Missy laughed. "Well my birth control is amazing she is gonna have to wait." Missy said before hiding under the covers. 'So you do your thing I'm staying in bed." She laughed. "The day I get pregnant is the day Haha craps a brick." She laughed.

He stopped his push-ups to look at her. "Crap a brick?" He asked curiously. "What that mean?"

"Oh uh oh umm its an american idiom it means that she's surprised or nervous." SHe said to him. "American slang." She said sitting up.

He started pushing up and down again. "Oh! I get it!"

Missy smiled as she watched him. "Well I guess I'm up for the day. Can't miss that view." She laughed.

He bent low, the muscles in his back flexing. "Just push-ups."

"Mmm yeah but its a show." She said to him, as she watched his back muscles flex. She shivered. "Ohhh yeah." She smiled.  
He pushed up quickly, his hands coming off the floor for him to clap. He was starting to show off.  
"Unf baby." She said looking at him and watching. "Oh my goodness." She made googly eyes at him.

He looked up at her with a grin, putting one arm behind his back and doing one handed push-ups.

"Oh my goodness." She said leaning forward to watch him. "Impressive." She gazed over his body. "Ohh yeah."

Shin rolled his eyes in a teasing way. "Come show me."

"Show you what?" She asked getting out of bed and doing her morning stretches. Her leg up high showing off her ass.

"If you think me sexy, come show me." He said, his accent heavy.

"Ohhh you wanna knock boots. In your childhood home?" She asked as she started to do her other stretches. She walked over to him. 'And how would you like me to show you."

"Knock boots?" He asked, his brows knitted together.

"Ohhh yeah right Idioms again. Have sex. It means have sex." She said to him. She went over to him gave him a strong kiss.

He looked mortified. "Haha is here! I just want kiss!"

Missy giggled. "Okay okay!." She laughed. "I'm sorry." She said before giving him a light kiss. "Hopefully Haha wont see us kissing then." She smirked tracing his chest.

"Haha won't see us." He said, moving to sit down and pull her into his lap. "I enjoy Hana a little."

"Mmmm my Samurai!" She said touching his hair and then moving forward to kiss him. She started on his neck, then his jaw and then his lips.

Shin kissed her back warmly, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head. "Missy-chan." He breathed.

Missy returned the kisses happily and sweetly. She looked into Shinsuke's warm brown eyes and saw the sparkle. "Shinsuke-Chan." She replied.

He kissed her strongly then, his hands dancing along her thighs. "Dai suki da yo." He said quietly.

MIssy placed her hands on his face. "I think that was I love you." She said to him. "I love you too." She then kissed him strongly.

He nodded before he moved to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her.

Missy met his lips and gave him a fiery kiss. Her arms around him too.

Shin moved away and leaned back on his arms, looking her over.

Missy fell forward still expecting a kiss. She leaned backand looked him. 'What's up?" SHe asked.

He shook his head. "Flowers deserve appreciation." He said.

Missy smiled. "You're a smooth talker Shinsuke Nakumura."She leaned in and kissed him. "What are we going today?" She asked.

"Breakfast with Haha then maybe explore?" He asked.

'Sounds wonderful." She said to him. "Come here lets make out some more." She kissed him.

"Make out?" He asked. "You mean kiss? Like this?" He said, moving in to kiss her.

Missy giggled. "Yes kiss like..." He cut her off before she coiuld finish and she deepened the kiss makng it hot and passionate.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her thighs as he kissed her, his tongue seeking access to her mouth.

Missy opened her mouth and let him have free roam. She moved one of his hands to her breast under the shirt.

Shin kisses grew in intensity as he licked into her mouth, his hand caressing under her borrowed shirt. The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway started him. Haha stood with her hands on her hips, a mischievous smile on her face.

"mmmmmm." She moaned into the kiss, before she heard Haha clear her throat. "OH MY GOD MISSES NAKUMURA!"

Shin rattled off a string of Japanese, sliding out from Missy and moving away. He jumped up and bowed to his mother, his hair falling in his face and a bright red blush starting at his collarbones and moving upwards.

MIssy jumped up her face turning bright red. She bowed her hair falling in her face. "Oh no ohhh god Shinsuke Im so sorry."

Haha laughed and shook her head, waggling her finger at them. She told Shinsuke something in Japanese and turned to leave.  
"What did she say." Missy asked.

"She call me bad little boy and said breakfast ready." He said, his face still red.

"Im so sorry." She said to him. "She must think Im a whore." Missy said looking at him.

"Haha know the difference between American and Japan women. American more open, Japan more traditional. Haha understand you different. She know I different. She know we in love."

"Oh okay. I dont want her to hate me." She said as she went to get dressed. "Breakfast and then exploration?' She asked him bringing him his clothes.

"She no hate you." He said. "She think it funny we embarrassed." He said as he dressed.

Missy smiled and she got dressed. "Okay thats good.' She laughed. "Breakfast with Haha and then exploration time!"

He stopped and thought. "Tea with Haha. Then eat all Street food!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

'Ohh tea! and Street food!" She said excitedly. "alright lets do this." She walked out the room. Tea was nice, but soon it was time for them to leave and go on their adventure.

Haha asked Shin something. "Haha ask may she do something for you?" He explained. "She want to do your hair. You her daughter now."

Missy nodded. 'Of course Mrs. Nakumura San." She said as she walked over to the women. She sat down in front of Aiko. She looked at Shinsuke. "This is really sweet but what does it mean?"

Aiko began brushing Missy's long blonde hair. "She want to do something special for you. To show she like you as family." He said.

Missy nodded quickly. 'Oh I get it its a family acceptance thing." She said tearing up. "Shinsuke this is so sweet." She sniffled.

Aiko gathered her hair up into a high ponytail them fanned it out and banded it again, making a bun. Shin held up a finger and ran back to his room with a cherry blossom in hand, tucking it into her bun. 

"Suteki." Said Aiko and Shin said together.

Missy smiled. "Oh my goodness Oh SHinsuke."Missy looked at herself in the mirror. "I feel so honored." She said ot them both. "Arigato Arigato Arigato!" She said repeatedly.

Aiko bowed to her and hugged her tight. Shin smiled at her.

Missy HUgged her back and then stood up. "I like it here shinsuke we will have to come back." She said to him. She bowed to Aiko. "Arigato Aiko san. Ready shinsuke?" She asked.

He kissed his mother and nodded to her, expressing his love for her before he took Missy's hand. "Time to go!"  
Missy waved and followed Shinsuke out the door

Soon they walked into an area drenched in tented areas, the smell of fried food floating through the air. The area was thick with people, easily numbering in the hundreds.

Missy looked around and grabbed at Shinsuke's hand. 'There are so many people! I'm afraid I'm gonna lose yah!" She said somewhat nervously.

Shin smiled and linked their arms. "I got you!" He made his way to the first vender. "Tell me where ever you want food." He said. "I eat everything!" He paid for two sticks of grilled chicken and passed on to her.

'Oh okay! This is a little overwhelming , uhhhhh!' She looked around and got confused. "Ill try this first.' She said eating the chicken. "mmmm!" She said excitedly.

He smiled at her, brought her to the next booth which was seafood. He bought an oyster and swallowed it down, tossing the shell aside.

 

"Ew no that's not happening." Missy said, she looked over to a booth with the ball looking pieces of food. "oohhhhh Taiko? Takoyaki? I think?" She said looking at the picture on her phone.

"Mm yeah definitely that looks tasty." She said. 'Oh wow look at them! Oh my god wow that! So acrobatic!" She looked at Shinsuke. "Those look Tasty!"

He smiled and ordered two, passing one to her. He ate as they watched for her reaction.

Missy put the ball in her mouth and chomped down. She chewed for a while and her eyes lit up. "Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm!" She said chewing and eating it excitedly. "OH my gawd." She said with her mouth full.

Shin smiled at her as he pulled her to another booth to buy chicken wings.

Missy was loving every second of this. She ate the Chicken wings and smiled. She gave Shinsuke a kiss after wiping her face. "WE should get some bubble tea! Ohhhh whaat are those fish cakes!" She said draggin him along.

Shin grinned, loving her enthusiasm. He bought fish cakes for them, eating it too and watching her delight as she ate. He pulled her over to a bubble tea booth. "Which one?" He asked.

"Ohh the pink one!' She said pointing to it. 'I think that's strawberry?" She asked. "Looks like strawberry." She said.

"It strawberry." He ordered her one and a green tea one for himself. They were drinking when he spotted a colorful cotton candy stand. They watched as the vendor spun the cotton candy into colorful flowers as he bought one, sharing it with her.

"Oh my god! That is so cool its a flower too!" She said excitedly. "Oh my gosh!" She gazed at it.

Shin pinched off a bit and fed it to her before he took a bite himself. They wandered over to several merchandise stands. Trinkets and jewelry and purses and clothes.

Missy leaned forward and kissed him giving him a sugary kiss. “Mmmmm.” She smiled. They walked past a nice jewelry store. Missy gasped when she saw a silver ring with pink diamonds it looked like a cherry blossom. “Ooh my goodness it’s so pretty?” She said running off to look in the window.

"Very pretty." Shin said. "Everything pretty. Not as pretty as you."

Missy walked with him and she suddenly got excited to see a public Taoist temple. "Oh wow!" She ran off dropping shinsuke's not realizing she had and ran off to look at the temple.

Shin saw his opportunity and snuck back to the jewelry store. He bought the cherry blossom ring and tucked it inside the breast pocket of his leather jacket.

Missy was walking around the free temple. Looking at gardens and bonsai and many other things. She turned around and realized she had lost Shinsuke. “Shinsuke!” She called out getting nervous and scared. “SHINSUKE!” She called out.

He strolled through the garden, a brightly blue colored ice cream cone in hand. "Sorry, ice cream!" He said with a grin, ice cream on his lip. He offered her the cone.

Missy laughed. “Sorry I ran off just its beautiful here.” She Said to him. She took the cone and licked it. She then laughed and kissed the ice cream off his lips.

"Glad I found you." He smiled. "Not hard to find blonde here though." He teased as he stole the ice cream back and licked it. "Ice cream sweet like you."

"Ohh Shinsuke!' She blushed. "You're a dirty man." She held his hand with the ice cream and looked him in the eyes as she licked up the cone. "Mmm mmm." She smiled at him the ice cream dripping off her lip.

Shin gulped. "Stop being bad in temple garden." He teased. A movement caught his attention over her shoulder and he gasped. He pecked her cheek and ran around her.

Missy smiled and then turned to see him run off to see a puppy. It was a shiba Inu. "EEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed before running over to the dog.

Shin asked for permission and when the owner nodded he got down on his knees. He baby talked the puppy in Japanese. He looked at Missy when she got close. "Puppy!" He said, a broad grin reaching his eyes.

Missy heard Shinsuke baby talk the puppy in Japanese and her heart almost burst. She smiled at his beautiful smile the way it made his eyes crinkle."I love puppies hello little one hello!" she said. Missy was petting the dog when a little baby Japanese boy ran over to her.

The dog licked Shin's face and he laughed, petting the dog's sleek fur. He kept baby talking as the owner talked to Shin.

Missy watched Shinsuke and smiled at him. "You and the puppy." She smiled. Soon Missy's attention was on the little boy. Missy was wondering where his parents were. The little boy was running around and he fell and started to cry. Missy ran over to him to try and soothe the kid.

The child's cries alerted Shin and he dashed over to them. He spoke to the little boy in Japanese and the little boy's face lit up.  
In Japanese*Missy held the child and swayed him. "Little one don't cry." She said to him. She tousled his hair.

The little boy clung to her and babbled to Shinsuke. Shin talked back to him and the little boy smiled. "Yeaoh!" He cheered and Shin smiled, shrugging at Missy. "He know us." He laughed.

"Yeah you know us kiddo?" She asked him. Missy brushed the boy's hair aside and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Where is you Haha?' She asked him.

"He say he lost." Shin translated for her. He spoke to the little boy again. "He say he ran away from temple and lost." He looked towards the temple. "Start there?"

Missy held the boy to her hip and she walked Next to Shinsuke. Missy stroked the boys fine black hair and she sang the child a little song.

 

Shin watched her with the child, his mother's words about a baby on his mind, the ring box weighted in his pocket. A couple ran to them, frantic and relieved. They called the baby boy's name and thanked Shin and Missy profusely, bowing to them both as the mother reached out for him.

Missy looked at the boy reluctantly and handed him over. She waved goodbye to the child and smiled at him. 'We did a good job with that." She took Shinsuke's hand. "I like it here, I like Japan a lot. I like you!" She kissed him undernreath a cherry tree.

"I like you." He smiled. He spotted another section of booths, one in particular catching his eye. He dragged her to a stand of WWE merchandise, mostly of himself. The front of the stand guarded by a handful of cardboard Shinsukes. He chuckled and posed with the cutouts, taking a selfie.

 

Missy smiled and followed him. Missy smiled and she asked for one of shinsuke's shirts. She put it on and laughed. "Look babe!"  
"Looks good!" He smiled. The vendor smiled and joked with him, asking for a picture with them.

Missy agreed to the picture, and smiled. After that was over she took shinsuke's hand. "One day baby you'll have to bring me back I wanna stay longer." She said to him.

Shin nodded. "We have one more day. I have panel tomorrow." He said, looking through the merch in the booth. It was mostly Japanese wrestlers, with splashes of The Shield and bright green John Cena merch.

"Oh god fucking John Cena." She rolled her eyes. She strutted around pretending to be John Cena. "Ohh look at me hurr duur duurr." Missy said.

"He not so bad." Shin laughed. "Really popular here."

'I don't like him, you're a way better wrestler than he is and you should be as popular as him if not more than that guy, he stinks." Missy said sticing her tongue out at the John Cena doll.

Shin gestured towards the forest of cardboard cutouts of him, "Here, I think I am!" He joked.

Missy laughed. "Well you know whatI mean damn it. Back in the US Cena is all fluff, you're the real deal!" She said to him.

"King of strong style!" He said with the biggest smile.

'Yes King of Strong Style and King of my heart," She kissed him lightly.


	12. Dai Suki Da Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun to go for Shinsuke and Missy in Japan. Missy really likes it here, she likes everything, but a few doubts bubble to the surface as at night out with friends gets deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is published in honor of Shinsuke's Victory in Summer Slam 2018!!

Hana: Dai Suki Da Yo

 

Shinsuke was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, his hair up. "I see everyone!" He said excitedly. "Everyone on different brand from me."

Missy was wearing a black dress with a cherry blossom pattern, with a leather jacket and pink heels. She was coordinated and beautiful as always, she had her hair done in traditional Japanese style. "Exciting baby I can't wait to meet your friends."

They arrived in the rental car at the event. Backstage he kissed Missy sweetly. "I leave for now Hana. You stay here, I come back." He smiled. "I go be Japanese." He teased before he pecked her lips again and left her, headed for the curtain.

Akira Tozawa, Kairi Sane, Shinsuke, Asuka, and Hideo Itami all sat on the panel. All dressed up, all looking sharp. Shin talked to Asuka as they waited for the interview to begin.

Missy saw Asuka and she had to fight two feelings. Excitement because she was a huge fan of Asuka but also slightly jealous.

He turned to Kairi, whom he gave a hug. He smiled hugely at the small brunette.  
Missy twisted her dress wondering what was going on.

The interview began and the five chattered happily in Japanese. At one-point Miss Kiss was mentioned to Shinsuke and he smiled broadly, his eyes crinkling as he nodded and answered. Asuka giggled and patted his shoulder.

Missy had no idea what had just happened, but she heard her name and she saw Shinsuke's smile. She giggled to herself.

Her name was mentioned several more times throughout the interview. The other wrestlers mentioned her, and Shin would grin, they were seemingly teasing him about her.  
Missy didn’t understand the words, but she did the tone. They were teasing him about her. She twisted her dress some more she had no clue what was going on.

The interviewer asked for a group photo and they all stood, striking poses. Shin squatted to the ground like he did in the ring, one arm under him and the other in the air.

Missy smiled and giggled. HE was adorable. She couldn't help it, but she moved to the wings of the stage and smiled at him.

He left the stage with Asuka at his side. He spoke to her in japanese and motioned at Missy. She talked to him before he translated. "Asuka say she excited to finally meet Shinsuke girlfriend." He smiled. "They tease me about you. Call my King of boyfriend style."

Missy squeaked. “Hi, I’m a huge fan of you.” Missy said to her for Shinsuke to translate, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous he could talk to her more than he talked to her. In fact, they did talk but he never told her he loved her.

Shin translated to Asuka and she smiled, relayed that she was a fan of Miss Kiss too. Soon all the Japanese stars were crowded around, all wanting to say hello to Missy.  
Missy felt very out of place but was excited. She clung to Shinsuke though slightly scared.

The crowd thinned out and left them alone. He smiled and kissed her. "Everyone tease me for being boyfriend now." He said.  
Missy laughed. “oh I’m sorry am I cramping your style king?” She teased him before giving him a kiss.

He smiled against her mouth. "I don't mind!"  
“Mmm good.” She said kissing him as her hands moved down to grip his ass.”You certainly don’t mind when we have sex.” She teased him again.

He winked at her. "I don't mind!"

Missy giggled kind of devilishly and squeezed Shin’s ass. She kissed him again and her phone went off it was a text m Becky. “Mmmm what do you want girl.” She asked.

He took her free hand and placed it back on his ass, grinning. "What she want?"

“Ohhhh.” She eyed him and squeezed his ass again. “Well I’ll be double dipped in blue bird shit and hung on the line to dry.” She said surprised. “Becky and Sami Are dating and want us to go on a double date with them.”

Shin blinked at her several times, his face confused. "What?"

“Becky and Sami are a couple they want us to go on a double date with them.” She said, not realizing what he was confused about.

"No no got that. Bird shit?"

“Ohhhh it’s really old saying where I am from, my grandad used to say it. It means that I’m really surprised.” She blushed. “I really need to talk like a normal human around you.” She leaned over and kissed him. “So double date?”

"Yeah!" He said. "Sound like fun! Where we go?"

“Hmmm Becky says a local restaurant that sells American food and fancy stuff she sent the address. Then something about a walk through a local park cause cherry blossom trees.”

"Oh, sound fun!" Shinsuke said. "We cuter couple than them." He smiled as he took her hand, leading her to their car.

Missy laughed. “Yes, we are longer couple than them too.” She kissed him. “I love you.” She said to him as they got into the car.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before he took the wheel. "Show me directions."

Missy got kind of quiet. “I can just plug in the phone for the GPS.” She replied to him and squeezed his hand back, but was quiet,

At the restaurant he parked the car, opened her door for her and kissed her hand. Then he opened the restaurant door for her.

Missy giggled. “and they say chivalry is dead.” Missy walked in and looked around for Becky and Sami. “okay a red head in Japan shouldn’t be hard to spot.”

"Two red heads!" He laughed. "I see them!" He took her hand and lead them to the back. He spoke to them as he pulled out her chair for her, waiting for her to sit before he slid her chair forward.

Missy smiled. “Thank you dear.” She kissed his cheek. “Hi you two! So when did this happen?”

“Oh well I finally bullied Sami into manning up and asking me out.” Becky laughed. “How goes it with you Shin? You’ve been together for a while now.”

Shinsuke winked at Becky. "He good guy. Even if married to Kevin." He teased.  
"We good." He smiled at Missy. "She met my Haha. I show her Japan."

Becky laughed. “I hope that he doesn’t make me fight for Sami.”

Missy laughed heartily. She reached out to take Shinsuke’s hand. “His mother likes me, she keep making jokes about us getting married and about shin getting me pregnant.”

Shin shrugged. "Haha want grandbaby. She like you. Today Asuka tease me about getting married."

Sami spoke up. "I heard her say you're no longer a swinging bachelor, Shin."

Missy looked at him and then at Shinsuke. “What does that exactly mean.” She said to him and staring at Sami. 

Becky smacked Sami. “Do you always have to make drama.”

"You know Shin's has just always been the Rockstar. The big guy. The man everyone wants. And he's finally serious about someone."

“Oh yeah.” Missy laughed. “I certainly hope he’s serious.” Missy laughed nervously. 

Becky shook her head. “Oh Sami now you went and shook her confidence.” 

Missy squeezed Shinsuke’s hand. “No, I know Shin loves me.” She said.

He nodded. Sami talked to him in Japanese and Shin nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't mean anything by it. Just you know, everyone thought Shin was going to stay single forever. You pleasantly surprised all of us. Okay I'll stop talking and digging my own hole." He laughed, speaking to Shin in Japanese again.

Missy smiled. “Yeah he certainly surprised me.” She nuzzled him. “But it’s been wonderful, I really do love my Koibito.” She leaned over to kiss Shinsuke. She wondered what they were talking about. 

Becky smacked Sami’s arm. “Awwwwww they’re adorable.”

He kissed her back. "You two cute too!" He said. "You kiss her, Sami?"  
“Yeah kiss kiss kiss kiss!” Missy chanted to encourage them. She nuzzled Shinsuke. She felt so wonderful, to be here with him, to be his.

Sami smiled and leaned over to kiss Becky's cheek. "We're not quite at the kissing stage yet."

“Oh Shinsuke moved pretty quickly with me in some aspects.” Missy said to him. “Didn’t take long for us to uh fall into certain things.” She giggled and patted his chest.

He made a face and shrugged. "You just so cute. Won me over quick." Sami smiled at him. "King of Smooth Style. One day I hope to be a smooth as you, Shin."

Becky laughed. “You can only joke.” 

Missy giggled. “You are absolutely adorable, you stole my heat the first time I fell asleep on you.” She giggled mad stroked his hair. Shins is good at so many things including sex.” 

Becky ohhhhed at them and smacked Sami.

Shin smiled. "You no tell all my secrets!" He put his arm around her, resting it on the back of her chair. 

"Me and Sami aren't that far yet." Becky said.

“Oh no I’ll keep those a secret.” She laughed. “Ahh yeah I mean shin and I waited a until we took that step, you’ll be there.” She said them. Missy decided to lean up and kiss Shinsuke hard.

He kissed her fiercely and smiled against her mouth. The waitress came, and he broke the kiss. "What we eat? You pick." He asked.  
“Mmm two 10 ounce Kobe beef steaks, and a blue Hawaiians for us please! And steamed bamboo for my side dish.” She Said to the waitress and Shinsuke.

"What she say." He smiled to the waitress for Becky and Sami ordered. The waitress left and Shin turned his attention to Sami. "You take my advice about shirt?" He asked.

Sami laughed. "That was lame Shin! Even you couldn't pull that one off!" Shin shook his head and looked to Missy. "Hana, what my suit made out of?" He asked.

Missy laughed. “I dunno shin polyester?” She asked him. “What are these boys up to.” Becky shook her head.

"No. Boyfriend material." He said, smiling broadly. Sami groaned.

Missy giggled and then snorted in laughter. She snorted again and blushed. “Oh noooooo.” She groaned.

Shin smiled, wrinkling his nose as he leaned over to kiss her. 

"See! King of Smooth Style!" Sami said. "He even made that lame line work!"

Missy kissed Shinsuke back. “Mm he most certainly is.” She kissed him again. “Of course, Sami it helps that he’s actually cute.”

"Sami cute, like puppy." Shin said, making Becky laugh. "He dances like puppy."

"We’re gonna fight, Shinsuke. Again." He teases. 

"When I first come to NXT," Shinsuke said, "he looks at me like puppy look at owner." Sami's mouth hung open. 

"Maybe I was a little star struck but I'm over it now!" He laughed.

“That’s hilarious, Sami makes googly eyes at every man who is better than him. I tease I tease all I’m good fun.” She cuddled up against Shinsuke. “I love you baby.” She cooed at him.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. As he and Sami began talking about their first NXT match. "I must use bathroom." He said, moving to kiss her before getting up and leaving.

Missy saw Shinsuke leave. Missy sighed and looked glumly over the table and she grabbed and took a big drink from the glass she had.

"What's up buttercup? You look bummed." Becky said. "I thought you were having fun." Sami said.

“I just...sometimes it’s hard sometimes. Shin and I really love each other but...well it’s been a couple months and he barely says I love you to me.” She sighed.  
“I mean I feel it, I see it and he’s so wonderful and I really like him, like I wanna be his wife one day like him.”

Sami nodded. "I spent some time in Japan and the Japanese are very funny people when it comes to love compared to Americans. You know with Americans, you date. You get intimate. You say I love you. That sort of thing. Japanese people tend to try and show it more. You know, acts if service, gifts, that sort of thing. And where and American would say 'I love you', they usually say something equivalent to "I like you' in our language. Does he say anything when you tell him you love him?"

“Mmm well sometimes he says dai suki da yo sometimes. “she said to Sami. “And I actually didn’t really know that.”

Sami made a surprised face. "Oh, that's serious.  
"  
Missy looked surprised. “Yeah what does that mean? Serious? Like how?”

"That's something that's usually saved for super serious couples. Where someone would usually say I like you, or I like spending time with you, or I love you, he's saying all of that in one sentence. Missy, he's pretty serious about you." Sami said, looking at Missy.

“Oh my god really?” She asked. “I mean oh god I...” Missy sniffled. “Oh...” She sniffled.

Sami nodded. "Missy I've known him a long time and he's dated around and stuff, but I've never known him to be this serious about someone." 

Becky raised her eyebrows. "Wow! And look at you Sami! Brainiac! I never woulda known all of that!"

Missy smiled broadly. “Do you think he’ll pop the question anytime soon?” She asked curiously. “Not that right now well I dunno. Just wow.” She squealed. This made her feel so good about this.

Sami shrugged. "I dunno. He's told me before his parent's marriage was arranged, so I don't know how he feels about marriage."

“Mm yeah I figured something had happened like that when we met his mother.” Missy said. “But Thanks Sami for the lesson. I appreciate it.” Missy wondered what was taking Shinsuke so long.

Shin made his way back to his seat. "Sorry. Fans found me." He said as the waitress arrived with their food. He sat down, and Becky and Sami were staring at him. "What?" He asked as their food was being passed out. 

"Nothing!" Becky said, grabbing her fork.

Missy blushed. “Ahh yes beef!” Missy said trying to cut the awkward conversation and the moment. “It’s tasty the best I heard.” Missy leaned over and gave him a kiss.

He kissed her back, looking around at her and their friends. "What I do?"

“Nothing sweetie absolutely nothing.” She lied. “Just we had an interesting culture lesson.” She smiled. “Some pretty crazy stuff goes on around here!” She covered up.

"Oh! America very different from Japan." He agreed. "Food look tasty." Becky shot Sami a look.

“A lot of things are different but it’s what makes the world an amazing place.” She said before kissing Shinsuke hard. Soon after they went to the park it was alight with paper lanterns and the trees were lit up so nicely. Missy and crew were slightly tipsy.

"Trees lit up for you my Hana." Shin said, taking her hand. "

What does that mean, Shin?" Becky asked, her words slightly slurred. 

"Flower." He replied. Becky awwwwed. "Sami says I'm his gold. Like at the end of the rainbow! Ain't that sweet, Missy?"

“Awww Sami that’s the cutest!” Missy squeezed Shinsuke’s hand and she stumbled a bit. “I call Shinsuke my Samurai because of the DDR song that he played the night he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Missy leaned Against Shinsuke.

They walked up a small footbridge and when they made it to the top, Shin stopped and took her face in his hands, kissing her sweetly. Sami and Becky walked ahead into the grouping of cherry blossom trees.

Missy kissed him back sweetly melting into him she placed her hands on his chest. “Tonight has been perfect.” She whispered.

He nodded. "Very nice." He bumped her shoulder with his, gesturing towards where their friends had wandered. Sami and Becky were kissing.

“Awwww they’re kissing!” Missy cooed. “Japan certainly has a way of making things magical.” She said to him, she looked up at him. “Dai suki da yo.”

Shin looked at her with wide eyes. "You google my words?" He teased.

“No I had a culture lesson.” She said to him. “Dai suki da yo Shinsuke Nakumura.” She leaned up and kissed him.

His hands slid around to the small of her back as they kissed. "I love you." He said in his heavy accent."I love you Missy Baxter."


	13. A Beach Bum and His Beach Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and Shinsuke have some time off before another big fight. They take the time to sneak away to Shinsuke's favorite place, the beach. Much fun is had and it all leads to romantic dinner. The love birds caught in a rain storm hurry to the car. Too buzzed to drive, how will these two sober up?

Hana: The Beach Bum and His Beach Babe

Shin was on his knees in the sand, the sun shining on his sunscreen slicked back. "Okay, so see wave here?" He said, drawing a wave shape in the sand. "Okay! No you do this!" He said, drawing shapes in the sand.

Missy nodded. She wasn't really listening just looking at him. She gazed up at him with moony eyes. She watched his expressive face, how happy was, how the sun glinted off his back. Oh how that sun glinted off his back. He was beautiful missy was in love that was for sure.

He stopped and looked up at her. "You hear me Hana?" He asked, his dark eyes watching her face.

“Uhh yup yup!” She looked at him. “Sure did hear you every single word!” She replied to him.

He sat back on his knees and looked at her. "You no pay me attention. I can tell." He said. "I try to teach you, Hana!"

“I did too!” She protested. “You told me to watch for the crest and that I needed to stand.” She told him. “And to watch for the barrel.” She told him fudging her way through.

"Okay, I guess you listen little bit." He said. "Why you look at me so hard?" He added, breaking out into a broad smile.

“I.. well you’re really pretty and I happen to have feelings for you.” She bopped his nose. “You’re so pretty.”

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "You only person ever call me pretty." He chuckled. "You pretty too."

“Well you are!” She told him. She stood up and she was wearing her suit Shinsuke had once picked out for her. “Okay teach me?” She Said.

"You pay much attention this time?" He teased, standing and grabbing his board. "Do not want you getting hurt out there!"

“Yes sensei!” She giggled as they headed for the water. Missy squealed when a cold wave crashed over her. “Eeeeep!”

Shin chuckled at her. "Get on board Hana, good waves coming!"

Missy tried to climb on the board but she was wet. She slipped and ate the board.

"Oh Hana you okay!" Shin said sliding from his board and swimming to her.

“I’m not graceful when I’m not on dry land.” She told him. “Im okay.” She smiled. She saw a huge clump of seaweed pass by. “Nope!” She clung to the board.

"We you never reaaaaally graceful." He teased with a smile.

“Bull shit!” She said to him clinging tot he board. “Have you seeen me fight?” She retorted.

"I seen you outside of ring." He smiled. "You always falling!" He said as he climbed back up to sit astride his board.

“Am not!” She protested. “I am grace personified!” She challenged. She made her way to her knees on the board in a graceful manner. She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Shin shook his head side to side. "Bleh bleh bleh!" He said teasingly. "Get ready to stand!" He said. The wave approached and he stood.

Missy made a mad face at him. “I’ll show you.” She Said as she paddled and stood when she was supposed to. She was up. “I can do it!” She yelled. Then she was down in the sea.

Shin surfed by her, holding the line until the wave took his board out from under him. He surfaced and looked around for Missy. "Missy!" He yelled, worried when he didn't immediately see her.

Missy popped up. “I’m good!” She smiled water dripping down her face. “I’m okay!”

 

Shin smiled at her. "Keep trying, you get the hang of it."  
Missy nodded. She hopped on the board and swam back out. “I’m gonna try it again!” She Said to him.

"Good luck!" Shin called as he stood on his board, catching the wave.

Missy went and caught the wave. She saw him waiting and she commanded the board beautifully.

Shin saw her and cheered as he surfed out the wave. He eventually was tossed backwards into the water.

Missy went as far as she could. She was tossed in the water too and she went searching for Shinsuke in the water.

He surfaced and flipped his hair out of his face, splashing water everywhere.  
Missy swam up behind him and tackled him. “Hi yah!” She called before she nibbled at his ear.

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. He grinned before he turned to her in the water. "Well hello!"

Missy giggled. She covered him in kisses. “You’re salty.” She nuzzled.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Salty like sea!"

Missy giggled. “Mmm sometimes I can’t believe we’re a couple.” She teased.

"I just glad you fall asleep on me. Also glad you no drool, like you do now!" He teased, a huge grin his face.

Missy made a mad face at him. “I do not drool mr. moans a lot!” She smacked his shoulder. She was upset with him.

"I moan because I dream about you." He said, winking at her.

“Yeah yeah.” She said crossing her arms and glaring at him. She wasn’t gonna he won over that easy.

He reached out and booped her nose. "You so cute when mad!"

Missy mumbled dead set on being mad at him. “I am not cute!” She stomped her foot. “I am not cute! I am a force to be reckoned with!”

 

Shin teased her and poked out his bottom lip, making a pouty face. "You so mad!"

“I am!” She replied, but her intimidation was soon gone. Something brushed against her leg and practically climbed Shinsuke as she screamed.

"What? What?" Shin said, confused why she was suddenly wrapped around his upper body, legs locked around his waist.

“Something touched my leg! I felt rough!” She said grabbing him. “I think  
It was a shark!” She yelled.

He pointed down. "It your board, silly!"

“No I know what a board feels like! This felt like sandpaper!” She still clung to him.

"If it shark he just want little taste!" Shin teased, making a bite motion with his hand on her thigh.

Missy squealed. “Shinsuke!” She grabbed at him. “It’s not funny I’m scared of them! And spiders but sharks!” She climbed higher up on him.

"So you climb me and no care if shark bite me?" He laughed. "Get down, can't carry you and boards. Enough surfing for today."

“It’s a reaction!” She defended herself as she clung onto him. She didn’t want to let go. “We can go more or I don’t know what do you wanna do today?” She asked him.

"I don't know, I kind of hungry." He said, moving to set her on her feet.

She clung to him scared to set her feet on the ground. “I’m hungry too.” She told him. “Where are we going to eat or are we going to eat at your place or mine?”

"I want pizza!" He said, trying against to get her to stand in her feet. "Come on Missy-chan, let's go eat."

“Can’t too scared.” She Said lying and somewhat telling the truth. She was kinda hoping she’d be carried out of the ocean.

He reached down and undid the board strap from his ankle and then hers. "Hope the boards don't float away." He said, carrying her up the beach.

Missy smiled as he carried her. The boards washed up onto the shore. “See it works out in the end.”

 

Up on the beach he kissed her. "No sharks on land, except me!" He said, making biting motions at her thigh again and playfully snapping his teeth.

Missy giggled. “Shinsuke!” She giggled. “You’re adorable!” She said pulling him on top of her.

He smiled broadly and kissed her, his damp hair falling around his face.

Missy brought against her body. “Mmm we should go get some food and it’s getting dark and It's chilly and I’m almost naked.” She kissed him.

Shin eyeballed a piece of firewood nearby. "You go buy snacks from gas station and I build fire?" He asked. "Don't want to leave beach yet!"

Missy giggled. “But I’m like half naked.” She shivered again. She pulled him close. She kissed him and moved her body against his. She heard a camera shutter.

"My hoodie is in car. Come onnnnn beach bonfire! You, me, a bottle of wine and the waves!"  
“Is it even legal?” She asked shivering. “I need like pants too. But I can go buy stuff!’ 

"I here." He said. "If you don't want to we leave." He said, fetching their boards and sticking them in the sand.

“No I do.” She sat up. “I go get things! I think I saw a Walmart!” She told him.

He carried their boards to the SUV they had rented. He grabbed towels and his Bluetooth speaker. He dumped the water from the bottom of the cooler. He pulled his hoodie on over his head.

Missy hopped in the car and shivered. “Okay let’s get wine and food and such! And sweats!” She shivered again.

Shin hopped into the car. "I hate shopping." He sighed. "Not so bad with you though!"

Missy looked at him. “Honey stay here I’ll shop and you can hang at the beach more I’ll be back in 20 minutes.” She told him.

He nodded. "Okay! I gather wood. Make sure and buy lighter!"

He grabbed his mirrored aviators and slipped them on.

Missy nodded. “I’ll be back sweetie pie.” She blew a kiss to him. Missy went to Walmart and bought everything she needed. She even bought a cover up and something warm. She brought wine and dinner and snacks. Missy pulled up to the beach once more. She stepped out of the car. Her long hair wavy from the sea and her skin sunkissed. “Hey honey!” She yelled at him.

He waved over the fire pit he had dug, already stocked with driftwood. Reggae style music played over his speaker and he already had his oversized towel laid out for them.

Missy ran to him. “With things in her bag.” She looked around. “Oh how romantic!” She Said. She looked beautiful in the setting sun light.

"Lighter?" He asked, brandishing a small piece of wood.

Missy picked the lighter out of the bag. She handed it to him. “I also bought a blanket and some red wine and dinner!” She Said as she went to set things up.

"Good!" He smiled before he kissed her cheek. He turned and set about starting the fire.  
Missy set everything up. The wine the food. A chicken and fresh veggies. She lay on his towel and positioned herself in a way to grab his attention.

He turned to look at her, his hands in his hoodie pocket and his back to the growing food. A sweet smile spread across his face.

Missy smiled. “Now what’s that about?” She said the cover up sliding from her legs.

 

"You so pretty in the fire light, Missy-chan."

 

Missy giggled. “I’m glad you think so.” She moved to pour him wine. “Come have some wine.” She Said her wavy blonde hair falling across her chest.

He sat on the towel and took the cup from her. "Thank you." He said before he drank. He leaned over and kissed her."

Missy leaned over and kissed him back. She could taste the wine in his mouth. She touched his chest. “Mmm this is nice. And romantic.”

"The beach is a magical place." He said, looking out at the waves. "I like it more with you." He said, sipping his wine again.

Missy smiled and sipped her wine. She looked at him. “Oh you charmer.” She took him in. Wavy hair smattered with salt and a wonderful smile. She was falling for him she was going to be his.

He swayed his head and shoulders to the music, foot tapping in time.  
Missy hummed along and then took a piece of roasted chicken. She nibbled it. She finished eating it and then pulled out her camera to film. “At the beach with my love. I’m a lucky woman.” She Said sweetly. “We’re only just beginning my love but I have a feeling we’re gonna go far.”

He turned to look at her, smiling before he winked at her.

Missy giggled. “Well that’s all My fans I’m gonna go get romanced by this beautiful man. Say goodbye to everyone shin.” She asked.

Shin smiled and waved at her phone. "Bye!"

Missy leaned forward to kiss him. “So romance man.” She made google eyes at him.

He scrunched up his nose at her before he grinned. "Romance man, huh?"

“Yes you are.” She kissed him. “Best date so far.” She kissed him again.

"Yeah?" He enquired, kissing her again before he started eating.

"Yeah." She said moving closer to him."You know I feel like i've been with you forever."

He nodded. "Maybe out our souls connect in past lives." He said, eating a bit of the chicken and sipping his wine.

Missy ate her food too. "What do you think we were?" She asked.

"Ninja and royalty." He said matter of factly as he ate his vegetables.  
MIssy giggled. "Who was the Ninja and who was the royalty what was our story?" She asked him.

"I the ninja, I course! I would climb up to your room at night and visit you."

Missy smiled. "And I was to be betrothed to some awful lord or something." She sipped her wine. "I would wait for you at night dressed in blue and silver silk. "What would we do? '

"We kiss, among other things." He said, winking at her.

Missy giggled. "Oh yeah? Did the sneaky Ninja take the princesses flower?" She asked as she moved closer to him.

He nodded. "I think so." He finished eating and put everything away, grabbing his wine and sipping more.

MIssy went to lean in to kiss him. "Mmm I think the wine is going to my head." She had lustful eyes.

He smiled. "You light weight!"

"Haha hah ha." She stuck her tongue out at him. A light drizzle started to fall.

Shin huffed. "I guess we go back to car, it raining." He pouted. He hated leaving the beach.  
'It's just a drizzle." She said to him, and before they knew it the heavens opened up. Missy yelled.

Shin scrambled to grab their things. "Go to car!" He yelled. "I got this!" He threw the blanket over his head and shoulders and gathered up all their stuff. He managed to get everything in the car and jump into the passenger seat, soaking wet.

Missy laughed as they got in the car. She shivered and smiled. "Well this has been an adventure! " She said to him. "Did you save your wine?" She giggled teasing him.

He lifted the bottle, which only had a third left. "I drink way more than you, I think!" He laughed. "Cold rain sober me up a little."

Missy laughed. "You and your red wine." She giggled taking the bottle from him and chugging the liquid. "I bought two just in case." She said pointing to the back.

"One of us have to drive home." He said, glance at her as the rain pelted the windows and roof of the suv.

Missy looked back at him. She moved closer to him. “Let me sober up.” She said her lips getting closer to his.

He took another gulp of the wine before he kissed her strongly.

Missy was almost taken aback by the strength of the kiss, she melted into it and was happy to be getting the attention. She opened her mouth to him.

He hummed against her mouth, smiling slightly as he tongue caressed hers, exploring her mouth.

Missy’s cover up fell from her shoulders. Her breasts on display. She leaned over the console and kissed him she was submitting to him.

His hand moved to cup her face as he kissed her strongly.

Missy moaned into the kiss. She made her way over the console and straddled his hips. Her kisses getting feverish and needy.

His hands held her hips as he moved to kiss across her cleavage.

Missy tilted her head back. She rocked her hips on his. Missy moved to take her top off.

Rain pelted her car as he helped her take her top off. He mouthed her breasts, kissing and sucking.

Missy moaned. “Shinsuke!” She kissed his forehead and such. She found the shell of his ear, she nibbled it.

His hands traveled down to grip her bottom as he looked up to kiss her pouty mouth.

Missy moaned. “Mmm I can’t get enough of my ninja.” She said cheekily. Her breasts pressed against his chest. She moved her hips more.

He kissed across her chest, his hands all over.

Missy moved on him more. “Mmm where is this headed.” She asked him, her suit bottom getting slick.

"Wherever you want it to." He grinned.

“That’s a dangerous answer.” She said moving against him. “Mmmm.” His jeans were hitting her right on her clit.

He held her face as they kissed, his other hand caressing between her legs.

“Mmmm mmm” she moaned loudly. “Shinsuke.” She groaned. “We shouldn’t.” She breathed.

"Why not?" He asked, looking up at her before he teased s nipple with his mouth.

“It’s a public place.” She gripped his hair. “Oh god please.” She groaned. “Shin we really shouldn’t.” She could feel him stir.

"It raining, and no one here, and Windows tinted." He replied, his hand working her sex.

 

Missy moaned. “Shinsuke.” She breathed heavily. “Oh you’re bad boy.”

He smiled as he kissed her jaw. "Want you all the time." He said.  
“Oh yeah?” She breathed. She wanted him. “How bad.” She moaned her sex slicking his jeans.

He nipped at a collarbone. He was hard under her, his jeans tented. He lifted his hips, pushing the fold of the fabric against her sex.

“Mmmmmmmm!” She moaned. Her sex was soaking her suit and his jeans. “Please Shinsuke fuck me. Fuck me senseless.” 

He fumbled to undo his jeans, freeing himself from the jeans and swim shorts he wore beneath it. He pushed her suit aside and slid into her wetness. "Ah! Hana!"

Missy cried out. “Oh my god!” She breathed past his ear. “God yes ohhh I can’t believe it still, you feel so good.” She moved her hips.

He kissed the side of her neck before he started moving his hips up into her. The car Windows were foggy with the heat they generated, the rain running down the outside as the thunder rumbled.

Missy gasped. “Oh fuck.” She moved harder. “Oh fuck come on baby.” She moaned as she picked up the pace. “God yes please!” She moaned. “Talk to me baby”

"Fuck Missy!" He moaned when they joined just right. "Ah fuck me!"

Missy nodded. “That’s it.” Missy moved on him faster. His cock hitting her spot. She tightened around him. Her walls massaging him. “Oh yes yes yes!” She kissed him.

He huffed against her mouth, their pace feverish and quick.

“Oh shit yes yes yes!” She kissed him. “Mmm mmm!” She moaned loudly. 

Shinsuke growled. ‘Ahhh Hana take my cock.” 

“Oh yes yes yes yes! Oh I’m gonna come!” Her sex squeezed him.

"Come on Missy!" He urged, hangs gripping her sides. "Take me with you!"

“Ohhh god!” She screamed as she came. Her sex squirted heavy fluid all over him and her walls pulsed around in squeezing him.

"Ah! Ahhh!" He moaned, gripping her tight. He kept thrusting, looking for his own high until her warm wetness was too much and he came hard.

Missy panted as she felt him fill her with his cum. “Oh shinsuke.” She cooed. “Oh my love.” She kissed him as he came.

 

He panted against her mouth, his hand on her breast as he still rocked her in his lap, riding out his orgasm.

Missy kissed him. “Oh shinsuke.” She kissed him again. “You feel good?”

He nodded and pulled her against his chest, burying his face in hers.

“Mmm that was good.” She breathed before she started kissing him.

"Mmhmm!" He agreed  
.  
“Well I think I’m sober now.” She laughed.

"You drank less than me." He said, laughing. "And I drunk on you."

Missy giggled. “You’re such a silly boy.” She kissed him. “Need me to drive.” She asked. Shin had shrunk to the point where he slide out of her. “Ohhhh!” She moaned. His seed spilled out of her onto him at the seat. “Ohh god Shinsuke!” She bit her lip.

He looked her over before he nipped at her bottom lip. "Yeah, head still fuzzy." He replied.

Missy put her top back on. “Alright off to the hotel. Thanks for today honey.” She kissed him. “Sorry about the mess.”

He grinned. "Had fun making mess!"

Missy laughed and handed him a towel. “I had fun Shinsuke, I’m really glad I went surfing today.”

Shin kissed her once more before cleaning up and composing himself. "I'm always glad to spend time with you." He said before he kissed her once more.


	14. Wooorth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy isn't one to take lightly to favoritism, especially when it's abundantly clear that it's about ethnicity. Having to fight her friend in the Mixed Tag match being paired with the man she hates is even harder. Tempers flare and both Shinsuke and Missy are in trouble, but not for long, and Missy has a really big idea. It was all wooorth it!

Hana: Wooorth It 

Shin did his entrance dance and bent down, his legs crossed as he reached out behind him, waiting for Missy to take his hand.

Missy came out behind him and took Shinsuke’s hand and posed like they had practice. The King and Queen of strong style  
.   
He stood and pulled her to his side, his hand on her hips as he danced along side her. He pulled her into the corner and they did his wrist gesture with the fans there.

Missy walked and danced with him. She did the hand motions and danced around him. They made it to the ring and she gave Shinsuke a big kiss.

He kissed her back and climbed atop the top turnbuckle, his hands on her shoulders. Asuka stood facing Missy, Miz outside the ring in her corner. "You got her Asuka! She's a cheap Shinsuke imposter! Show her what a real woman looks like!  
"  
Missy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you shut up Mizzy boy," Missy said preparing to strike. The bell rung and missy went straight for Asuka.

"C'mon, beat her Asuka! I won't even have to step in the ring, you got this!"

Missy struck at Asuka twice, three-time until Asuka got her in a submission hold.

"I sorry." Asuka said quietly  
.   
Missy yelled out in pain. 'AAAGH!" She held her own though and broke the hold. She knocked Asuka down.

Shin was jumping on the ring skirt, reaching out for a hand. "You got this Missy-chan!" Miz reached for Asuka's hand. "C'mon Asuka! Let me after him!"

Missy tagged Shinsuke first, and she went to rest for a while. 'Go get Koibito!"

Shin jumped in the ring and immediately started trading blows with Miz. Miz held his own, throwing punches until Shin jumped up and dropkicked him.

"YEAH! BABY!" Missy yelled excitedly. "HELL YEAH!"

He fought Miz in the corner and ran forward to kick him. Miz rolled away and leaned up to tag Asuka.

Missy jumped back in and landed on Asuka and held her for a two count. The exchanged punches and kicks and Asuka nailed Missy hard and she went flying out of the ring onto the ground.

Shin jumped from the ring skirt after her. "Missy-chan!" Before he could get to her, Asuka pulled her back in the ring. "Strong style Missy-chan!"

Missy stood to the side and let out a growl leaning back. "LET"S GO!" SHe yelled before giving Asuka the kiss of death and pinning her for another two counts.

Shin danced in the corner. "Get her! Get her!"

Missy struggled and booked it for Shinsuke and tapped his hand.

Shin climbed in a dove for Miz. He got him down and Shin ran back to his corner and danced in anticipation. He ran after the downed Miz and the crowd yelled KINSASHA! He nailed it, but Miz rolled to the corner with enough wherewithal to tag Asuka.

Missy was back in it again and went for Asuka, another kiss of Death missy almost had her but Asuka broke out and pinned Missy and she screamed in pain. "AAAHHHHH!"

Shin jumped up and down. "Hana! Hana! Hana!"

Missy tried to break out but couldn't as she screamed. The count came to three.

Shin hung his head as she tapped, jumping into the ring. He yelled at Asuka in Japanese to let her go and Asuka immediately did so and backed off. As Shin leaned down to console Missy, Miz leaned over the ropes. "You two are all hype! Queen of submitting style!"

Missy clutched her arm as tears streamed down his face. "Fuck off Miz."

Shin kneeled in the ring, clutching Missy to his chest. "Are you okay Missy-chan?" "All hype!" Miz called. "You don't even have your own style, you had to steal your sugar Daddy's."

Missy's tears grew heavier as she moved her arm it hurt real bad maybe a torn muscle or something. "Yeah, and you're a pompous ass." Missy groaned and looked at Shinsuke.

"We get you checked out," Shin said. "You're not even as good as you used to be Shinsuke! Since you started getting laid, you're slipping, Shin!" Miz yelled.

'THAT'S IT!" Missy jumped up from the ring and nailed Miz right in the chest. She landed on him and started punching him.

Shin ran and tried to pull her away. "You get fined, Missy-chan!"

Missy curb stopped Miz breaking his nose. She grabbed his hair and lifted his head up. "make all the snide remarks you want about me pretty boy, but don’t you ever smear Shinsuke's name. He better than you and you know it. So why don't you take that hand you use to shut everyone up with and shove it in your mouth before I teach you a lesson." She dropped his head.

Shinsuke was shocked, his hands falling at his side as his brows knitted. "Damn, Missy-chan!"

'Wooorth it.' She stated walking away. She clutched at her arm.

Shin walked at her side, taking her back to medical where the cameras follow them. "Temper, temper Missy-chan!"

Missy sighed. "I know Shinsuke, but I'm tired of that half-wit running his mouth when he's not even talented. He's not half the man you are."

Shin shook his head. "You think too much of me. Let get you checked out." He said, opening the door to the trainer's room.

Missy followed. "I'm sorry It's just I'm fiercely loyal to the ones I love, I always have been and I always will be." she winced.

"I under-stand Hana." He said. "I protect you too." He helped her climb onto the exam stretcher before he kissed her cheek, holding her hand.

Missy showed them where it hurt. "You have a pulled muscle. ice and ibuprofen, and watch your temper." Missy sighed and nodded. "Ice and ibuprofen." She said again.

Shin rubbed her arm. "I take good care of her." He promised. 

Shane McMahon walked in. "Missy! You had no right to attack Miz! He knew if he retaliated he would loose his job. So you attacked a defenseless man. If you have a problem with Miz, you let Shinsuke handle it like a man."

Missy rolled her eyes. “Of course sir. Yes, sir.” She replied quietly.

Shin stepped between them. "I pay fine for her. I handle like a man." When Shane left, Shin turned and kissed Missy. "I be right back."

"Shinsuke don't you dare! I'll pay it and where are you going?" She asked him.

"Listen to me. Stay here." He said with a stern look on his face. He stared her down for a moment with an intense look in his eye before he walked out of the door.

Missy knew he meant business and shut her mouth. Missy looked to the woman who was quiet. They both felt his intensity. 'Damn." She said quietly.

Shin stalked the hallways until he heard Miz's voice in the locker room. He opened the door and it bounced against the wall as he walked in. The men scattered, leaving Miz alone with Shin with the camera at his back. Miz put his hands up. "Listen. Shinsuke!" Shin went after him, a fury of blows ensuing.

Missy was sitting in the room and they examined her. Missy heard a commotion and got up to see what was going on.

Shin stomped Miz down a few times, slamming his head into the lockers. "Still King of Strong Style." Shin said to him as medics ran to him. 

Shane McMahon pushed him backward. "You wanna jump people too? Fine! The fine goes up to four grand for both of you! Eight grand, Shin!" He shouted. "I handle like man!" Shin laughed, walking back towards the trainer's room.

Missy sat on the table jaw agape. She looked to the door waiting for her lover to return  
Shin came back, flexing his arms and shoulders as he walked in. "You okay, Missy-chan?"

"yeah...just a pulled muscle." She said to him. "That was a dumb ass move Shin, and I should know that I'm the Queen of Dumb ass moves."

Shin shrugged. "Woooorth it!" He said, mirroring her earlier expression. "I handle like man. I did not jump him. He knew what coming."

Missy laughed. "alright you got me on that one Stud." She said to him. 'Lets head to the hotel Im tired, and could use some cuddles. Let's go Shinbae."

He looked at her blankly. "Shinbae?"

"Yeah you're my bae." She laughed. and got up to take his hand. "Come on lets get out of here I'm done." She finished.

"Bae? What is bae?" He asked as she led him out,

"Ummm slang for a boyfriend. Something the kids are saying nowadays." She answered him. "Kinda like how Japan coined Kawaii."

He nodded. "I understand maybe."

Missy laughed. "You are most certainly Kawaii." She kissed his cheek.

"Kawaii? I no kawaii. I king of cool."

'Sure dear." Missy said patting his arm as they walked out further backstage. "You ready to leave honey?" She asked.

Before long they were home, stretched out in bed in their ring clothes, too tired to change. He held Missy against his chest.  
Missy nuzzled him and gave his neck a kiss. "Ewwww you're sweaty." She teased.

"You too!" He protested with a laugh. "I make you sweaty most times."

Missy laughed heartily. "Yes you do." She said before giving him a soft kiss. "Hey, so I had an idea." She said to him.  
"Hmmm?" He inquired softly  
.  
"Instead of me paying rent on my place, why don't I start sharing the rent with you at your place." She blushed.

"Like yah know cause I basically spend all my time when we're at home there. So Yah know conserve money and things.' She rambled nervously.

Shin shrugged. "Make sense." He said. "Big commitment."

"Well, I'm pretty committed to you Shinsuke." She said to him. "At this point in my life, I'm not looking for a short term good thing I'm looking for a long term good thing."

He rolled over onto his side to look at her. "I committed to you too."

"One day I want to marry you, you know one day." She said touching his chest.

"One day." He agreed, thinking of the cherry blossom ring hidden in his underwear drawer. "One day. For now, we shower and...and...what you call it? Cu-"

"Cuddle." She said to him. "Cuddling, and yes shower a shower would be lovely."

"Cud-ling." He pronounced flatly. "Yes. Shower and cud-ling. And Chinese takeout."

"I'll order what do you want?" Missy stretched and rolled over on him and then off the bed and onto the floor giggling.

He leaned over the side of the bed to peer down at her. "You okay Missy-chan?" He laughed.

Missy giggled. "I'm okay."She giggled as she started to take her costume off and she flung pieces of it at Shinsuke.

He batted the pieces away, laughing. He sat up and began taking his boots off, tossing them in the direction of his vest. Then he stood up to take his pants off.

Missy giggled put on Shinsuke's vest and stood up in that and the black thing she was wearing. She flipped her hair over and made a silly face. "Yeaoh!" She teased.

He shook his head at her and smiled. "No, you do like this!" He laughed, bending down on his knees and flexing his arm up.

Missy admired his ass and then giggled. "Why are you so flexible."She asked grabbing his pants and tried to put them on.

He smiled and leaned backward, bridging backward on his hands.

'Whhhhy are you so flexible!!' She stated again. She shimmied his pants up. "I can't get this over my ass."

He sat up on his knees. "You have more ass than me!" He teased, reaching over to slap it. "I like!"

She giggled before she pranced around and pretended to be Shinsuke. She then ran to the bathroom and stripped everything off. 'Come bathe so we can cuddle and eaaaat!" She called out to him.

He came into the room and kicked his undies off, stepping into the shower. "We wash."

Missy grabbed the soap bar that little nubs on it got it wet and started to run it over Shin's shoulders and back.

Shin hummed happily, flexing his muscles in his chest and back.

Missy loved watching his muscles work. 'That feels nice sweetie?" she kissed his neck before she moved the bar down his back and then up his sides.

He nodded. "Mmmhmm." He hummed, laying his head back and his wet hair fanning across his back.

Missy moved the bar of soap his side until it reached near his armpit. "I should give you a massage sometime."  
"Noooo...." He moaned, moving to cover the area with his hands.

"Are you ticklish there?" She asked him going for his other armpit.

"Noooooo!" He said shrinking away from her. "No tickle!"

"Okay okay I will avoid that spot." she giggled and handed him the soap bar. "My turn." She said to him.

"Turn back to me." He requested, and when she did, he began lathering up her back across her shoulders, down her spine, and across her lower back.

When Shinsuke reacher lower back she let out a weird little noise and arched away from him. "Nnnnnngh!"

"Ticklish?" He teased. "I be good; I leave alone." He reached around her to wash her chest and breasts, then down across the curve of her hips.

"mmm." She hummed happily. When he got to her hips and jumped and let out that same noise. "NNNNGH!" She shrank away from him.

"Hana!" He laughed. "I sorry! You so ticklish!"

"Well, the hips is less ticklish and more eeerm arousing." She admitted. "It was nice to have you touch me that way," she said before she cleaned off and shampooed her hair. "You know what you want for food?"

He nodded and told her what he wanted while he stood outside the shower, towel drying his hair. He finished and tied the towel around his hips, waiting for her to come out.

Missy finished up, and she got out of the shower and grabbed for a towel. "So I'll order then its Pj's and cuddles. I neeeeed cuddles." She kissed him. "Also you should wear just a towel more often."

He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled broadly, his tongue between his teeth.  
He dressed and stretched out in bed.

Missy smiled. 'Kawaii." Missy said to him before ordering their food and then she flopped onto the bed. "Within the hour." She said to him, and she turned on the TV for background noise. She rolled over to look at him. 'hi cuddle buddy."

He looked down at her, pushing her damp hair behind her ear. "Hi." He said with a smile. "Come cuddle."  
Missy assumed her favorite position for cuddling. She nuzzled under his arm leaving her side open for touching it soothed her. "Sorry about the match."

He pushed the bottom of her tank top up to bare her skin. He began running his fingertips lightly up and down the curve of her side. "It okay. We were to lose."

Missy shivered. “It just frustrates me, you deserve to be the champ to be revered like the king you are, and they treat you like trash.” She shivered again.

"I get there." He said. "Few more wins, I go to Mania. You too, few more matches."

“It’s just frustrating .” She nuzzled him. “Oh! Shinsuke.” Her skin got goosebumps.

His fingers grazed the curve of her hip to her lower belly, the pads of his fingers touching lightly across her skin.  
“Shinsuke!” Missy shivered. “That’s uh very nice.” She said her fingers dancing on his chest.

"You like when I touch like this?" He asked, hand tracing along her belly.

“Yes, it’s soothing and sexy.” She breathed. It made her also think of the time he’d be touching there to feel their child move. Maybe one day. “Your touch always soothes me Koibito.”

He kissed the top of her head. "I remember when we make love, then."

 

“Most certainly a hot spot for that.” She nuzzled his chest. “So, can I move in?”  
He nodded. "Yeaoh." He said lightly with a smile. "We live together by the beach. Make love on sand one night."

“That sounds absolutely wonderful.” She leaned up and kissed him. “I can’t wait for our future together.” She rested her forehead against his.


End file.
